Sensual Ride: RELOAD
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After five years following the events of Digimon Frontier, Lucemon mysteriously comes back to life and is now threatening the peace of the Digimon World, and the leaders are forced to summon Takuya and the gang back to confront the new threat. Although in their early teens now, are the Chosen Children be ready to face an old adversary after years of inactivity?
1. Lucemon's Return

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

Hello, fellow fic readers and Digimon fans! I know that you're familiar with the title, but I deleted it after…(I'm sure you know what's happened recently) …and after saving it on a back-up file, I re-read it and I thought that the story needs more tweaking…and probably less on the "forced making love thing", so I'm re-posting it…but will be adding more to the story so as to give it a new feel. Hence the "reload" tag. I got this tag after re-watching "Saiyuki Reload".

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

The scene shifts to the Digimon world where three years have passed since the Chosen Chiuldren saved it from the nefarious action of Lucemon, and thanks to the six children, composing of **Takuya Kanbara**, **Izumi Orimoto**, **Junpei Shibayama**, **Tomoki Himi**, **Koji Minamoto**, and **Koichi Kimura**, the Digimon was saved from becoming a "Dark Dimension" and the six are allowed to go home, though Koichi got home first after it turn out that he wasn't there physical, as an injury allowed his "spirit" to exist there and hence, produced no Fractal Code.

As the remaining five went back to their world (Shibuya, Japan), the revived Digimon warriors and its leaders are now tasked to clean up the mess that was left behind though it wasn't a big deal, and **Cherubimon**, now repentant and redeemed, called forth the Digimons of his kind to join and help rebuild their world and make it as peaceful just like before. **Ophanimon** and **Seraphimon** are also revived and accepted Cerubimon and the four leaders are now peaceful once more and worked together to bring peace and posterity back to their world.

"Ophanimon…Seraphimon…"

"It's alright…"

"We forgive you…and for the sake of peace…let's work together…"

"But…but…after all the wrongdoing that I've done…"

"Lucemon did this to you…but you are okay now…"

"Let's move on…so we can achieve peace…"

"Thank you…thank you…"

As the Digimons banded together, they are now working hard to bring peace back as well as repairing the damage that was done due to the attacks made by Lucemon's forces, and this has certainly made everyone happy and at ease, as there is no one to cause trouble and everything is calm…peaceful…happy…and in harmony. Cherubimon is also glad that this is what he wanted…his Digimon kind getting along with other Digimon races. He finally felt that he has redeemed himself of what he did in the past and that his fellow Digimon leaders welcomed him back with open arms and mentally thanked the six Chosen Children for stopping him and made him open his eyes to the mistake he made.

"_I must exert efforts to show them that I have definitely changed…and I must not give in to temptation again…_"

**-x-**

However, in the following year, something unexpected happened as the moon started to exhibit a bad omen as what appeared to be a lunar eclipse took place, and Cherubimon is informed by his Digimons about this and went outside the castle to observe and see what is going on, with Ophanimon and Seraphimon following as they sensed that something BAD is about to happen.

"A lunar eclipse…? Here?"

"Cherubimon…what's happening?"

"The moon…it's been covered…but this has never happened before…"

"This is an unusual phenomenon…"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Let's not panic…I'll send a Digimon to investigate it…"

"Yes…and see what's causing it…I thought I sense a faint…aura…as if I sensed it before…"

"So did I…"

"Let the investigation begin."

To get to the bottom of the strange phenomenon, Ophanimon sent **Angemon** to go and investigate what is happening to the moon, hoping that whatever is causing the situation wouldn't be THAT bad. The three leaders would wait for several months while peace is still ongoing, relieved that despite the phenomenon, nothing untoward happened. Even the Digimons are getting anxious and worried as the sky remained dark despite the coming mornings as the lunar eclipse kept going.

By the end of the sixth month, Angemon returned, bruised and battered, and is close to dying as he landed down HARD. As Ophanimon uses her power to fix the damage, Seraphimon asked what happened, and there the three Digimon rulers are shocked to the core when told who is responsible for the current phenomenon, which even Cherubimon couldn't believed what he just heard.

"Look!"

"Angemon!"

"But he appeared to be hurt!"

"Ophanimon…Cherubimon…Seraphimon…we…are in…danger…!"

"What happened?"

"Tell us!"

"What did you find out?"

"He…he's alive?"

"Alive?"

"He?"

"Who?"

"L-Lucemon…"

When Angemon told them that Lucemon is alive and behind the lunar eclipse, the three leaders glanced at each other and are pondering on what to do next as they couldn't believe that Lucemon is alive after the six Chosen Children took him down for goo d four years ago and now the Digimon World is in danger again and while Seaphimon is thinking of organizing their Digimon Warriors, Ophanimon and Cherubumon are divided on whether to summon Takuya and the others, as almost all of them (except for Tomi) are entering in their adolescent lives.

"This can't be!"

"Lucemon was deleted years ago!"

"Are you sure you saw him?"

"Y-yes…no doubt…I managed to escape before he could…kill me…"

"I'll summon my strongest warrior!"

"I'll…see if I can contact the Chosen…"

"Will they be willing? After the years have passed by?"

"There is no other way…they're the only ones who can match hi should we be unable to face him…"

**-x-**

At the moon, Lucemon is shown, slowly growing from "larva" form to a "child" form, having regained his memories and slowly regained his powers, after which it is slowly revealed that after being struck by Susanoomon's attack, he appeared to be destroyed, but what they didn't know is that he secretly absorbed some of the five Chosen Children's "Fractal Code", and managed to stay hidden and let his enemies believe that he is destroyed.

He then hid on the moon's surface and uses the Fractal code to slowly restore his body and had to be patient as he is far from regaining his powers for three years until he uses some of its abilities to convert space objects, such as a comet, into a Digital energy and uses it to replenish his partially growing powers yet he kept his aura hidden until he is strong enough to make his presence known.

"_Not yet…I'll lay low for now…and when the time comes…you will all feel my vengeful wrath…_"

He then causes a lunar eclipse to signify his return and in the coming months, he slowly revived his fallen warriors (**Grottomon**, **Ranamon**, **Arbomon**, **Mercurymon**, and **Arbomon**), including the Royal Knights, and has summoned wild and Dark Digimons to join his side which they did, but fortunately, he chose not to launch an attack just yet as he wanted to make his enemies feel unease at his presence and now he uses his newfound abilities to see where the Chosen Children are, and found them on Earth, bemused to see that the six of them have grown up after the recent years, and decided to make Seraphimon summon the chosen so that he can kill them here once the Chosen are summoned back to the Digimon World.

**-x-**

During the fourth year after their last visit, the scene shifts to Shibuya, Japan, where our heroes have moved on with five of them in their last days as junior high school students while Tomi is still in elementary, and are enjoying their normal lives until Junpei came up with the idea of having a reunion with everyone and is planning to contact them once they get a vacation as summer vacation is just around the horizon.

Unfortunately fate plays a hand as they have no idea that Lucemon has returned and are about to be thrust in to another adventure, which would include danger and may give our heroes an adventure they won't forget.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this opening chapter, and my apologies if Takuya and the gang gets only a cameo appearance at the end, but this is because of my re-launching of this fic, I decided to give more on the plot and explain Lucemon's revival and what the Digimon World is doing after the anime series' finale, so that the story would fit well here.

Don't pout…I'm going to give our teen heroes more screen time once the next chapters come in to play…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Lucemon decided to make his move and put the Digimon wolrd in peril, Ophanimon is forced to send an SOS to Takuya and the gang, who are in the midst of a reunion, and thrust to a new adventure…and danger…


	2. Lucemon Attacks, Prelude To a Reunion

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

Wow…I didn't expect this much reception, and many thanks to you guys…I fell like updating earlier than expected, so here's the 2nd chapter of this revived fic. While some of the chapters of my original fic would have the same plot, I'll be putting in some ORIGINAL twists so as to add more to the plot so you would feel like reading a new story. That way you won't get bored if you see some of the original parts from my first fic.

For now, the chapter focuses more on what's happening to the Digimon world before Takuya and Izumi meet up after a five-year gap of not seeing each other since their last adventure at the anime's finale.

So buckle up and enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

The Digimon world is now entering on its fifth year and so far nothing untoward happened as the lunar eclipse continued, but with the lack of sunlight, plant life within the Digimon World has slowed in progression and many of the wild and tamed Digimons are getting wary with Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon are getting worried and concerned as this has been going on and yet there has been no action coming from the revived Lucemon, and the trio are wondering if waiting have been a good idea as they have no idea what the threat is at this time, and what Lucemon is thinking up until now.

"Everything seemed peaceful for the moment..."

"Yes...and so far nothing catastrophic has happened...I do hope this goes on until we know what is causing this phenomenon...and what Lucemon is intending to do..."

"I have a bad feeling...maybe this is what Lucemon is intending to do...keep us uptight and wait for us to lower his guard...then attack us with surprise...the one thing I would want to avoid is HIM possessing me again...but this time I will fight him if we meet again..."

"Calm down, Cherubimon..."

"Seraphimon is right...we should wait and see how things would go...if Lucemon makes his move...and if we see how he is doing it...then we commence a counterattack..."

"Ophanimon is right...let us be patient for now...we need to plan this carefully and not carelessly...trust me on this, we shouldn't show HIM that we are panicking in this new crisis...that is the best way for Lucemon to take advantage of us and we can't let him have the upper hand and dominate us."

"I...understand."

"Thank you, Cherubimon...I'll have my forces ready should the situation escalates...then we'll press the attack if the situation warrants it, Seraphimon..."

"Yes. Let us be prepared for the worst if the worse is about to arrive..."

As the days…and weeks pass by, the sky began to get darker and the inhabitants of the Digimon World are becoming more and more wary though nothing bad has happened yet, and this is what Lucemon is planning, making his opponents thinking while he wait for the right time to strike, and there he decided to take advantage by summoning his revived warriors and have them set a hidden base of operations so as **Ranamon**, **Grottomon**, **Mercurymon**, **Arbomon**, **Duskmon**, and the **Royal Knights** would sneak down to the Digimon World without being seen or detected, and there Lucemon gives them instructions on what to do next.

"We are ready to do your bidding, master..."

"Tell us what you want us to do...and we will obey."

"I, Grottomon...will destroy the kingdom and establish a new one in the image of master Lucemon!"

"I'm ready to poison those brats with mercury!"

"Arbomon is ready to serve you, my lord..."

"You can deal with those brats for all I care...Ranamon is here...but leave Izumi Orimoto to me...I want to get revenge for humiliating me to my defeat!"

"Crusadermon is about to go on a crusade...defeat the six brats!"

"A dynasty about to be made by me...Dynasmon!"

"Good...all of you...prepare yourselves...I will cause a distraction and you will head to the Digimon World and sneak your way there...and establish a base and will stay there until I contact you...That way your arrival won't be detected once Seraphimon and the others are preoccupied with something that I would send to them."

"Yes, master..."

"Grottomon understand."

"Crusadermon and Dynasmon will serve you till the end..."

"Hopefully those kingdom klutz would summon those human brats...I can't wait to get my hands on Izumi Orimoto..."

"We are ready..."

"Give us the word and we will depart..."

"I would love to kill those brats again..."

"Duskmon will get even on Koji Kimura...if I can't possess him again..."

"Good, my loyal subjects...now I make the move!"

Getting the message, the Digimon villains prepare themselves as Lucemon made his move as he unleashed a "preview" by sending a powerful Digimon and have it attack a land where Seraphimon's castle is near it, and as the Digimon (chimera –type that has the attributes of a dragon, unicorn and griffin), began to attack everything on sight, and the Digimon kingdom's strongest fighters intercepted it, and even they are having a hard time containing it due to the hybrid Digimon's ability and strength.

"Lucemon has made his move!"

"That thing's too big...and strong!"

"Unload everything you have!"

"It's not stopping!"

"Just keep attacking!"

"That thing is still advancing forward!"

"Don't stop or die trying!"

"Yes, sir!"

With all eyes focused on the intruder, Lucemon's minions began to descend to the Digimon World and found a place to hide while no one is looking, and the plan worked well, as the villains are secured in their new base, and there Lucemon waited as he watched his "bait" being taken down by the Digimon Kingdom and all is well, until Seraphimon and Cherubimon noticed that only one Dark Digimon attacked and both sensed that this is just a diversion to make them lose their guard.

"Your highness...we finally contain the intruder!"

"Yes...it was very strong..."

"Any thing else that you saw?"

"No, your highness..."

"This is strange..."

"Yes...only one came to attack our kingdom..."

"Seraphimon, Ophanimon...what if this is just a distraction...?"

"What? Cherubimon...are you saying that...?"

"That's how I notice it..."

While the kingdom is assessing the damage, Lucemon then uses a "mirror" to see what the human world is like, and soon he is able to find the Six "Chosen Ones", who are now currently spending their normal lives, and is curious to see if they would be summoned back to the Digimon World, and is rather anxious to see them come back, so he can get even by tormenting them first before killing them.

"_So this is what the human world looked like...maybe I would let the Royal Knights grant their wishes and let them have fun there..._"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to Shibuya, Japan, where life there is ongoing, the streets are filled with people and vehicles while everything is business as usual. As people are walking the streets and crossing the road, you can see Takuya Kanbara walking by, as it was an ordinary day as he just left school (he is now in junior high, aged 15). Despite the years that went by after the events of Lucemon's first defeat, he is still a teenager and is slightly a few inches shorter than an average adult man.

As he is wandering the streets to see what he could do as it was still early for him to go home, he came across a familiar face and this rekindled his being as the person he came across to is non other than Izumi Orimoto. Like Takuya, she is also aged 15, and though she is the same as before, theree are some changes in her: She is now sexier, her breast was developed (probably a B-cup), her curves, especially her legs, are noticeable, and her face is prettier as ever. Takuya blushed as he is immediately smitten and was able to compose himself upon recognizing her.

"Huh? Izumi?"

"Eh? How did you...?"

"It's me!"

"Takuya?"

"Yeah..."

"Takkuya! How are you? It's been nearly five years since we last met..."

"I'm fine. You?"

"Look at me...I'm sexy! Maybe I can grant you a date..."

"Seriously?"

"Just kidding!"

As the two got re-acquainted, they decided to go to a fastfood restaurant, and there they talked more about what they are doing at this time. Both admitted that they missed each other and their friends, but then they got another surprise as Junpei Shibayama showed up, and it turns out he is working part-time as a waiter, and told them that once his shift is over, he'll join the two, but for now he asks for Takuya and Izumi's orders.

"Takuya! Izumi!"

"Junpei?"

"Glad I bump in to you guys...and glad you came here..."

"You work here?"

"Part-time...and since you're here...try to diner here for 30 minutes..."

"Why?"

"In 30 minutes my shift would be over...and there I can chat with you guys...and get your contact number..."

"Okay..."

"Here is our order..."

After that, the two teens dine in until about 30 minutes later, Junpei's shift is over and he joins his two friends and talked about what they have been doing since their last time being together at the Digimon World, as he admitted that he missed their companies and that he hasn't heard much from Tomoki Himi and the twin siblings Koji Minamoto and Koji Kimura. As the trio are wondering how to find them and re-establish their contacts, Tomoki came across them and so were the twins, and thus the six "Chosen" are complete once more.

"Hey, guys!"

"Tomoki!"

"Hi!"

"Wow...you're almost a tweener!"

"A "tweener"?"

"You're 12 years old now...that means the next year you'll be a teenager..."

"Yeah..."

"So...Koji...Koichi...did your families get along?"

"Yeah..."

"No problem..."

"It's been five years..."

"Yeah...but time flew so fast..."

"Okay...let's give each other our contact numbers so we can stay in touch..."

"Good idea!"

"Yeah...we can have an adventure here just like in the Digimon World..."

"Oh...my auntie is having a party at her villa...and she asked me to invite you..."

"Sure!"

"We'll be there..."

"Count me in!"

As they all give their contact numbers, they all discussed what to do as Junpei suggested that they have a reunion of sorts which the others agreed on, while Koji invited them to a party at a villa as his aunt is holding a party, and the others agreed in unison. After that, they all departed to head home, happy that they got together again, and hoped that their upcoming reunion would be as memorable as their time in the Digimon World, unaware of Lucemon's revival.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as you get to see Lucemon and his minions making their first move and put the Digimon world in a pre-crisis, while the six "Chosen" ones are reunited, and are about to set in for a reunion. This would certainly set the events on their return for another adventure for our heroes.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The six "Chosen" are getting together, and are going to a trip, but then sparks fly as Takuya and Izumi are getting closer, and a "sensual" moment will make them closer until attractions put them together.


	3. Reunion of Sorts, Sensual Ride

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

With the villains now back in the Digimon World and are in hiding to make their move without being detected, now is the time for the "Chosen" to make their way to the Digimon World for a second time, in which it would begin with a reunion of sorts as they get to meet and re-establish their bonding before the new adventure begins. But before that, feelings are explored, and the two teens, Takuya and Izumi, would get to experience what would be their "first awakening".

Yup, this is where their "new adventure" would begin...so think of this as a preview before the six of them would be called back to the Digimon World while Takuya and Izumi's feelings would be partially explored here before their "relationship" would advance further. This would be "icing" before getting the "cake"...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

At the Digimon World, A few weeks later, Seraphimon is having an emergency meeting with Ophanimon and Cherubimon as they deduced that things can't be ignored and are having a feeling that the recent attack is just a "tip of an iceberg" and that Lucemon is planning something big. The trio are then joined by Angemon and the revived **Sorcermon** in discussing on what steps they should take in anticipating an assault from Lucemon, with Cherubimon making the assumption that Lucemon's forces, such as Ranamon and Grottomon, may have arrived here during the chimer-like Digimon's rampage, the four of them made a hard decision, and all reluctantly agreed in unison.

Seraphimon:"So...what are your decisions...?"

Angemon: "We made a lot of considerations..."

Sorcermon: "And based on what just happened...as well as the possibility that Lucemon may have revived his minions...including the Royal Knights..."

Ophanimon: "Cherubimon and I made a "close-door meeting" on this matter..."

Cherubimon: "...and I accepted her suggestion..."

Seraphimon:"And so...?"

Angemon: "We accept your proposal..."

Sorcermon: "Yes...we made our agreement, even though it's a bit...unprecedented..."

Ophanimon: "It cannot be helped..."

Cherubimon: "At least this would give me a chance to make peace with them...and him..."

Seaphimon: "Ten it's settled. Ophanimon...you know what to do."

With Seraphimon giving the "go-signal", Ophanimon then attempts to use magic to contact the six "Chosen", aware that five of them are in their mid-teens while Tomoki is now a "tween", hoping that she could contact and inform them of the current situation before Lucemon would attempt to disrupt the SOS message and try to attack her, unaware that this is also part of Lucemon's plans: to have the six "Chosen" to return to the Digimon Wolrd and have his revived minions to go and slay them.

**-x-**

At the human world, Takuya, Izumi and Tomoki got a message from Junpei that they are going to meet both Koji and Koichi in Hiroshima which Junpei and the twin brothers agreed to make the prefecture their venue and the trio got a text message response that Takuya, Izumi and Tomoki are going there and that they are going to meet up with Junpei on the Shibuya Station in the next day, which is Saturday. After getting a reply, Junpei sends a text message to Koji about the confirmation and there he gets a reply, and the trip is set with the trip to Hiroshima is going to take place tomorrow.

**-x-**

Saturday morning, it was the day that he is set to meet up with the others at the Shibuya Station and right now he is inside his room, where he is naked and choosing the right clothes for this occasion. While doing so, he had random thoughts of Izumi in her sexy attire which he saw a few weeks ago, and when he unintentionally pictures her in his mind naked, his "first awakening" kicked in. His penis slowly rises up hard and he is shocked by this, as the feeling was not only sensual, but it also tempted him to touch himself, which he tries to resist, knowing that his family is there.

"_Oh no...why is this happening...I know this is normal based on the biology class my classmates and I took...but what a bad timing...!_"

Outside, Takuya's dad, **Hiroaki**, and his younger brother, **Shinya**, are outside Takuya's room and heard him rambling, and when they opened the door, they are rather surprised to see Takuya "commanding" his erection to subside, and Shinya asked his dad why Takuya's penis is "standing up" while Hiroaki explained it much to Takuya's horror, though Hiroaki assured to Takuya that there is nothing to be ashamed of.

Takuya: "Get small...get small...become softer...become softer...!"

Hiroaki: "Ah...Takuya has become "matured"...!"

Shinya: "Eh? Why is Takuya's "birdie" standing up? Is there something wrong with him...?"

Takuya: "Wha..? Dad! Shinya! It's not what you think!"

Hiroaki: "Hee-hee-hee...boing-boing-ka-boing...boing-boing-ka-boing...Takuya is now ripe and ready..."

Shinya: "Dad...will that happen to me as well when I'm older?"

Takuya: "Dad! Don't give Shinya any naughty ideas!"

Hiroaki: "Don't worry...I'm an honor student in my class during my high school days...I'll be sure to teach Shinya about sex education...as well as the A-B-C of sex..."

Shinya: "Really? I look forward to it...whatever that is..."

Takuya argued with his dad that resulted in some comical moments, but this helped the teen as his arousal slowly subsided and he puts on his clothes and left for the Shibuya Station.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, Takuya arrived at the Shibuya Station where Izumi, Tomoki and Junpei are waiting, having arrived minutes earlier and the four of them got together, with Junpei telling Takuya that Koji sent a text message saying that they're going to be a bit late and urged the four of them to go on ahead as the xt message stated that they will catch up later. By then the bullet train arrived and the four of them boarded, though they are taken by surprise at the number of passengers inside and they struggled to find space before the train door slides to a close. By then the train moved and is heading for Hiroshima.

The four Chosen then began to chat together as they recalled the time they spent on the Digimon World, and they expressed slight disbelief that time flew so fast as they soon discovered each others' ages now that the three of them are in junior High while Tomoki is soon about to enter one as well. Here the chosen learned of their ages, which included thew twin brothers of Koji and Koichi:

- Takuya Kanbara. 15 years old

- Izumi Orimoto. 15 years old

- Junpei Shibuyama. 16 years old

- Tomoki Himi. 12 years old

- Koji Minamoto. 15 years old

- Koichi Kimura. 15 years old

They are still relishing how their adventures have changed them during their "apparent year-long" trip and how they faced the adversities and the challenges in their lives and how it made them better persons while experiencing near close calls with death. The six "Chosen" have been through a lot and yet they persevered and in the end won their greatest challenge and are together again after finally returning home. And each one of them underwent a lot of changes in their lives and would affect their future in appositive way and would affect people around them in a good way, something that they learned a lot due to their experiences they got.

- Tomoki learned not to rely too much on others and learned to stand on his own.

- Izumi now learned that being alone is something she cannot do and would enjoy others' company.

- Koji and Koichi have learned what being brothers is all about and must put away their petty resentments. And this has helped them a lot. As the brothers became inseparable and are very close to each other. Even the others are glad to see that all is well…except for two persons.

Before the Chosen Children's final battle against Lucemon, Takuya and Izumi indirectly developed feeling for one another though they haven't acted on it. Now both are aged 15, the two started to get a bit awkward when they are alone or separate from the rest. Though Junpei still flirts with Izumi, he is at least being a gentleman and not take advantage of her. He even starts to see Takuya as a rival though he holds no animosity towards him and even tried to get him to admit that he developed a crush on her.

While on a train heading to Hiroshima, Junpei got the chance to talk to Takuya, which further confirmed his suspicions.

Junpei: "So, Takuya…found any girls to flirt with…?"

Takuya: "Come on, Junpei…I'm not a playboy like you…and shouldn't you lose weight so you can attract a bevy of beautiful girls…?"

Junpei: "Hey…I am what I am…so who is your crush at school…?"

Takuya: "No one…none of the girls at my school interests in me…"

Junpei: "Ooohhhh…then how about Izumi…?"

Takuya's eyes moved and saw her near the train door and his cheeks went a little red, as his feelings towards her slowly builds up and in an effort to hide his embarrassment, he looked away, and Junpei started to poke a little tease at his friend , even though he started to see him as a rival for her affections.

Junpei: "I knew it…you like Izumi…looks like I got competition…"

Takuya: "Knock it off, fat boy…she's just a friend…"

Junpei: "Then why are you blushing?"

Takuya: "I'm not…"

Junpei: "Yes you are…"

Takuya: "No I'm not…"

Junpei: "Yes you are…"

Takuya: "No I'm not…"

Junpei: "Yes you are…"

Takuya: "No I'm not…"

Junpei: "Yes you are…"

Takuya: "No I'm not…"

Junpei: "Yes you are…"

Takuya: "Will you knock it off…?"

As the two boys are bickering, Izumi glances at the two, smiling to see that Takuya and Junpei are getting along ever since coming to the Digital World, but as she glances at Takuya, her eyes blinked and her cheeks went a little red as she glances at Takuya, as she slowly recalled the time at the Digital World where he indirectly admitted to have a liking to her but they haven't got the chance to explore that feeling after Lucemon's defeat and returning to Shibuya.

"_Takuya…what is there in you that made me feel this way…? Am I really falling for you…?_"

Tomoki notices her eyeing Takuya and slowly went to her and whispered something to her which made her feel more awkward.

"So…you like Takuya, right?"

"Hey…!"

"It's okay…you have my recommendation…"

"W-what are you…"

As she stammers while trying to rebut, the train stopped at the next station and passengers get off while new ones went inside, and they are a lot of them, and soon Junpei and Tomoki are being separated from Takuya and Izumi, as the other two got together amid the passengers trying to squeeze their way in to fit inside the coach of the Shinkansen, both blushed at this while trying not to cause an awkward moment.

"Um…so, found a boyfriend yet…?"

"Ah, no…I haven't…they're not to my liking…what about you…?"

"Single…none of the girls in my school have touched my heart…"

"Really…? Maybe you're just fantasizing about me…"

"Well…I do think of you…you're my friend…and um…"

"Well…I know where friends…but…um…"

As the two fumbled in their words, the train made a rather sudden stop as the "signal light" flashed red, and this caused Izumi to slant against the wall with Takuya using his hands to cushion his fall so as not to bump into Izumi, but then her hands moved and accidentally touched his front . The other passengers in front of him were also pushed and Takuya's body moved a little towards her, and his lower body slightly pushed towards her hands, and both realized this.

Izumi's eyes widened as she felt his front slowly hardening and tries to get her hand off, but with the passengers hogging the space, she couldn't move her hand much, only a little and the friction caused Takuya's awakening erection to throb inside his pants. The 14-year old boy blushed and was embarrassed by what's happening and tried to move back a little so she could free her right hand, but he couldn't due to limited space , and he ended up moving a little forward, and her hand further pressed the bulge, feeling him vibrating.

"Sorry…"

"F-for what…?"

"That…"

"I-it's okay…"

As the two tried to stay calm,, the trains lowly moved and the force of the shift of speed caused the passengers to move and Takuya slowly mover towards Izumi, further pressing the bulge against her hand, and she could feel him vibrating more, and she could see he was very embarrassed, but she tried to keep calm, but as the train came to a slow stop again, the two teens slowly glanced at each others' eyes, and while she was slowly wondering what to do, the sensual feeling Takuya felt, and the pretty face of Izumi, he was slowly losing his sense of reality and slowly leaned towards her face, slowly kissed her cheek.

"T-Takuya…?"

Takuya glanced at her face, slowly developing his feelings for her as her hand unknowingly caresses the bulge on his pants, producing arousing sensations and making his feel his need for her and he slowly placed his lips against hers, slowly kissing her, and she was in shock at what just happened, and doesn't know what to do, except to accept the kiss , which she slowly got a bit sensually dizzy as the kiss slowly went passionate and as the atmosphere to the coach remained the same, the two are slowly trapped in their reality.

"Mmm…Takuya…"

"Izumi…I am falling for you…since our adventure at the Digital world…mmm…"

"Takuya…mmm….are you sure…? Or you're saying that because of my body…mmm…"

"I like you…mmm…the way…mmm…you are…"

Both moaned softly through their kisses and Takuya's body hungered for more as he managed to get a little room to open his zipper and pull out his erection, and Izumi went wide-eyed as she accidentally touched it, feeling his smooth skin, feeling it vibrating, and could feel its every part, from the "head" down the smooth, yet hard length of his shaft.

"T-Takuya…what are you...?"

"P-Please…"

Seeing the begging look of his eyes, and not wanting to cause a scene, she reluctantly began to slowly rub his penis up and down, feeling him throb harder and harder, and he kissed her passionately to keep him from moaning aloud. His right hand slowly caressing her creamy thighs which also arouses her but then all he could do is to caress her thighs while her right hand slowly rubbed him up and down while his lips remained locked against hers. They briefly stopped kissing as Takuya glanced at the other passengers and is relieved to see that they are facing towards the other way, unaware of what they are doing.

"T-Takuya…should I stop…?"

"N-No…k-keep going…it's the only way for this to end…"

"Takuya…ah…"

The two teens whispered among themselves but she got a jolt as his fingers slowly raveled upwards, further caressing her upper thigh which in turn caused her to slowly increase the speed of her hand rubbing his erection. She could feel him throb harder and harder, as the train started to move slowly as the signal light gave and "green light", and the travel resumes. Seeing that no one is looking at them, Takuya was slowly being consumed by the sensual feeling and leaned towards her, making it like he is whispering to Izumi, but in actuality he secretly kissed her neck, which she reluctantly tilted her neck, allowing the 15-year old boy to gain more access to her neckline, slowly pecking her neck with his soft lips, and then resumed kissing her.

"Takuya…mmm…"

"Mmm…keep…mmm…going…mmm…"

As her hand continues to rub his hard penis, something is approaching as he felt his organ tensing and felt something is building up, and though he is unsure at first, he finally realized what this feeling is and took out his thick, hand-sized face towel and placed it on the tip of his erection, and Izumi realized what this means.

"W-wait…Takuya…what if…"

"Ahh…d-don't worry…j-just keep it…up…ahh…"

Not sure what to do, but not wanting other prying eyes to look at what they're doing, Izumi slowly increased her rubbing, feeling him throb harder while Takuya tried hard not to moan aloud as his "first time" is approaching and the feeling gets stronger…and pleasurable. He managed to keep himself from bucking his hips as the "moment" arrived, and she could feel him throb and pulsed, but managed to keep his "essence" from spilling over, as it filled up the towel, though she is unsure if he has emptied himself or not, but she kept on rubbing his penis.

She noticed him sweating a bit and he gave her a kiss on the lips before he stopped, and took the towel and folded it to make sure its content won't spill, while she slowly stopped her rubbing as she felt his penis slowly softening up. By then the train stopped at the next station and the passengers slowly make their way out and Takuya uses the opportunity to hide his organ, which Izumi finally get to see his organ for the first time, in its "limp" form.

"_Wow...so that's what a "birdie" looks like...so cute...eh...? What am I thinking?_"

Soon after the space is slightly tolerable after which Tomoki and Junpei rejoined the two and started teasing them about making out which the other two denied despite their faces blushing red. The foursome finally reached Hiroshima and began their tour there, and while Junpei and Tomoki went to buy some snacks, Takuya and Izumi are alone, and their feelings went awkward after their "session" at the train.

"Izumi…I'm sorry for what I made you did at the train earlier…"

"N-never mind it…it's my fault…I accidentally touched you there…"

But before their discussion would continue, the other two came back and are rather worried and this made the two blink their eyes in surprise at what Junpei is about to say, with Tomoki looking worried as well.

"We got a call from Koichi…he and Koji got a call from the Digital World…and it was Ophanimon...she said that someone...or something...has just revive Lucemon…we have to get to the Shibuya Station by tomorrow morning…!"

"Koji sent us a text message saying that he'll meet us there tomorrow!"

"Seriously?"

"Then...?"

"Looks like our reunion's going to be put on hold...at least we'll be together again..."

"Another trip to the Digimon World...guys, are you fine with it...?"

"Yup..."

"Count me in!"

"Then it's settled!"

The four friends glanced at each other and decided to meet up at Shibuya Station tomorrow where Koji and Koichi are to meet them tomorrow as they boarded the train that would ride them back to Shibuya..

**-x-**

Arriving back at the Shibuya Station, the foursome went their separate ways. As Tomoki and Junpei left for home to prepare for tomorrow's trip, Takuya was holding Izumi's hand as he was walking her home, and when they arrived at the Orimoto house, a thought hit him and asked her something.

"Izumi…would you like to stay at my house tonight? That way we can get there faster so…um…"

Izumi blushed at this but had to consider his offer. She is unsure of this but then gave her reply with a kiss to his lips and went inside her house. As Takuya is wondering, a few minutes later Izumi came out of the house carrying a bag and approached the teen boy.

"All set. I can stay in your house…but what about…"

"We'll discuss that later…let's go."

And so the two walked together towards the Kanbara house, though they seem to be indirectly becoming a couple as neither one seem to admit that they're "official".

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

I'm sure you're familiar with this chapter...and I won't blame you for that. I still have the back-up copy of the original version, and instead of deleting it completely, I decided to re-post them and used them in certain key chapters, but of course i'll be putting in some original plots so as to make it feel like it's a brand-new story. At least you'll get to see some Takuya x Izumi moments, and hope it would satisfy you readers while the "new moments" are being made by me...which would happen soon...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The six "Chosen" are preparing to get ready for their trip back to the Digimon World, while Takuya and Izumi's "awakening" are going on "full blast" before their new adventure...


	4. Sensual Sleepover

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

Wow…I didn't expect this much reception, and many thanks to you guys…I fell like updating earlier than expected, so here's the next chapter of this revived fic. While our teen heroes are preparing to meet with each other and gather at the Shibuya Station, and with Lucemon's forces are having a "preparation" of their own in anticipation to Takuya and the gang coming to the Digimon World, here is another "moment" with Takuya and Izumi.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

At the Digimon World, Lucemon's minions are staying in their secret hideout, most of them seemingly anxious on getting in on some actions as they are awaiting the arrival of the "Chosen Teens" to arrive, but it has been weeks (in the Digimon World, at least) since they secretly arrived, they are itching to do some damage yet they were told by Lucemon not to attract attention as they are meant to intercept the teenagers once their presence are known.

However, things took a slight turn when Crusadermon and Dynasmon secretly created a "portal" that allows them to go in and out of the Digimon world and travel freely, yet secretly, in the human world, and there they were able to keep their presence concealed while looking around Japan, its islands, its prefectures, and everything they see in their sights. After several hours, both the Royal Knights returned, and there Arbomon and the others confronted them, asking them how their "leisure trip" went on.

Grottomon: "So...how is your trip...?"

Ranamon: "This better be good..."

Duskmon: "We agreed to keep this from Lucemon provided that you brought us some good news regarding your secret trip..."

Arbomon: "But this is all for naught..."

Mercurymon: "And if Lucemon finds out...and we get dragged in..."

Crusadermon:"Relax, my comrades...relax..."

Dynasmon:"We promise that the news we brought would benefit us all..."

Lucemon: "Benefit, huh? Especially when you goad my subordinates in keeping your trip a secret...? I am dismayed...perhaps you can enlighten me to save you from my wrath...?"

By then Lucemon appeared and he appeared displeased to saee what the Royal Knights just did, but then Crusadermon and Dynasmon were able to quick-wit him by telling them that their "travels" have brought inspiration and ideas on how to use Japan in their favor to cause distraction for the "Chosen Teens" and pointed out that Arbomon, Grottomon, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Mercurymon and Duskmon can benefit from it, which the six Digimon villains got roped in, which seemingly worked in their favor.

Crusadermon: "Yes, Lord Lucemon...our trip is a scret...for we wanted to see what the human world is like..."

Dynasmion: "So that it would inspire us to think of new tactics to deal with the imminent arrival of the Chosen Children..."

Lucemon:"Oh, really...?"

Crusadermon: "Yes, my Lord...you see..."

Dynasmon: "We so many landscapes we saw...it gave us fresh ideas on how to use against them..."

Crusadermon: "And with lots of things that would benefit our six comrades here..."

Ranamon: "Really?"

Arbomon: "How so...?"

Crusadermon: "For instance...Grottomon's power of gravity..."

Dynasmon: "Ranamon's territory of water..."

Crusadermon: "Arbomon putting his victims to sleep..."

Dynasmon: "Duskmon's power of flight..."

Crusadermon: "Mercurymon's power over elements..."

Ranamon: "Hey...are you making this up?"

Grottomon: "Wait...they may be telling the truth..."

Crusadermon: "Of course...we will show you the visuals on what we discovered...and how you can use them to your advantage..."

Arbomon: "What do you think, Duskmon?"

Duskmon: "Give them a benefit of a doubt...if what they show us is valuable...then we take their words for it..."

As the eight villains were talking about the ideas it spawned and how it would work in their favor against their upcoming intruders, Lucemon slowly sees the logic and told the Royal Knights that he will let it slide as long as it won't attract Seraphimon's attention and if their would-be plans work, he will reward them, which his minions agreed in unison. After that, Lucemon teleported away while the villains are given a "preview" by the Royal Knights on what6 Japan looked like and gives each of the six an "assigned" target to choose to cause their "opponents" to be distracted long enough to take their Beast Spirits from them.

**-x-**

Back at Shibuya, the sun is now setting as night approaches, for the time now is 18:45, and the six "Chosen" are all preoccupied with their rations as they are heading back to the Digital World where their adventure began, and the scene shifts to the Minamoto house where twin brothers Koichi and Koji are stocking their food and clothes inside their bags after telling their parents that they and some friends are gong on a camping trip, and at Koji's room you can see the twin brothers packing up though Koichi felt a bit of apprehension as he recalled five years ago on how he became Duskmon and Velgmon due to Cherubimon's manipulation, but then he got some encouraging words from his twin brother, Koji, as he assured to him he won't be made into a puppet ever again.

"You need not to be apprehensive…you were controlled because at that time you were emotionally open and sadness was prevalent within you, but now you don't have to be afraid anymore…the the Guardians will see to that…and since you're not in a coma anymore, I'm sure we can handle this…plus I'm sure you'll be given a Digital Spirit Evolution once we get there…as well as a Fractal Code of your own..."

"I see…I guess I'm worrying over something so shallow…"

"Don't be…we made it this far…our families reunited…and we got along now…so everything should be okay. Right now we should strengthen our minds so we don't get tempted by whoever will be our enemy…I'm sure the others feel the same…oh, do we have all of our rations?"

"Yes…"

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"First aid kit?"

"Check."

"Briefs?"

"Check."

"Swiss Knife?"

"Check."

"Flashlights?"

"Check."

As the two brothers are getting ready to pack everything up, Tomoki came in, as he arrived a the Minamoto house earlier after he got permission from his parents to stay over at the Minamoto house. He then placed his bag near Koichi's as he too has his own supply of rations and clothes.

"Looks like you two are ready…what time are we to leave tomorrow?"

"About 6 AM , and the meeting place will be at the Shibuya Train Station…Junpei will be there as well…"

"I'm surprise that your parents gave you permission to come along, Tomoki…"

"Ah, that was nothing, Koichi…I managed to convince them…"

"And now that leaves Takuya and Izumi…"

"Junpei seem to have found a rival over her affections…"

"Huh? Are you saying Junpei and Takuya are vying for Izumi?"

"Yup. Even Izumi seem to have a crush on Takuya…"

"What's the matter, Koichi? You like her too…?"

"No…not like that…she's like a sister to me…"

"Don't worry…as school starts in September, I'll introduce you to some girls I met…"

"Er…I don't think I'm ready for commitment just yet…"

Laughter can be heard within the bedroom coming from Koji and Tomoki as they started teasing Koichi about being too shy towards girls his age, even though Koichi urged the two to stop teasing him. Downstairs, Koji's parents can hear them and are glad that since Koichi came to live with them, the house has been lively and that Koji is now very friendly towards his step mother. Mr. Minamoto is glad things turn out well for the best, and couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

At the Kanbara house, the time now is 19:00, and the two teens are alone as Takuya found a note stating that everyone made an emergency trip to Mt. Bandai to see a family friend and that food is prepared and was told that if he needs anything, make a call. Takuya sighed as he was earlier feeling apprehensive as this would be Izumi's first visit to his house, worrying that his younger brother and parents would tease him about her, but Izumi was a little nervous as she would be spending the night with Takuya alone.

"Wow ... una casa così grande…"

"Er…can you say it in Japanese, please…?"

"It means "it's such a big house"…sorry…since growing up in Italy I've been used to speaking Italian…"

"E-he-he…"

"So are you going to pack up?"

"After we have dinner…"

And so the two teens prepared their dinner and sat together, and ate their food. While eating, Izumi glances at Takuya, seeing him in a different light, from the hot-head to a steadfast and reliable friend and now her unofficial lover. She wondered why they become one after the "session" they had at the train, and it was a miracle no one from the other passengers suspected them of "that". As Takuya look at her, his eyes was drawn to her pretty face, and he unknowingly leaned his face toward hers, their lips connected and they kissed again.

Her hands moved, apparently to push him away, but instead placed them on his chest and the kiss continued, both feeling emotionally drawn to each other and after some two minutes they parted, their cheeks blushed and looked at their laps, feeling awkward to say something until he made the first move to speak, which surprised her upon hearing it..

"Izumi…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Takuya…"

Her faced blushed further at his proposal and she was unsure at first, but after seeing the look on his eyes, she hesitated for a while, asking him if he is serious and when he says yes, she slowly felt sure of this, realizing her feeling for him is the same as his feelings for her, and she accepted. The two kissed before finishing their foods and both washed the dishes. After that they went to Takuya's bedroom, which she finds it "ordinary". She also finds the bed a little big as it fits two persons, but Takuya brought out a futon telling her he'll be sleeping there while she stays on his bed.

"But…"

"It's okay…"

"Still..."

"I won't mind it…I insist…we share the bed…at least it'll be a less bit messy…"

"Okay…"

And so Izumi watches Takuya preparing his rations and things on his bag as he prepared to set al of the items needed for the trip. However he forgets that Izumi is here so he strips down to his brief and began to place the food, clothes and items inside his duffel bag, while she looks at him in a curious way. She recalled the "session" they had inside the train though she only saw him in "limp" form, wondering what his organ is like in "hard" form.

"_Hmm…his "birdie" is quite...limp…but I wonder what it looked like when he's hard…and its a good thing that he shaved himself...wait…what am I thinking?_"

After segregating all he needed, he opened the closet and took a towel, while removing his briefs, and Izumi gets to see him naked, while seeing his shaved organ for the second time. Though blushing, she wasn't embarrassed and is instead curious to see how to compare sizes. As Takuya turned around, he saw her standing there and he was rattled, struggling to cover himself which she giggled at the sight of her new boyfriend.

"You seem to forget that I'm here…and remember, you made me rub your "birdie"…so I'm used to the sight…besides we had biology class so I know what it's like."

"Er…um…uh…"

"It' s okay…"

Sighing, Takuya felt defeated and dropped the towel though she scooted closer and hugged him telling him it's okay, and kissed him. She glanced down south and noticed that he shaved himself.

"Did you shave yourself?"

"Yeah…since I turned 13, I got hair down there, and after seeing it, I felt annoyed so I shaved it…"

"Hmm…keep it shaved…you look good."

"Uh…okay…what about you…?"

"Eh?"

"Ah…never mind…"

"Fine…yeah, I shaved myself…"

"…"

"What else do you want to know…"

"Er…are you mad at me…"

"A little…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Fine…I forgive you…"

"So…we make out?"

"WHAT? MAKE OUT?"

"Yeah…make out…we just argued and now we're not mad at each other anymore…"

"Sigh…it's "make up"…not "make out"…"

"Sorry…"

"Oh, never mind it…"

* * *

A little later the two talked and started giggling as the made up and hugged then they kissed. After that, both sat on the bed and his eyes looked down, seeing her creamy legs since she's wearing a mini-skirt. Izumi thought he's peeking at her but saw him watching adoringly at her legs and felt he's attracted to her.

"So you like my legs, huh?"

"Sorry…it's just that…you're attractive…"

"Well…glad you liked me…oh, alright…since you saved me from before…and since I saw your "birdie"…you can peek at me…but just for tonight…but if you spill this to the others…"

"Eh? But…are you sure…?"

"It's the least I can give in return…"

His heart beats faster as this is his first time to see more than a girl's legs and she's willing, and realizing that this is once in a lifetime chance, he reluctantly accepted and slowly raised her skirt, seeing more of her creamy upper thighs, while she swallowed hard as she gets to show her first boyfriend a portion of her hidden assets, but her eyes shifts to his penis, and stared wide-eyed seeing it moving and increasing in size. She swallowed harder as she gets to see Takuya's organ going from limp to hard, and when his penis achieves "full strength", she recalled what they did on the train and automatically grasped it, causing the 15-year old boy to moan and buck his hips, arousing sensations hitting him and he unknowingly kissed her on the lips, and she was taken by surprise, and had to accept the kiss.

"Mmm…Takuya…"

"Mmm…Izumi-chan…"

* * *

At the Shibayama house, Junpei is readying his rations and food, and thanks to taking a job sideline, he has amassed advanced allowances to buy the food he wanted to take with him to the trip and within minutes he is ready and will meet with the others tomorrow.

"Can't wait to meet up with the others tomorrow…and I wonder if we get to use our Digital Beast Spirits again…"

* * *

Back at the Kanbara house, the scene shifts to Takuya's bed with Izumi laying down with Takuya on top, kissing her passionately on her lips, her legs spread, and is clad in her bra and panties, while he is gyrating his hips, his erection rubbing against the fabric of her panties, almost penetrating her. Her body is slowly being overwhelmed by sensual desire as sensual feelings she never felt is slowly overtaking her senses. Her hips slowly began to move up to meet his, and both moaned through their lips.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Her hands moved and seemingly pushed him away, which Takuya broke the kiss wondering if he did something wrong, but to his surprise, Izumi grasp his erection and sensually rubbed him up and down, feeling him throb harder and harder, and the young boy gave gasping moans while thrusting his hips to meet her hand rubbing. He then gave her another kiss and hugged her, and in the minutes passed both are now kneeling, and Izumi looked quite worried and he asked her if there is something wrong.

"Izumi...? Did I do something wrong...? If so...I'm sorry..."

"Takuya...sorry...but..I'm not yet..."

"I understand...I won't force you."

"Thanks..."

"..."

"But...I'll let you touch me..."

"Izumi..."

"Just...don't tell the others about this...and..."

"And...?"

"Be gentle with me..."

"I promise..."

After giving his promise, Izumi slowly removed her remaining garments and is now naked before the teen boy. Takuya stared wide-eyed at the sight before her, as he get to be the first to see Izumi naked, and she was gorgeous. Her bust size is that of a B-cup, her hips and curves are sexy, and her "private spot" is fully shaved. His erection bobbed upward as he glances at her and Izumi slowly embraces him, and he can tell that she is nervous and gave her a passionate kiss before telling her that he will be gentle.

"Takuya..."

"I'll be gentle..."

"Thanks...mmm..."

After the initial kiss, Izumi made the first move. Slowly, but deliberately, she reached out, her hands seeking Takuya's neck, and when her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, she drew herself closer, and engulfed his lips in a passionate kiss; when she drew back, she sighed happily, her eyes glittering in the soft light with their love for him. Takuya blinked once, then twice, then leaned forward and began the kiss again, only, this time, he opened his mouth a little towards the end, and felt most pleased when she slipped her tongue between his lips and teased his own tongue.

While their tongues clashed, their thoughts are lost as they think nothing more than enjoy themselves sensually, as Izumi could feel her body slowly "energizing", and the same goes for Takuya. Next, as he thought about it, his hands slowly traced up and down the tight curve of Izumi's silken hips, her skin almost tickling his fingertips. Carefully, he moved his hands inward, moving them towards her "special area", the one place that made her truly special.

"Be gentle down there..."

"I will..."

When his fingers reached the "proper place", he looked into her eyes, as for approval. She merely beamed back at him, her eyes twinkling brightly as she whispered, "Go on." Slowly, he searched out the small little nub of her clitoris, and began to work it slowly, waiting until it became hard and silken by the tiny bit of fluid coming from her slit. When he felt it was just right, he began twirling his fingers in a lazy circle, thumb rubbing the inside of her thigh, his middle and ring finger slowly working along the lips of her slit. Carefully, he slipped them through, working his way back on her until…

"Whoa…" Takuya gasped, and then asked Izumi something. "Izumi, you're still a virgin?"

"Yes," She replied sheepishly, her face turning away a little as she blushed rosily. "Sorry…touching me is as far as I can go."

"Well.." Takuya whispered, his face drawing nearer hers.

"I am too, my love. All my life, I've saved myself for a special someone, you. Don't worry…we'll do this when we're both ready. That I promise." This made her blush even more. As he began working her entrance faster, she slowly began working her fingers along the length of his shaft, her fingers tickling the sensitive underside, causing Takuya to moan quietly.

This only served to arouse them both more, and they kept rubbing each others' organs for several minutes, and after several minutes of "manual play", they were working each other at a fever pitch, as the final seconds arrived, both reached their limits.

"Ahh... Izumi-chan! I'm about to…AHHH~" the 15-year old boy cried, just as he "exploded", as his shaft twitching and pulsing a few times before shooting his "essence" all over Izumi's arm and her belly. He lay there panting, his fingers still working up and down her entrance, until she "exploded" as well.

"Ahh! Takuya! Don't stop! Keep on…AAHHH~" she squealed, her now engorged lips suddenly gushing with her "feminine fluids". She lay there panting beside him for a moment, then she slowly on top of him while he lay there panting.

"You okay...?"

"Yeah..."

"Glad I'm your boyfriend..."

"Me too..."

"Let's get some sleep...?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Takuya then grabbed the blanket and covered himself and Izumi as they slowly fell asleep naked, yet both feel satisfied at what they just did, yet this also shows how they both loved each other and are ready to face any challenges coming their way once their travel to the Digimon World arrives.

**_To Be Continued:_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter…

With Lucemon's minions gaining access to Japan and are now "brewing" something in store for Takuya and the gang, while Takuya and Izumi's "sleepover" was more than just satisfying…it was sensual. Hope you like this "moment" between the two, as they are not yet ready to go "all the way" just yet, as they still young and…well…I'm sure you can guess my drift…

XD

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya and the gang are now reunited and are complete, and their trip to the Digimon World is about to commence. Expect the gang to get together with Bokomon and Neemon once they boarded Trailmon and…well…be patient as the next chapter is about to go underway.


	5. Morning Make out and Sensual Shower

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

So far, so good…the fic's picking up real good…but while the reunion with the "Chosen Teens" is becoming imminent, here's another treat for you Takuya x Izumi fans there…another sensual scene to keep you busy while awaiting their 2nd trip to the Digimon World where their new adventure is about to take place. It'll be a long ride before the ACTUAL adventure REALLY commences…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

The time now is 5 am, and Izumi is the first to wake up, feeling refreshed after last night's session and she loved the feeling of it and felt really in love. It was a crazy afterthought, after the "accidental" session she and Takuya and in the train, and then last night…and before she realized it, they're a couple. She never thought this kind of scenario would become a reality, as she recalled the time at Seraphimon's library where he indirectly made coded confessions about his feelings to her but it was in vain due to Takuya falling asleep after exhaustion, and now this. Nevertheless, she has no regrets and is happy about it.

"_Takuya...I'm glad you became my first boyfriend...and thank you for not taking advantage of me..._"

She glances at Takuya who is still asleep like a hibernating bear and she laid on top of his chest, listening to his serene breathing before glancing at his face. He was so cute, and even though he's 15, his body is still that of a youngster, smaller that an average adult person, and yet she didn't mind it…they're not in a hurry to grow up quickly and so she rather that she and Takuya enjoy their youth before both of them turn to the coming-of-age 18.

"_Guess we have all the time in the world...looks like yesterday and last night is the start of our first day as a couple...hmm...should we keep this a secret or tell the others we're a couple...? Come to think of it...hmm...since he's still asleep...better take a good look at him..._"

By then she realized what happened last night and when she peeked under the blankets, they were both naked and she slowly removed the covers, and glanced at his naked body, and her eyes slowly traveled towards his shaved "privates", and seeing that Takuya is still asleep, a naughty thought entered her mind and decided to have a "little fun" with him as she scooted closer to his organ, and gently pick it up and glances at it, seeing how cute it looked.

"_Wow...even if it's soft...his "birdie" is sooo cute...better see what it can do once I...hmm...yeah...let's see how it react once under my touch...I really wanted to know how it feels when he goes from soft to hard...yeah...this will be the first time I do an experiment...hope he doesn't mind it...and not wake up suddenly...yeah...experiment and explore..._"

She then saw the "hole" on its "head", and decided to start playing with Takuya's organ, as she slowly caressed it and within seconds it slowly hardened and grew in size, pointing straight and could feel it throbbing hard, which had a sensual look that struck her, and her body seem to make a move on its own, as her right hand slowly, but sensually, started to rub his erection up and down, and Takuya's arousal gives its reaction – throbbing and throbbing.

"_Wow...it can move...so smooth yet hard...full of life...better relish this moment or I'll never get another shot...!_"

Smirking, Izumi slowly increases the rubbing on Takuya's erection and she got the same results, but then she saw a small bottle of baby oil so she stopped her actions for a moment so she can get it. After getting it, she poured some on her right hand while noticing Takuya's erection moving back and from, so she smiled as she started to rub it with the baby oil in hand and this gives Takuya's raging organ a slippery feel, but this served to arouse him, as she sensually rubbed him up and down, while her left hand started to knead his balls, and soon Takuya's hips started to move in thrusts, slowly.

"_Wow...he liked that...let's see if I increase the speed..._"

Izumi smirked as she slowly increased the rubbing in a slow but steady pace, feeling him getting harder, and then his breathing became a bit ragged, though he remained asleep as she smirked wider seeing how sensual her actions had an effect on him in a subconscious level, and decided to increase her action a bit. She felt that she herself is getting aroused and soon his hips began to move faster as his legs spread wider.

As Izumi slowly increased the speed of her rubbing, his penis throbbed harder and harder while his hips was thrusting upward as well, his stomach muscle starting to get tensed as arousal is increasing in every second. She stopped her actions briefly to pour more baby oil on her hand and saw Takuya's erection "wagging" while pointing a bit upward, which she realized that he is just several more rubs before he exploded. Smiling, she decided to try and prolong his arousal as she slowly rubbed his arousal and decreases the rubbing a bit, but this didn't stop Takuya's hips from thrusting upward as the arousing sensation has enveloped his body, his erection throbbing harder, and seeing that he is in "agony", she decided that his body "has have enough" and slowly increases the rubbing.

"_Okay...better get to the finale...and see how he "explode"..._"

As she slowly increases her hand job, his hips moved upward and thrusts to meet Izumi's rubbing and as the minutes passed by, she can tell that Takuya is subconsciously reaching his limit, as his penis throbbed non-stop and his hips thrusts up hard, and before she knew it, he "exploded", and there she saw Takuya's erection "releasing" his "essence" as it shoots up and landed on his belly, and some on her hand, but she kept on rubbing him, as she can see in plain view how he "explode", feeling fascinated at what she saw.

"_Wow...like a water gun or fountain...so that's how a boy "explode"...so sensual to watch...and it's colored white..._"

By then, Takuya opened his eyes as he felt the sensual euphoria and looked down, rather surprised to see what is happening and what she is doing, yet he did nothing, letting her do what she want, and when she noticed him awake, she stopped her actions and took a small cloth to wipe off the "evidence" on his belly and her hand before snuggling her lover.

"Hmm...? Izumi?"

"Morning..."

"Yeah...morning...I thought it was a dream..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...glad I wake up in good timing..."

"Er...you're not mad?"

"Not really...glad you did that..."

"Thanks..."

As the two hugged and kissed, Takuya then asked permission if he can touch her, which she blushed, but seeing that she touched him without permission, she nodded and so she laid down while Takuya went on top, slowly kissing her on the lips, then slowly went to her breasts, and there she felt his hands leave her back, and move slowly over to cup her breasts. She shivered from the warm contact of both his hands…then a sharp pain ran through her breasts, and she jerked back. She looked at Takuya, who looked rather ashamed.

"Sorry…. Guess I squeezed too hard…"

"It's alright. Just be gentle, that's all. Okay?"

"Okay…"

He swallowed, and his hands rested on her bosoms again. This time, his hands roamed the soft flesh gently, stroking with the lightness of a feather. His skin is so soft, smooth and gentle, especially his fingers, which traveled within her, flowing from his hands, to her breasts, down to her lower body. It felt like tingling, and it only seemed to get stronger with his every touch.

"Ahh…"

His head bent down to kiss her neck, lightly nibbling her flesh. A low moan escaped her throat, and she could sense he was getting a bit more confident. His kisses trailed down her neck, down her chest, until his face was resting in her bosom. She could imagine the wide smile on his face at that moment, but was distracted by the feel of his breath, and the way his hair tickled her chest. Gentle kisses were placed, before Takuya, feeling bold, began to slowly and delicately lick her nipples. She shuddered, the feeling now getting stronger.

"Ahh…!"

Next, she could feel his hands now moving to touch her bottom. She sucked in breath as they traced a line down her thighs. Then she felt his fingers drifting to feel the inside of her leg, trailing up slowly. The light, dragging touch felt too much for her to take. She felt her body tensed as arousal is slowly surging her body, especially down south, between her legs. Seeing her aroused, Takuya decided to take the next step to make her feel good and to give her the best love he could offer, in which he lowered himself and is facing in front of her shaved "private part", a bit nervous as to how he would commence the pleasure-session.

"May I touch you here…?"

Izumi nodded, and he then lowered himself until facing her privates. Seeing that she gave her permission, Takuya peered closer and now he is in front of her womanhood. He gently parted her legs, and glanced at them carefully. This is the first time he would see a girl's "flower" up close and he felt nervous as to how to deliver a very good sensation to her body despite the "session" he had with her last night. With her legs wide apart, he could see her womanhood wide opened .he took a deep breath after recalling the time he secretly read how to pleasure a girl via an adult doujinshi his classmate loaned to him.

"_Okay…here goes…_"

He gently and slowly inserted a finger, then pushing it in and pulling it out, and repeated the process, then inserted another finger and did the same tactic. Takuya was feeling slightly bemused at the sensation, like dipping his fingers into some thick, warm liquid. He then noticed that fluids were slightly gushing out of her privates. He realized that it is once again turning her on so he kept his "assault" on her. But for Izumi, the feeling was much more electric than last night. Every nerve in her body suddenly came alight, the warm sensation building to a burning caress. She gave a soft cry of delight, her breathing becoming more ragged. The 15-year old boy continued to gently probe her "secret spot", not really knowing if he should stop or keep going, but is pleased that she was enjoying this.

"Are you okay..?"

"Y-yeah…ahh…keep it…up…ahh…"

He nodded and kept on stroking her womanhood a few more times and she was bucking her hips a bit harder, seeing that she is enjoying this. Feeling bold, he decided to try his tongue. He then had it entered her "spot" and began to rub her inside, ignoring the strange taste he initially felt. As he kept on lapping her gently, he stopped his actions as he was surprised to hear her cry out loudly, her body thrashing before him. He looked up, concerned.

"Ahhh...! Ooohh...!"

"Are you okay, Izumi? Do you want me to stop?"

Her flushed face only moved slightly to look at him.

"N-no, Takuya…don't stop…k-keep going…aaahh!"

She whimpered. He nodded, returning lower down continuing his ministration, and Izumi could hardly believe the assault on her senses, feeling that her body is sensually spiraling out of control. Her whole body felt energized, a maddening, but at the same time luxurious tingle travelling up her body. Takuya then took his tongue out and continued jabbing her with his fingers, noting that her "insides" is getting warmer and warmer. Then her nipples enlarged a bit as she felt warm liquid exiting her, while at the same time, she gently pressed her head back against the pillow, and then thrusts her hips upward, before lowering back to the mattress, for now she is feeling no strength to move, willingly giving herself to the waves of ecstasy moving through her.

He stopped, and moved back up to gaze down at her, seeing that her "private part" is still swelling a bit yet a trail of vaginal fluid is slowly leaking out and there he realized that she has reached her "orgasm".

"Wow…" was all Takuya could say as he glanced at her, seeing her panting and feeling slightly tired. She was laying on the mattress, feeling prone, eyes closed, and he felt a deep satisfaction at having brought her such pleasure. This was better than any material gift he could give her. This was something they could both revel in. He leaned in closer, and her eyes opened, the amber brighter than ever.

He gently helped her sit up and snuggled her, which she did the same and the two spent several minutes in a loving embrace, both lost in bliss, and after several more minutes, the two began to kiss and by then the alarm clock rang, where they realized that it was 6 am, and both got up to get dressed but then Takuya asked if she would like to shower with him, which surprised her, but then she responded by giving him a kiss on the lips before grasping his penis, slowly rubbing him until he is hard once more, and she gave him a seductive smile. Getting his answer, Takuya then slowly rubbed both her nipples and her "entrance" before leaving the bedroom.

* * *

Minutes later, inside the bathroom, the aroused teens were surrounded by sprays of hot water, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Izumi slowly backed away from Takuya, a grin on her face as she altered the settings of the shower. Soon the enclosure was filled with a gentle mist, keeping their bodies slick with moisture. Licking her lips, the blond beauty grabbed the body shampoo and a wash cloth, advancing on the young boy. Her eyes dropped to his hardness and she wondered how much longer she could wait.

Takuya watched as the she broke contact with him and turned her back to him, placing her hands against the wall. The way rivulets of water slid down her body and how her smooth skin had taken on a pink hue once again was almost too much for the 15-year old boy. It took a lot of willpower to resist asking her to go all the way when she looked over her shoulder, her blond hair sticking to her skin.

"Come on," she told him giving him a small nervous smile.

Shaking his head, he closed the distance between them, dropping to a knee behind her. Working slowly, he ran the cloth up her long, slender legs, covering them in white lather while working his way up her body. He was aroused to see her "treasure" up close, and that she shaved herself clean, along with her well-developed breasts. Though not as big as other girls, the shape itself is what made her attractive to him.

Izumi groaned in frustration as he avoided massaging her wet petals, instead running his hands over her firm rear, kneading her flesh. As his fingers ran up her back and up over her shoulders she found herself again slipping into a state of complete relaxation at his actions. She trembled when he leaned against her back, feeling his erection pressed against her butt, his hands slipping around to her front. Looking over her shoulder, she tried to stop shaking, seeing he was just as nervous as she was. Pleasure rose as slick fingers traced over the curves of her breasts, brushing against her erect nipples. A whimper escaped her lips when he pinched one of the hardened nubs, grabbing his hand when he pulled on it.

"Sorry," mumbled Takuya at her glare.

She smiled as she turned around. "It's all right. Just remember…"

"Be gentle."

They both laughed when he completed her instructions; the mood relaxed further. The young teen looked her over, his breath catching in his throat at having a gorgeous woman for a girlfriend. He found himself lost in her big blue eyes, forgetting what he was supposed to do until she brought him back with a kiss and a touch. She wrapped an arm around his neck, getting their bodies to touch as he ran the cloth over her lovely skin. She started wiggling as he crossed over her flat stomach.

A long shuddering moan escaped her lips when the cloth rubbed over her hips, slowly working inward. Izumi felt Takuya cup one of her round breasts with his free hand, and squeeze gently when he made contact with her wet petals. She started squirming when the cloth was replaced with slick fingers, gliding up and down her lips. Reaching down she took his hardness in her hand, slowly stroking when she felt the boy spread her labia. She kissed her lover hard as they continued to pleasure each other, their hands remembering the pleasurable places.

"Ah…Izumi…"

Izumi groaned into the kiss when he made contact with her sensitive clitoris. Her breathing became faster as he stroked the little nub through its hood. Remembering the session at the train earlier, she picked up the pace, not knowing how soon she'd reach her climax. She smiled at the expression on his face as he tried to hold back. Concentrating on just his hard shaft, she gripped him harder staring into his eyes. A whimper escaped their kiss when his finger made direct contact, giving slow steady stimulation. Each knew the other couldn't last much longer and increased their pace.

"A-ah…Izumi…"

"T-Takuya…"

Both broke the kiss at the same time; their mouths open gasping for breath. Izumi again let out a long, shuddering moan as she orgasmed. She felt her body trembling as it succumbed to her "first time". Her nails dug into Takuya's shoulder, feeling his hardened penis pulse in her other hand, and felt a rush of warm gel-like substance splashing against her thigh and hand. Pain shot through her chest as he squeezed her breast, lost in his own climax.

When her orgasm died, she leaned against Takuya for support, feeling him do the same. She continued to rub him until she felt his penis softening up. The young boy pulled back and looked at her, passion and excitement still flooding his mind and body. He felt this session was better than their time inside the train. Her body had taken on a rosy color from the pleasure and the heat of the shower. As they stood there catching their breaths, he wrapped his arms around her wet body; her breasts rubbing against his chest, eliciting slight moans from the blond beauty.

He froze as she gently stroked him, rubbing the head of his penis against her shaved mound. Feeling she wanted more he slid one of his hands down her back, gliding between the firm cheeks of her butt.

The two kissed before breaking away, as they took their towels to dry themselves up and then head for the bedroom to dress up and then prepare for breakfast. Both cooked pancakes thanks in part to Izumi who had baking lessons and it was a good meal for the two.

After cleaning the dishes, they took their things as they head to the Shibuya Station to meet up with Koji, Koichi, Tomoki And Junpei.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the steamy morning scene after the good one from last chapter…at least it's my treat for you Takuya x Izumi fans out there…

This would be the "last time" you get to see another "steamy scene" as I'm going to jump-start the story as the main characters' journey back to the Digimon world is about to commence.

**_Preview:_**

* * *

The six teens are officially reunited and are now heading back to the Digimon World where Neemon and Bokomon are there to greet them. It's going to be a long trip for our teen heroes before meeting with the "Celestial leaders" before being informed about Lucemon's return…


	6. Digmon World Return and Karaoke Time

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

So far, so good…the fic's picking up real good…and now the teens' return to the Digimon World is about to commence for real…so expect some of our fave characters to relish old times as they are now heading back there to soak up some adventure…and a bit of some "fun time"…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd.

* * *

Later within the morning, the six Chosen assembled at the train, all are carrying their bags as they told their families that they are going on a camp and their alibis accepted, and now they are here and are slowly walking down the escalator and head for the secret station where they first hitched a ride en route to the Digital World. As they boarded, they all realized that they're inside **Trailmon** and within a minute the train-Digimon started to cruise its way and all six are heading to their destination.

Inside Trailmon, the six Chosen are rather surprised to see the interior of the train-Digimon, noting that the ambience is different but they didn't seem to mind it at first, but then Tomoki glanced at the door and saw the other coaches have something that appeared to attract their curiosity. Glancing at the glass portion of the door, Junpei noticed that it has a karaoke room and went there with Koji following, while Takuya and Tomoki followed and explored the other areas of the train Digimon.

Koichi: "Look…it has a snack bar…"

Takuya: "Guess we won't be worrying about our provisions…"

Tomoki and Izumi explored the rest of the coaches and found some amenities that they didn't expect, such as a bathroom with a huge tub, a shower, and a bedroom for each of the visitors. Izumi checks out the tub and finds out that it has a cold and hot water, while Tomoki is bouncing on top of the bed, as it has at least six separate rooms for the six Chosen ones to stay.

At the karaoke bar, Junpei and Koji are browsing on the lists of songs, wondering which one they should pick if they decided to sing a song, until Takuya barges and told them something that further attracted their attentions, seeing his excited look on the teen's face.

Takuya: "Koji…Junpei…there's a billiard hall! We can play pool while we're cruising!"

Junpei: "Really? Hey Koji…let's check it out! I'm betting my collection of porn mags! What's yours?"

Koji: "Y 1000!"

Junpei: "You're on!"

And so Koji and Junpei played billiards with their bets on the line and are struggling to get higher scores with Takuya and Tomoki watching, though the youngest Chosen was a bit peeved that Junpei is betting his porn collection and scolded him for being a pervert, but Junpei answered back that once he's 12 or 13 he'll get to own one, which the younger boy blushed.

"No way I'm going to read those!"

"In a few years you will…and you'll get to experience your "birdie" going KA-BOING!"

"I won't!"

"Bok-bok-bok…I'm Chicken Little…"

Laughter echoed the billiard hall as Takuya calms a blushing Tomoki.

Meanwhile, Koji is at the snack bar drinking juice when Izumi came and talked to him.

"Feeling a sense of déjà vu?"

"Yeah…It's been six years since I last boarded a Digital train…right after I was freed from the curse of being Duskmon…my weakness led to my being corrupted…but luckily Koji managed to set me free…but now…I'm a real person now when last time I'm just a ghost…"

"This is our second trip to the Digital World…and this I assure you…we're all real…so now I'm sure you get a Fractal Code should we get our Beast Spirits again…and I'm sure whoever this new enemy is…we can beat that enemy…so have confidence…we will pull through and make this journey something to remember…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

By then, two Digimons came and greeted Izumi and Koji, and this made her squeal in excitement and Koji smiled to see who they are. They are **Neemon** and **Bokomon**, and this is one heck of a reunion of sorts.

"Neemon! Bokomon! It's you two…how good to see you guys again!"

"Yo!"

"Hi, Koichi…you two have grown up a bit…and Izumi…I like your boobs…"

"Eh?"

KA-BLAG!

Bokomon smacked Neemon on the head for the comment and apologized for it, but Izumi hugged the two Digimons which almost caused the two to suffocate. As Koichi urged her to let go, the others then went to Takuya and there the six Chosen ones and the two Digimons talked happily but soon their discussion became serious as Bokomon answered Takuya's queries about why they are being summoned back to the Digital world.

"Believe it or not…Lucemon's been revived…"

"What?"

"No way!"

"How can this be?"

"Are the Royal Knights also been revived?"

Bokomon nodded and told them that aside from the three villains mentioned, the other four villains have also been revived, including Arbomon, Ranamon Grumblemon and Mercurymon.

"Darn…but…their Fractal codes have been stored in the D-Scanners…"

"Yes…that's the good news so far…"

"Is…Duskmon been revived as well…?"

"Yes…I'm afraid so…"

"Darn…now I'll have to face him again…"

"But don't worry…once we reached the castle, Seraphimon and Ophanimon will tell us what really happened…and there they'll give you the D-Scanners so you can assume your Beast Spirits again…"

"Well…at least it'll get us in shape again…I hadn't had any serious exercise for the last six years…"

"You looked confident, Junpei…"

"Yeah…at least it'll help you shed some weight…"

"Hey! I'm not overweight!"

"But you looked like a super heavyweight…"

"Tomoki, you little…come here!"

"GGGYYYYAAAHHHH!"

And things went a little livelier as Junpei and Tomoki are "wrestling" which Koichi and Koji had to pacify the two. Much later, the six teens went to the "entertainment section" where a karaoke machine is stored, and there they decided to pass up the time and start singing, which each of the six taking turns as they chose which song they wanted to sing, and Takuya is the first and chose the song of his choosing, and the rest are bracing to see how good is Takiya's voice. The song title displayed is "Wild Vision".

**~x~**

_Serious ni kimi o mitsumetara_  
_Unmei ga hade ni sawaideru_  
_Zawameku machi de yobi samasu Energy_  
_Utsumukazu ni uke tomete_  
_Iroaseta chizu o yaburi sute_  
_Positive ni karuku waraetara_  
_Coin o nagete kiseki o tamesu yo_  
_Sekaijuu o maki konde_

_Mekuru meku hoshi ni izanawarete_  
_Futashika na asu e tabidatsu no sa_  
_Tada kimi no egao o tayori ni_

_Sousa HOT WILD VISION_  
_Kokoro wa tobu yo donna ni tooi sora demo_  
_KNOCK WILD VISION_

_Sousa HOT WILD VISION_  
_Kokoro wa tobu yo donna ni tooi sora demo_  
_KNOCK WILD VISION_  
_Kimi o kedakaku kono te ni daki shimere made_

**~x~**

Everyone clapped their hands as Takuya gave a good performance and he got a score of 86, and Izumi took her turn and chose a song for herself to show her "talent" which the rest wanted to see how good she could sing and now the song is ready and she is about to start her performance as the title of the song is now shown, and the title is "Blue Water".

**~x~**

_Ima kimi no me ni ippai no mirai_  
_Subete wo kagayakasu_

_Yowaki na hito wa kirai Aozora uragiranai_  
_Yume miru mae ni watashi tonde yukitai_

_Kokoro no oorugooru ga hiraite 'ku hibiite 'ku_  
_Sukoshi-zutsu no shiawase yuuki no kanade-dasu no_

_Ima kimi no me ni ippai no mirai_  
_Kotoba wa eien no shigunaru_  
_DON'T FORGET TO TRY IN MIND Ai wa jewel yori_  
_Subete wo kagayakasu_

**~x~**

Everyone were impressed with her singing and she got a score of 88, and everyone is in high spirits, seeing that their trip to Ophanimon's castle would not be tedious as Tomoki took his turn and chose a song to sing, and the title he selected is "Guru Guru Kuro-Chan", which Junpei and Takuya wondered how good he can sing, as if they seem familiar with the title.

**~x~**

_YO YO YO_  
_shijyou saikyou SAIBOUGU KURO chan_  
_mata mata toujyou_  
_MII kun MATATABI KUTAROU_  
_Come follow me_  
_PAWAFURU KURO chan_  
_ittemiyou_

_acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU BURU BURU_  
_guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa_  
_kanzen muketsu no PAWAFURU FURU FURU_  
_kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA_

_acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU BURU BURU_  
_guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa_  
_NEKO NEKO KURO chan PAWAFURU FURU FURU_  
_KACCHOI_

_Hey go kyou mo mata mata shutsudou_  
_kekkou NEKO kore nakanaka tsuyoi zo_  
_Hey yo SEE no de KOKE te goaikyou_  
_sentou wa KURO chan ai yo_

_seigi no PAANCHI say ho_  
_moiccho KIKKU say ho_  
_People are you ready pow_  
_OURAI mou ikkai_  
_KURO chan kyou mo muteki pow_  
_OURAI_

_dakara minna mo dakara minna mo_  
_naanka samishii toki_  
_naanka komatta toki_  
_YATSU no namae o yonde miyou_  
_dakedo_

_acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU BURU BURU_  
_guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa_  
_kanzen muketsu no PAWAFURU FURU FURU_  
_kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA_

_itsudemo doko demo waratte SURU SURU_  
_guruguru yaa guruguru nyaa_  
_namida o fuite mo choppiri URU URU_  
_guruguru YAA guruguru NYAA_  
_namida o fuite mo choppiri URU URU_  
_kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA_  
_demo ashita ni mukatte zenshin aru nomi_  
_kurukurukurukurukurukurukuru kuru_  
_kuro NEKO KURO chan hashin daa_

**~x~**

While there were a few laughs, Tomoki still enjoyed singing though he got a score of 80, which is not bad, and now it was Junpei's turn as he selected the song "Marukaite Chikyuu".

**~x~**

_Nee Nee PAPA WAIN wo choudai  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da_

_Marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu boku HETALIA_

_Marukaite chikyuu JITTO mite chikyuu_  
_Hyotto shite chikyuu boku HETALIA_

_Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai_  
_Nagagutsu de kanpai da HETALIA_

_Ah onakasuita ore PASUTA ga tabetainaa_

_Marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu boku HETALIA_

_Marukaite chikyuu hatto shite chikyuu_  
_Funzori kaette chikyuu boku HETALIA_

_Aa hitoyude de nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI_  
_(men wa ARUDENTE)_  
_Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da HETALIA_

_HEIHEI FRATELLO PASUTA wo choudai_  
_tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai_  
_OIOI NONNO hewa ga ee wa_  
_HAIHAI BAMBINO (boku no tame deshuka)_  
_guigui papa WAIN mo choudai_

_nee nee MAMA nee nee MAMA_  
_mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no_  
_ano aji ga wasurerarenainda_

_HETALIA HETALIA_  
_HETARE HETALIA_

_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu_  
_Marukaite chikyuu boku HETALIA_

_Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai_  
_Nagagutsu de kanpai da HETALIA_

_aa sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI_  
_nagagutsu de tanken da HETALIA_

**~x~**

Everyone got a good laugh and Junpei didn't mind it, as he too found it hilarious, and he got a score of 87, surprising everyone. Now Koji took his turn as he selected his song, and the title appeared, which is "Everlasting", and the intro song brought everyone's attention, seeing that it is much of a pop-rock song so they listened as to how Koji would bring this one.

**~x~**

_ima owaranai meguru toki no naka hatenu ai o kasane aetara_  
_ima soba ni ite kimi wa hitori jyanai itsuka futari asu no hate made_

_ate shiranu mayoigo wa asu ni obie_  
_zattou ni tachi sukumu ureu egao_

_sure chigau unmei ga kishi n deita yo_  
_deai sae tameratta ano koro wa_  
_mebaeteku itoshisa ga karenai youni_  
_yurete iru kono kokoro daite_

_ima owaranai meguru toki no naka hatenu ai o kasane aetara_  
_ima soba ni ite kimi wa hitori jyanai itsuka futari asu no hate made_

**~x~**

Everyone is impressed at how well Koji brought up with his performance, and even Junpei is impressed as well as the score Koji got was 88, much to Koji's expectation, and said that he frequently went to a karaoke bar with Koichi so he could harness his vocal talents, and now it was Koichi's turn, as the song he chose was "Break The Chain".

**~x~**

_Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up_  
_Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only_

_Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru_  
_Imi o shiritakunai?_  
_Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')_  
_Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)_

_Ima o torimaku subete no koto_  
_Kako kara no messeeji (message)_  
_Baku baku Beatin 'heart (Beatin' Beatin ')_  
_Baki baki Burnin 'heart (Come up Y'all)_

_Soko ni kakuretete mo_  
_Nani mo hajimannai_  
_Tozasareteta doa (door) o sono ashi de kowase_

_Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete_  
_Tomaranai de (Just kick it up) unmei no Rule yabutteku_  
_Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou (Just do it)_  
_You got to change Breakin 'the chain_  
_Tobashiteke ashita e_  
_Don't be afraid (The) world is your stage Go!_

_Baku baku Beatin 'heart kattobashite Kick it up_  
_Baki baki Burnin 'heart kimi koso One & Only _

**~x~**

Everyone is surprised to hear that Koichi had talent, and Koji took pride as he told everyone that he has been teaching his younger twin brother on how to sing, and the score he received shows that he had 93, impressing everyone, but as they are praising each other Neemon told everyone that it is lunchtime, so the six teens leave the entertainment room and are being led to the dining room and are surprised to see its ambience even though they're inside Trailmon.

By then the food is ready and all are dining in to take their lunch while their trip to Seraphimon's castle is still far away, but at least their trip would be a lively one as their anxieties were taken off after boarding Trailmon, and they are in high spirits that once they meet with the Celestial Digimons and regain their Beast Spirits, they can look forward to saving the Digimon World and defeat Lucemon once more like they did before.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Like I said at the end of last chapter, the love scenes will take a break as I'm going to let the "main story" take its course as our teen heroes are going to meet with Ophaminon and Seraphimon and get their Beast Spirits so that they can face Lucemon and their forces. Don't worry, I'll be adding more "Takuya x Izumi moments" in bit parts in the following chapters, but like I said, story comes first.

Also, here are the songs and which series it takes from:

- Wild Vision (from **_Virtua Fighter_**)

- Blue Water (from **_Nadia: Secret Of The Blue Water_**)

- Guru Guru Kuro-chan (from **_Cyborg Kuro-chan_**)

- Marukaite Chikyuu (**_Hetalia Axis Power_**)

- Everlasting (from **_Kaikan Phrase_**)

- Break The Chain (from **_Kamen Rider Kiva_**)

I happen to have an MP3 gallery of various anime songs and the songs listed above are among my favorites, and I thought I have them assigned to the characters based on the voices of the Japanese seiyuus, though it may vary or differ since I only watched a few of the Digimon Frontier episodes in Japanese dub with English subs on the internet.

* * *

**__****_Preview:_**  


More "misadventures" while the ride is ongoing as Takuya and Izumi explore Trailmon, while Koji and Junpei finds a "gym" which Koji attempts to "train" Junpei on making him "shed" some pounds…


	7. Workout At Trailmon: Physical & Sensual

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

Okay…the trip is still on-going and the gang is still making the "rounds" inside Trailmon, so the journey is still taking place so the story will have to stick on the "tracks", but rest assured that you will get to see some actions between the "tender moments" and the battle against the villains...so a little patience as I'm building the story so as not to bore you guys...I hop you understand why it's slow-placed than usual...remember, this is a revised version of the original...

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

An hour after lunch, everyone resumed their exploration of Trailmon as Takuya and Izumi went outside to view the mountainside and marveled at the scenery as safari-typed Digimons are seen running the roads while birds can also be seen flying above them, and the sky is as sunny as summer, which added a lot of thrills for the two, as she took out her camera and took pictures of them. Even Takuya got roped in by Izumi.

"Hey, Takuya! Pose for me!"

"Right here?"

"Yes!"

"Come on..."

"Please...?"

"Oh, okay..."

CLICK!

"There! Do another pose!"

"Here!"

CLICK!

"Yes...another pose!"

Soon Takuya became a "model" for his lover as she took photos of him while he made a lot of poses which she took and is happy to spend a lot of time with him, and she was glad that she hook up with Takuya, since she started to develop feelings for him and now her life is complete with "lighting up her life", so now she couldn't ask for anything more now everything is with her.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the gym area, where Koji is "coaching" Junpei, where you can see him "counting" as the eldest of the teens is running around in circles as Koji made a "weight-loss program" to help Junpei shed off some weight so he would physically look good so that once their mission at the Digimon world ended, he would look like he would lose some weight and be physically good-looking for the girls once the party at Koji's place arrives.

"One, two, three, four...One, two, three, four...One, two, three, four...One, two, three, four...One, two, three, four..."

"Are you sure...huff-huff...this would...huff...work...?"

"Yes...trust me on this..."

"I'm betting my allowance on this...if this succeed...I'll pay you..."

"Pay me when the results are shown..."

"Okay...I'll do it..."

"Okay, you can stop...we move on the next pratice..."

"Huff-huff..."

After a few minutes, Junpei is running on the treadmill as Koji tries to make Junpei lose weight even more by having him jog, and so far Junpei managed to keep up though he appeared exhausted as he was running for 15 minutes straight, and he felt that this is the worse situation he's been through, though Koji taunted him that he will never lose weight and be fat for the rest of his life.

"Huff-huff...15 munutes of non-stop running...what a...drag...huff-huff..."

"Can't do it?"

"I can!"

"Then stop complaining!"

"Darn..."

"Remember...we'll be facing old adversaries again...and speed is needed..."

"Huff-huff..."

"Now the next one..."

Next, Koji made Junpei do sit-ups, which the eldest teen resented because of "obvious reasons" yet he couldn't talk his out as Koji began "counting" and Junpei was forced to do the exercise, and it wasn't easy due to his "abs" getting in the way and many times he was forced to get himself up while Tomoki and Koichi came and saw it, while Takuya and Izumi also arrive, and the trio, except for Koichi, enjoyed seeing Junpei "struggle", though Koichi can see that it is having a positive effect on him as this would help Junpei shed off some "excess weight" and if things went like this during their stay at the Digital World, Junpei would no doubt walk home a "physically, good-looking teen".

"He-he -he..."

"Huhh-huff...what's so funny, Tomoki?"

"Is that how you get up, every morning?"

"Knock...it...off!"

"Hey, we need a long stick and an apple..."

"Huh?"

"We got a pig to fry...cannibal-style!"

"Why you...!"**  
**

And things went a little livelier as Junpei got up and went after Tomoki for the teasing he gave, and when he caught him, Junpei and Tomoki are "wrestling", which Koichi and Koji had to pacify the two. But when Junpei wouldn't relent, Takuya had to join in and try to talk to Junpei in to letting Tomoki go, while at the same time gave a sermon to Tomoki, telling him Junpei went through a lot just to lose weight and it is a good time for him to try it while their journey is ongoing.

**-x-**

Much later, Takuya and Izumi are on another coach, watching the road from the window and both are snuggling each other, wondering what lies ahead of them as they are about to face a new danger, with all of their enemies mysteriously revived, but with their Fractal codes stored inside the D-Scanners, the Chosen would still have an edge.

"Some reunion, huh?"

"Yeah…but it sure brought some memories…fighting those guys…"

"Ranamon still annoys me…especially when she tortured me through tickling…"

"Well…if you let me…I can tickle you to make you feel better…"

"You wish…"

Laughter came from the two and hugged then they kissed. At the door from the other coach, Junpei saw them and frowned at first, but then smiled as he felt relieved, and happy for the two. Koji came and saw this while comforting Junpei, reminding him that he still has a long road ahead of him.

"Don't feel bad, Junpei…"

"I'm not…I'm happy for the two…"

"Good sport…"

"You're mom's birthday is a few days from now, right…?"

"Of course…you're invited…"

"Good…that means there are tons of chicks your age…so many to choose from…"

"First you shed off some weight…the weight-loss program I give you is still ongoing..."

"Fine…oohh…check it out…"

"Wha…they wouldn't…"

"They just did…"

The scene shifts to Takuya and Izumi, as they kissed while she is slanted against the wall, slowly removing his clothes and so is Izumi, and the two other teens saw Takuya's penis slowly rising which she grasped it while rubbing it. She was the next to remove hers until she too is naked, and he began to "finger" her and she moaned through the kiss. Koji and Junpei giggled as they get to see a "live show" and Koichi came to see what his twin brother and Junpei are doing, and was surprised to see this and is about to reprimand the two but he was headlock by Junpei, and gagged, into watching the scene.

"Wah…I don't want to see this...MMMPPHH…!"

"Be a good little brother and watch…it's a learning experience for you…"

"You can't watch porn DVD at your house…so at least enjoy a live one…"

The scene shifts back to Takuya and Izumi as he slowly lapped her breast while jabbing his finger inside her "flower" which earned her a soft moan, while her hand slowly increases the rubbing of her hand on his erection, feeling him throb hard. Both kissed passionately as the minutes passed by and soon both are nearing their peaks as she spread her legs and is losing her balance but Takuya held her from falling as his finger went deeper inside her and she reached her "explosion".

"Mmmpphh!"

As she reached orgasm, she leaned against Takuya and she could feel his hardness pressing her hip and she had him lay on the floor as she resume rubbing him which aroused him further and soon he "exploded", his seed shooting upwards and onto his tummy, but then she saw the three boys watching them and she shrieked very loud.

**-x-**

Later, Neemon and Bokomon are applying ice bags onto the two brothers as Junpei's face swelled while Koichi and Koji had their faces bruised with a pair of black eyes. Takuya managed to calm Izumi down while Tomoki sighed as he is glad he is not involved, or else he too would suffer her wrath. Trailmon continued his journey as the night went on, and everyone retired for the night, with the brothers sharing one room, Junpei and Tomoki sharing another room, and the couple shared a third room, and both make out to help ease her anger, with Takuya "fingering" her while Izumi strokes his erection until both reached orgasm and went to sleep.

**-x-**

Meanwhile Koichi stares at the window, seeing the moon and he is reminded of his final encounter with Duskmon, feeling apprehension that he might be forced to merge with him again if that scenario become a reality, but remembered what Bokomon said that once he gets his D-Scanner back he can defeat Duskmon again, and with now he is physically here, he won't be a ghost in this world and he will have his Fractal Code and prove he can exist in the Digital World just like the others.

"Oww…if Izumi only listened to me…"

Koichi still felt the pain on his face after being beaten up by Izumi, despite him pleading that he was forced by Junpei to watch her and Takuya's session.

_****__To Be Continued…_

* * *

Hope you like the chapter for the following reasons:

- Junpei given an exercise

- Another "moment" with Takuya and Izumi

- Junpei and Koji got caught and punished

- Koichi wasn't spared even when he too is a victim

* * *

_****__****__Preview:_  


The journey with Trailmon is still ongoing, but will soon reach Seraphimon's castle...where they will receive their Beast Spirits…


	8. Sensual Ride II

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

The adventure is just moments away before it officially begins as the six Chosen Children are still on the "tracks" as they are still en route to Seraphimon's castle while the enemy has learned that the six "Chosen Ones" have arrived at the Digital World and are planning something devious before they intend to rule both the Digital World that the real world…

* * *

At their lair, Grottomon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbomon and Duskmon have learned that the six "Chosen Ones" have already arrived at the Digital World and are heading for Seraphimon's castle to get their Beast Spirits back, and now the five are contemplating on making plans to prepare for their opponents' arrival and how to impede their route to Seraphimon and prevent them from regaining their Beast Spirits.

Mercurymon: "So...they have arrived..."

Arbomon: "So...? What can they do to harm us...?"

Grotomon: "You forget, Arbomon...once they get their Beast Spirits...they'll become Digimons and access their powers once more...so a difficult battle lie ahead of us..."

Duskmon: "I don't care if they get their Beast Spirits back...I look forward to corrupt Koichi Kimura once more..."

Ranamon: "Me too...I can't wait to get my hands on Izumi Orimoto...I'm "dying" to pay her back for humiliating me..."

Grottomon: "If they can get their Beast Spirits back...then we have plenty of chances of stealing it from them...it would increase our powers and chances of defeating them..."

Ranamon: "How confident of you, Grottomon..."

Mercurymon: "Perhaps now is the right time...now we unleash what Lucemon has granted us..."

The rest glances at Mercurymon and there he told the rest what plans he has in mins and they all listened to what he says, while Ranamon is also listening, while coming up with an idea on how to give the six "Chosen" a hard time while deciding to have a little fun.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside Trailmon, where the sun is slowly rising and it was almost 6 am, yet the six "Chosen Ones" are still asleep peacefully and so are their two companions, Neemon and Bokomon. The trip is so far, peaceful as not a single villain Digimon made any attempt to attack them, perhaps apparently because no one has decided to launch an attack on the six teens yet, though it may not be the case –apparently the villains are still in the process of making plans on how to give them a "welcome greeting" and opted to take their time in making an elaborate plan to launch a surprise attack.

At the room where Takuya and Izumi are staying, she was the first to get up noticing that it was morning and peering at the window, she could see the sky bright red and the sun is now rising and slightly covered by the clouds, and she assumed that the time is apparently after 6 AM. She gets up and wrapped a towel around her upper body and went to a nearby refrigerator to get some breakfst, feeling hungry.

"_Perfetto ... Trailmon è sicuro che alcuni built-in frigorifero ... così il nostro viaggio non sarà noiosa come sei anni fa ... ed è una buona cosa che abbiamo son't morendo di fame durante il nostro viaggio ... venire a pensarci bene ... è passato tanto tempo per noi di essere in viaggio. Siamo stati a cavallo qui da ieri mattina ... chiedo quanto durerà questo viaggio di prendere prima di raggiungere la nostra destinazione ... Mi auguro che non si verifichino alcuni cattivi. Non abbiamo ancora ottenuto il nostro spirito Bestia ancora…_"

***Translation from Italian** ("_Perfect...Trailmon sure has some built-in refrigerator...so our trip won't be as boring as six years ago...and it's a good thing we won't be starving during our trip...come to think of it...it's been a long time for us to be traveling. We've been riding here since yesterday morning...wonder how long will this trip take before we reach our destination...I hope we don't encounter some bad guys. We still haven't gotten our Beast Spirits yet..._")*****

As she is eating a snack while standing, Takuya got up and sleepily went for the refrigerator, still naked and went next to Izumi, taking a bottle of milk and drank it, much to her surprise as she sees him naked though she finds him cute in that state and hugged him from behind, which slowly rouses him from his drowsiness.

"Hey…sleepwalking?"

"Huh? Izumi…? Uh…I, um…"

"_Ragazzo sciocco_"

"Huh?"

"It means "silly boy" in Italian…"

"I guess you could start teaching me to speak Italian…"

"Maybe not…we're in the Digital World…and I'm staying in Japan for good..so Japanese will be my official language…"

"Yeah…I'm up for that…"

As Takuya hugged his teenage lover, Izuma wrapped her arms around his waist and both exchanged a loving kiss, and during this her hands started to gently squeeze his butt, and after some two minutes both stopped to get some air, and she gently pushed him against the wall and glanced at the 15-year old boy from head to toe. Even though he has grown a bit, he still resembles a young boy and is still as tall as her. Her eyes narrowed down to his organ and a smirk formed within her lips.

"Um…Izumi…what's with the…ahh…!"

She wasted no time as her hands enveloped his penis, sensually rubbing him and she was smirking as Takuya's organ slowly increases in size, feeling him hardening and growing harder, her right hand rubbing him up and down while her left hand caresses his balls. As Takuya's penis reaches full strength she continued to rub him, seeing his hips bucking and there she gently kissed him on the lips and an aroused Takuya slowly removed her towel to touch her, his fingers sensually moved around her body. One hand is enveloping her breast and the other on her "flower".

"Mmmphhh…"

"Mmmm…"

As the two moan within their kisses, she gently ceased her actions and slowly pushed him away, which he blinked his eyes in confusion as she looked around at the room and noticed something as she saw a door and went there, with Takuya following and the two made a discovery.

"Takuya…check it out…a bathroom in our own room…with a Jacuzzi…"

"Want to make out there…?"

"Well…as long it's just the two of us…"

"Then let's go while the night is still young…before your birdie softens up…"

"Well…ahhh…!"

She rubbed his erection a few times before heading inside with an aroused Takuya following, his erection throbbing and his body is aching for more of her tender touch, his organ moving a bit up and is "hungry" for her need, which she responded by rubbing him more and she could feel him throb harder. After that, both went to the bathroom to "make out" there, which is a perfect time for a "morning ritual".

**-x-**

Inside the bathroom, Izumi laughed slightly seeing her partner's erection throbbing hard before walking over to the Jacuzzi, seeing him resisting the urge to touch himself. Bending over, she turned on the water before glancing over her shoulder to see him struggling to avoid touching his hard penis. As her eyes lowered she felt her face heat up, the same way Takuya's had when he had looked her over. As the liquid passed the nozzles, she turned the jets on low and dumped in a cap full of soap. After the bubbles reached the top of the marble edge, she slid into the Jacuzzi, relaxing in the hot churning water. She opened her eyes when she heard the chink of glass hitting stone.

"I've never taken a bubble bath before," he commented as he slid into the tub, opposite her.

"Well this way we're together but everything's hidden, and we can let our imaginations run wild."

"You have a perverted mind, Izumi," he said, relaxing against the cool marble.

She gave him a crooked smile. "You agreed to this, so you're just as perverted."

"Guess so." The 15-year old boy replied in return, feeling relaxed but his erection remained in full strength, and there he managed to suppress his desire as he didn't want to ruin their chance to have a "private time" before meeting the Celestial Guardians.

As they sat in the Jacuzzi, silence momentarily took over while they are looking at each other, and she stared at her boyfriend, seeing Takuya giving a nervous smile. Smiling back, she leaned back, sinking into the water until only her head was exposed; her legs stretched out and she rubbed her foot over Takuya's.

"I heard an interesting fact from Junpei," she said.

"And what'd that be?" inquired the boy as he felt her foot trace over his leg. Smirking, he returned the touch, running his toes up her smooth flesh.

"Something you told him about you describing my best feature." She closed her eyes, bringing her other foot into play. He was a fast learner she admitted as he countered her. "So you favor my face?"

"Yep." He felt her feet trap one of his before darting his other one forward, getting her to start in surprise.

"Hmm, is that so?" Her eyes opened and she flashed him a mischievous grin. "What do you like the most…"

"I just…"

"Below my neck," she finished.

Takuya didn't hesitate. "Your legs."

He wasn't expecting the reaction he got from the young woman at his admission. The teenage boy watched as a slim leg rose out of the water in front of him, soap bubbles sticking to her creamy skin. He gently held her foot, massaging it before running a finger up the bottom. Even as she tried to break free, laughing, he kept it up. Takuya heard her give a small content sigh, closing her eyes while she relaxed further in the hot water.

Izumi settled back against the warm marble, giving in to his gentle caress. She felt the last of her soreness slowly disappearing at his touch. Her eyes flew open and she coughed on the tub water when he started suckling on her toes. When she opened her mouth to protest, the 15-year old boy looked up with mischief in his eyes. Relaxing her shoulders, the teenage beauty leaned back letting herself succumb to the pampering while bringing her other foot out of the water. When she reached the end of the side of the Jacuzzi she felt her boyfriend kiss each of her toes, slightly disappointed when he finished. But as she settles back on her position, the girl saw him smiling at her.

"That's no fair," she said, gliding over to him. "Now I'll have to pay you back properly."

The girl ignored the water splashing over the side as she closed the remaining distance between them. She slowly pulled the plug as the water slowly drained but she puts the plug back, soon the water only covered their legs, and as she glances down she noticed that Takuya's penis is about to get soft, so she touched it and rub him sensually until his organ returned to full strength. Feeling his organ re-energized, Takuya felt his body "enraged" but had to force himself to suppress it as he wanted her to enjoy this moment.

Pausing at the moment she looked him in the eyes, nervously, before leaning down tentatively and placing small kisses over his upper chest and neck, feeling him tremble at her touch. Her own body was shaking slightly as she rubbed against Takuya, her lips touching his chest down to his stomach, though she almost brushed her lips against his hard penis, seeing him wagging a few times, yet the feeling of control over the boy and touching him excited her. She didn't shy away from the images her mind sent her, instead she leaned forward, embracing him. Their lips met for an instant before she pulled away, smiling.

Takuya lay beneath her, returning the kiss and feeling desire replace his nervousness. In the back of his mind he remembered their promise but as he closed his eyes, he wondered if it would be broken that night. He thought about that for only a few seconds before her lips smothered any ability to reason. She stretched out next to him, her legs rubbing his. A gasp escaped her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the girl tighter to him, her firm breasts rubbing against his slightly muscled chest. He moaned when a hand ran up his thigh, slowly moving to his crotch and erection.

"I can think of things that are more interesting than legs," she purred.

Izumi ran an exploratory hand up his hardened penis, her palm trembling as she ran it along the underside, feeling him shudder at her touch as his organ throbbed harder and harder. She smiled at Takuya as her fingers played with the "head", excited at his reactions. Her hand closed around him, beginning to slowly stroke his erection while she kissed his neck. Her confidence grew at hearing the boy moan, her body slowly calming at touching him. She picked up speed, her hand easily sliding along his manhood, before gripping him tighter.

"Ahh…ahh…"

She listened to his breathing get heavier, watching in amusement as he closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked quietly, feeling him still trembling.

His eyes opened briefly and he shook his head.

"So isn't this much better than legs?" she purred, tightening her grip before relaxing it.

Takuya lay there moaning as she continued to caress him, her touch gentle while she worked him to a climax. He opened his eyes as she changed her technique once again, concentrating on the head. The girl's fist closed around him, her fingers and palm giving constant stimulation. It was too much when her other hand cupped his testicles, kneading them. With this kind of action his body appeared to unexpectedly led him to a powerful sensation which he didn't anticipate, feeling his organ hardening further until he felt his hard penis throb harder and harder. His body tensed and he gritted his teeth to fight the sensations, until his penis throb harder and pulsed several times as a strong jolt hit him.

"Izu…aaahhhh!…" he couldn't finish saying her name as he released all his pent up passion, his penis pulsed as a powerful sensation overtook his body. Izumi grinned at the results of her work as he climaxed, seeing his penis pulsed and throbbed, his seed shoots up and landed on the tub, some filling her hand as Takuya thrusts his hips upward. She didn't stop her hand job, picking up the pace, determined to get all she could out of him, even as she felt a hot rush against her hand.

Leaning closer, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, groaning as he squeezed her butt, hard. Despite this she kept on rubbing his organ even after he emptied himself, still wanting to see how far his body could go, curious to see if he still have what he takes, but after some several seconds, she slowly stopped her action when he finally grew limp in her hand she released him, sliding around in front of him. She smiled nervously when his eyes opened.

"Like that? Did you enjoy it…?"

"Y-yeah…this was better than the last time…"

"Good. Now it's my turn," she said.

"Uh…okay…"

The boy watched, tired, as Izumi stood up and stepped out of the tub. He continued to stare as the 15-year old blonde beauty walked over to the bed, water dripping off her body, grabbing a towel to dry herself up. She didn't say anything as she lay on the bed, staring at him and waiting. Takuya got out of the Jacuzzi, dimming the lights, took another towel and dried himself up, and then walked over to her. He paused when he reached the edge of the bed, staring at the gorgeous young teen on it.

She lay stretched out, her long, sexy legs crossed at the ankles while she looked up at him, propped up on her elbows. Her skin was a lovely shade of pink while her beautiful, pale mounds shone in the moonlit room. Shinji swallowed as he stared at her beautiful face: the high cheekbones, soft pouting lips, her small delicate nose. But what captivated him the most were her big blue eyes, shining with excitement and desire.

"Still think my face and legs are my best features?"

"I'll have to think about that now."

Izumi smiled, looking at him as he stared at her. Licking her lips, she definitely knew he was no longer the little boy she had met years ago. The scrawny chest and arms were gone, replaced by slightly well-defined muscles. His legs were ones of a runner now, though his muscled but not bulging. She blushed as she wondered how good his stamina would be. Her eyes fell lower when she thought of that, staring at his still-shaved penis, seeing it fully limp now. Smirking, she looked up at him, losing herself in his eyes, always full of love. As he lowered himself onto the bed, she ran a hand down his back like he had done to her.

Takuya gasped when she grabbed him but continued to lower himself until he was just above the woman. He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her wrap an arm around his neck, pulling him down. She snaked her tongue into his mouth, groaning when he captured it with his lips, before darting his own tongue into her mouth. They separated only when he was fully on the bed. Slowly the two young lovers reached out for each other.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

The girl stared at him in anticipation, moaning when he cupped one of her breasts. She frowned at feeling his hand quiver.

"Quit trembling, you'll be fine." She placed her hand on his, holding it in place. "Just…don't be rough."

"Are you sure?" He whispered back.

"Yes!"

She shivered as he squeezed her gently before running his fingers over her flesh. Squirming under his touch, she wanted more and was shocked when he stopped. Glaring up at him, she saw him smiling. The blonde beauty gasped when his finger made contact with a small delicate nipple, pressing down on it. Her back arched as he took the erect bud between his fingers and pinched gently. Snuggling against the pillows, she sighed as he cupped both her breasts, his hands brushing over them.

"Don't tease me anymore," she begged, her voice trembling after several minutes of his massaging.

Takuya nodded, releasing his hold. He felt Izumi resist when he made her lay on her side, facing away, but soon felt her relax against him. She looked over her shoulder, smiling, as she felt his organ against her backside. He grinned back as he felt her skin against his torso. Slowly he snaked an arm under her, cupping one of her breasts, and started kneading it. He was careful not to squeeze too hard, knowing the goal was to pleasure her, not hurt her.

The young boy couldn't believe what he was doing with Izumi. Her body was soft and warm, yet he wanted to hold her forever. It seemed all too unreal, remembering the girl who hated anyone touching or staring at her lewdly. Now she was letting him massage her in the most intimate of places, showing her complete trust. Still his hands trembled, testament to his fear of doing something wrong. The thought disappeared when she moaned while he ran his hand over her silky skin on the way to her lower body. Every little sound and movement was a reminder she was enjoying what he was doing. Without stopping he placed a couple of quick kisses on her neck.

The girl's moans increased as his fingers danced along her stomach, working their way over her body. She trembled as his fingers brushed against the swell of her free breast but never cupping it. The redhead pushed against him harder as he reached her lower body, stroking her slender legs. A groan escaped her lips at his fingers finding a spot behind her knee before working his way up her slender leg to her waist. She started squirming as the pleasure slowly built in her body. Opening her mouth, she was about to tell him to get to work when his hand stroked her inner thigh. Her nails dug into his hand as he worked his way higher, crying out when he made contact.

"Izumi-chan…?"

"I'm okay," she moaned, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"No!" she replied, her fingers resting over his as she guided him. When he began to stroke her moist, delicate petals, the redhead closed her eyes, surrendering to the sensations running through her body.

Takuya lay there gently caressing her warm folds while she mewled in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of her body as she trembled in his arms. Slowly he spread her lips, letting his middle finger trace small circles around her sensitive flesh. He continued to gently rub her, amazed by her reactions. The girl started writhing against him as he tickled her lightly, before gently sliding his finger into her. He was surprised at how hot and wet her vagina was, as he wiggled his finger before withdrawing. He smiled, listening to the redhead's fast breathing as she gripped his hand tighter.

The 15-year old boy was shocked when she wrapped her leg over him, but returned to pleasuring her. Her body tensed when his finger made contact with her clitoris.

Izumi stared at the far wall, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her body. He was so gentle with his touches, never groping or playing rough. Here she was, letting a boy touch her most private parts, and she was enjoying it. She could feel her body slowly heating up from her desires and his constant massaging. Every time he touched her warm flesh her pleasure grew.

"Do you like this?" He whispered timidly.

"Mmmhmm," the blonde beauty moaned when he tickled her clitoris through its hood, caught between pleasure and pain. Pleasure at how good he was making her feel and pain at how strong the pleasure was.

"Harder."

"What?"

Gripping his hand on her breast she encouraged him to squeeze her harder, groaning when he did. She closed her eyes, concentrating on relaxing after he picked up his stimulation. Her breath caught in her throat when he squeezed her clitoris gently before returning to his stroking. As his finger brushed up against her directly, the sensations overwhelmed her, pushing her over the edge. It felt like something inside of her snapped as she was about to out a long, piercing scream, but she faced Takuya and locked her lips against his, and there he managed to suppress her moan to avoid alerting everyone from their sleep. Her inner muscles contracted as she orgasmed, her nails digging into Takuya's hand.

The young boy wasn't ready for what happened when Izumi reached her climax. He thought he had hurt her when she had moaned through her and his mouth suddenly and her body went ridged. His hand ached where she had gripped him, and he felt a film of hot fluid on his fingers. Holding her in his arms, he waited for her tremors to subside and her breathing to return to normal. Removing his hand from between her legs, he wiped it off on the sheet behind him, before wrapping his arms around her again. Gently he pulled her onto him, after she had turned to face him again, so they were staring at each other.

"You okay…?"

"Y-yeah…this was better than earlier today…it felt…good…really…good…"

Izumi lay on top of Takuya, lost in the euphoria of her orgasm. Her body still trembled as pleasure continued to run through her. It had come as a total surprise to the girl, thinking she would have had more signs of reaching her climax. One moment she was moaning as the pleasure continued to grow from fingers stroking her and the next her entire body was a conductor of pleasure and excitement. She was sure there was no way to top what she had just experienced but she reminded herself they hadn't had sex yet. Her opinion could change when she had experienced everything. For now she looked down weakly at her boyfriend.

"I knew we could find some other uses for those fingers, Takuya," she purred, suddenly feeling tired. Giving him a small smile, she closed her eyes falling asleep against him, missing his own smile as he covered them. Outside, Junpei and Koji grinned as they had just finished taping Takuya and Izumi's "private session" and intend to make copies once they returned to the human world, and both exchanged "high fives" as they enjoyed what they just watched.

**-x-**

Later within the morning, all are assembled at the dining hall of Trailmon and are about to have their breakfast when Neemon accidentally found the tape and played, showed it to Izumi before Junpei and Koji could retrieve it. Seeing the footage, as well as seeing Junpei's name on it, she was livid and grabbed the eldest of the Chosen Children, demanding an explanation until he accidentally mentioned Koji's name, and all hell broke loose as Koichi and Tomoki backed away as the pummeling began.

BLAG!

SPLAG!

KA-PLAG!

WHA-KA-PLAG!

"AAAIIIEEEE!"

"GGGYYYAAHH!"

"YOU PAIR OF HENTAI! I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

"Izumi…calm down!"

"Shut up, Takuya…or I'll beat you up!"

"Junpei…Koji…those two never learn…"

"Good thing I'm not there…or else they'll drag me in…"

"You sure you didn't peek on them yesterday, Koichi…?"

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T! THEY DRAGGED ME IN AND GOT PUNISHED!"

**-x-**

At their lair, the villain Digimons are still preparing their "laid-out plans" to take the six "Chosen ones" by surprise, while Ranamon had just finished creating her own Digimon warrior, who appeared to resemble a human-sized Digimon, who barely resembles Wizardmon, but her appearance is that of a "human witch" complete with a broom. whom Ranamon named her "warrior" as "**Witchmon**". Ranamon then shows to Witchmon the pictures of the six "Chosen ones" and instructed her to either kill or main them if given the chance.

"Okay...these are your targets..."

"Yes, mistress..."

"You can kill or maim them..."

"Yes, mistress..."

"But more importantly...you bring me the female human...the blond-haired girl...I want her to myself and make her suffer...you can kill the rest if your heart desires..."

"Yes, mistress..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the steamy scene in this chapter…but this will be, again, the last for the time being, as by next chapter the six Chosen are going to be meeting again with the three Celestial Guardians of the Digital World and will be given their Beast Spirits and to reveal to them who they will be facing. Danger arrives sooner than they expected once Lucemon's name is mentioned.

Poor Koji and Junpei…despite managing to hide themselves last night, an unexpected foolish act from Neemon helped exposed the two naughty teens…and luckily Koichi wasn't there or else he'll be dragged in…and face another unwilling punishment from Izumi…

And another trouble awaits our hero as Ranamon "conjured" a Digimon and is targeting the teens, with "strict instructions" to bring Izumi alive if helped, as Ranamo plans to make Izumi suffer..

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Witchmon attacks the six teens, and both Takuya and Izumi are in a heap of trouble...until a certain "wizard" makes a cameo appearance...


	9. A Witch And A Wizard

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Okay, we're going a little action-packed in this chapter as a CROSSOVER of sorts as Takuya and the gang gets a bit ambushed by a witch-type Digimon who is going to prevent them from reaching Seraphimon's castle and retrieve their Beast Spirits with the intention of injuring the teen heroes...until a certain "wizard" shows up and help…

Read on as Takuya meets another version of Takuya...Digimon-style...

* * *

The scene shifts to the open road as Trailmon continues to travel towards the west, and the train-Digimon is just an hour away from reaching Seraphimon's castle, and so far the travel appeared to be peaceful enough as not a single enemy makes an attempt to "derail" Trailmon. That is...when the scene shifts inside the train-Digimon and there you can see what is taking place inside.

Koji is at the "living hall" watching and laughing at Junpei as he tried vainly to do some dance steps as he is playing "Dance Dance Revolution" after he brought with him a dancing mat and connected it to the train's TV, with Tomoki taking a few verbal cheap shots at the eldest member of the Chosen, even though Junpei had to ignore it.

"I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose… I won't lose…"

Koji and Junpei made a bet that the latter has to dance within five minutes without falling off the dance mat, and the penalty is that he'll strip in front of everyone, and Izumi supported this as a way to get even for peeking at her and Takuya's session, and brought out a spatula to whack him if he refuses or even attempts to give up.

"Hah…hah…have mercy…!"

"That's for peeking at me and Takuya!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Too late!"

The remaining time on the stopwatch is 3:59, and Junpei has only 60 seconds to survive, and he tries everything to stay in, but then Takuya did a strip dancing gesture which distracted the eldest teen, and he started to laugh, and this in turn causes him to step out of the dancing mat, losing the bet.

"Wah! No fair!"

"Now then…start stripping…"

"Takuya, you meanie!"

"Sorry…"

And so Junpei was forced to strip himself until naked, and his rather semi-overweight shape earned a lot of teasing from his friends, which Tomoki is the first to hurl a teasing comment to his eldest friend.

"Wow…now you're a member of Three Little Pigs…"

"Hey, Junpei…better shave yourself in the "middle"…you looked like a gorilla…"

"Start belly dancing, Junpei!"

"Show some mercy, Izumi, Takuya!"

"You saw me and Takuya in an embarrassing scene…now you pay the price! Koji…it's your turn!"

"Me?"

"You saw us naked…and you're in cahoots with Junpei…so you get to be punished too!"

"No fair!"

"Want me to beat you up?"

"But…but…"

"Now strip!"

"You blond-haired meanie!"

"What was that…?"

"Okay…okay…I'll strip…just don't hit me with that spatula!"

"Izumi…let's call it for a day…"

"You're too soft, Takuya…they'll take advantage of you…"

"Ehe-he-he…"

"Come on, Koji…strip!"

"Yeah…strip!"

"I want to see if your "birdie" is smaller that Takuya's!"

"Tomoki, you little brat!"

"Hey, Koichi…shouldn't you be punished too…?"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INVOLVED!"

"You don't sound convincing enough!"

"I TOLD YOU, TOMOKI...JUNPEI AND KOJI FORCED ME TO WATCH!"

"I'm not convinced..."

"NOT YOU TOO, TAKUYA!"

"He-he-he..."

As things went on, they all fell to the floor as Trailmon suddenly stopped in the last moment, and the impact caused everyone to move and fall down, much to their surprises as they wondered if they are under attack, yet they haven't heard any loud noises or the voices of the Evil Digimon warriors. Takuya and Izumi are the first to get up and went outside, with Neemon and Bokomon leading the way, heading outside Trailmon and went in front of the train-Digimon.

"Izumi, Neemon, Bokomon...stay behind me..."

"No way I'm missing this out!"

"Looks like the coast is clear..."

"But why would Trailmon stopped so suddenly...?"

"One way to find out...we ask him."

"Wait...it might be an ambush..."

"Neemon's right...what if...?"

"We'll know...Trailmon...why the sudden stop...?"

"We have a problem...the tracks..."

"What about the tracks...?"

"Look in front of you..."

Neemon, Bokomon, Takuya and Izumi saw that portions of the train tracks have been wrecked, and if Trailmon went ahead further he'll be derailed, putting everyone inside in risk of serious injuries, hence he made an emergency stop, and now it is clear that someone did this to impede them from heading to Seraphimon's castle to receive the Beast Spirits and now they have a feeling that Lucemon's forces are nearby, preparing a sneak attack now that Trailmon can't go ahead further.

Just as Junpei, Tomoki Koji and Koichi are about to disembark from the train-Digimon, several Digimons came out of nowhere and surrounded Trailmon, preventing the four teens from going out, and they all appeared to resembled human-sized black cats. They are identified as "**Neko-Mons**", and they all appeared poised to attack the teens if one of them steps out of Trailmon.

""

"Rrrrrr..."

"Rrrrrr..."

"Rrrrrr..."

"Rrrrrr..."

"Rrrrrr..."

"Rrrrrr..."

"Rrrrrr..."

"Rrrrrr..."

As Takuya and Izumi saw what is happening, more Neko-Mons showed up and are now surrounding the two other teens, just as Takuya threw Neemon and Bokomon inside Trailmon as he tells the train-Digimon to go back and find a place to switch tracks, which Trailmon did so, forgetting that Takuya and Izumi are with them, and as Trailmon moves in reverse, the Neko-Mons went after them just as Takuya and Izumi went the other way to distract the Digimons, which appeared to work as the Neko-Mons split up as four of them went after the two teens and the others went after Trailmon.

"Trailmon! You go ahead and try to lose those Digimons! Izumi and I will distract the rest! We'll meet up later!"

"Okay! I got the drift!"

"Wait, Trailmon! Takuya and Izumi are still there!"

"Neemon's right! We can't leave them there at their mercy!"

"Takuya knows what he's doing! I have faith in him! For now we need to lose these Digimons and get them off our tail!"

"Darn!"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"If only we have our Beast Spirits!"

Trailmon told Neemon, Bokomon and the four teens to believe in Takuya and Izumi and tells themk to hold on as he will increase his speed and heads out towards a tunnel to try and lose the Neko-Mons so that he can come back for the other two teens. Koji realized this and tells the rest to grab hold onto anything as Trailmon goes in reverse and went towards a nearby tunnel as the train-Digimons switched tracks and went there with the Neko-Mons following behind.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Takuya and Izumi are running towards another direction as they intend to distract the remaining Neko-Mons to keep them from going after Trailmon though Izumi came to realize that this would be in vain since they don't have a Beast Spirit with them and they are powerless against their pursuers, sparking a brief argument while running away, though they did not get in to any conflict as they have to think of a way to lose their pursuers.

"Takuya! Is that all you could think of?"

"For now...yes!"

"While it's a good idea to save the others and have them cruise away...what about us?"

"I'll think of something!"

""We could end up as cat food! We haven't gotten our Beast Spirits yet!

"We'll find a way! Just follow me and keep running!"

"That sure is reckless!"

"After we get out of this predicament, let's make out later!"

"Geez!"

By then a pair of Neko-Mons jumped from the sides and pinned down the two teens, and the rest pounced and pin the two down, and now Takuya and Izumi are pinned down and trap as the Neko-Mons surrounded them, just as Witchmon showed up, riding her broom and snickering at the sight, having the two teens in her mercy and intends to either kill them or bring them to Ranamon, while she appeared to have a rather perverted idea on humiliating the two teens.

"Well done, my pets...Ranamon will be pleased wit this..."

"A witch...?"

"So you're the one who wrecked the tracks...!"

"That is correct...my name is Witchmon...and I have orders to bring Izumi Orimoto to Ranamon...she has plans for her...but I will have to think about what to do with you, Takuya Kanbara..."

"Blast you...!"

"Let us go!"

"Not today...I'll have to decide what to do with your boyfriend..."

"Leave Izumi out of this...!"

"Oh no..."

"Ah...I know...!"

"Eeek! Hentai!"

"Stop it, you Digi-pervert!"

As Witchmon had Izumi spread her legs, she uses her broom's tip to "sensually" jab Izumi's "center", and it was vibrating, which is enough to cause the teen beauty's hips to buck as she screams at Witchmon to stop, while Takuya tries to break free to stop the perversity, but is still pinned down by the Neko-Mons, and he watched helplessly as Izumi is screaming for help, but then Witchmon stopped her actions as she brought out her magic wand and it glowed, as she is about to direct an attack aimed at the teen boy's crotch.

"Now for you..."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Hmm..."

"..."

"How about I castrate you..."

"What...?"

"Or what if I perform **emasculation** on you...?"

"Don't you touch me!"

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee..."

However, an unexpected situation appeared when an **18-year old boy** shows up, who is roughly taller than Takuya, and almost resembles him, except that his clothing differs, as he is not wearing a "trademark" goggles and he is dressed in red jeans, a long-sleeve polo and a trench coat. He is wearing a pair of rings on both of his hands (worn on the middle finger instead of his ring finger), and he is poised to foil the villainess' plans to humiliate the two teens. Both Takuya and Izumi are surprised to see the stranger who roughly resembles Takuya.

"That is one bad gesture...molesting two teenagers...you should be punished for that kind of deed..."

"What's this...? A look-alike of Takuya Kanbara...?"

"Takuya...that guy..."

"Yeah..."

"He looked just like you..."

"But he looked more of a grown-up than me..."

"You think...?"

"Let's hope..."

Moreover, all eyes are glued to the stranger's belt, whose buckle has a "hand symbol", which Witchmon dismisses as nothing but "mere appearances", and is contemplating on making the stranger leave or kill him as well, seeing that he might be a threat being a human himself and believes that he is among Takuya's friends who traveled here, so she is poised to command the Neko-Mons to attack him.

"Unless you're one of the "Chosen teens"..."

"I'm not...I just happened to pass by..."

"If so...leave now or else I attack you..."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I won't leave with you harassing those kids..."

"Then you will feel my wrath."

"Too bad I will give hope to them."

The stranger identifies himself as **Takuya Sohma** and made himself clear that he will not let Witchmon have her way with the two teens, so he places his right hand in front of his belt's buckle, where the "hand symbol" is, and as he did so, the ring on his right middle finger (identified as the "**Driver Ring**") glowed, where the belt's voice, which he calls it the "Wizardriver", spoke to confirm a command being granted.

Wizardriver: "DRIVER ON...PLEASE..."

Takuya Sohma's belt glowed as it changed from an ordinary-looking belt to a rather large metallic belt, while the "hand symbol" remained unchanged, and there Takuya Sohma raised his left hand where his other ring, whose jewel is colored red, rests on his left middle finger and is ready to place it in front of the Wizardriver, telling Witchmon that he won't let a bullying Digimon do anything she wants with the two.

"You there challenge me, human?"

"Yes."

"You have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Of course...and I'll see to it that you won;t bother or harm anyone ever again."

"What did you say?"

"You hear me...I will not let you put those two teens in despair..."

"You will be the one who is going to feel despair!"

"Then let's have it. Henshin!"

As Witchmon is getting agitated at the "trash talk" that the stranger hurls at her, Takuya Sohma then toggles with the Wizardriver, as the "hand symbol", which resembles a right hand, "switches" and now the "hand symbol" now resembles a left hand, and there he places his left hand in front of the Wizardriver and the ring, which is red, and identified as the "**Flame Ring**", glowed, and the Wizardriver spoke again to confirm the command.

Wizardriver: "FLAME...PLEASE..."

As Takuya Sohma raised his left hand to his side, the Flame Ring glowed as a "magical circle" appeared from the left and slowly went for the stranger, slowly enveloping him as a "magical transformation" is taking place while Takuya, Izumi, and Witchmon watches the scene unfold in front of them, and couldn't believe what they are seeing, though the villainess once again dismisses it until the scene slowly unravels again.

Wizardriver: "HI...HI...HI-HI-HI!"

***Note: "Hi" (pronounced as "he"), is the Japanese term for "fire"***

As the "magical circle" disappeared, Takuya Sohma stood there garbed in black armor but his helmet had red ruby-like ornaments, and so is is chest armor, while sporting a black, sleeveless-like robe. On both sides of the Wizardriver, are a set of rings attached, which means that the stranger is carrying an assortment of Rings in addition to the ones he is wearing. Witchmon, Takuya, and izumi stared wide-eyed in surprise.

"What kind of magic is this?"

"Takuya...did you see that..?"

"Yes, Izumi...I hope he is here to help us..."

"Now then...it's showtime!"

Takuya Sohma, who now calls himself "**Wizard**", then makes his intentions known as one of the Neko-Mons went at him, only to be punched back and the blow is enough to disable the Digimon, and then he took a ring from the right assortment side of the belt and removes the Driver Ring, then puts on another ring, identified as the "**Connect Ring**" before placing it in front of the Wizardriver, causing another "magical situation" to take place.

Wizardriver: "CONNECT...PLEASE..."

A magical circle appeared again and there Wizard places his hand there, and took what appeared to be a large gun, which is called the "**Wiz-Sword-Gun**", and there he opens fire at some of the Neko-Mons, shooting them down which some were killed in the process, though the remaining ones managed to evade it, and uses their numbers (about four in total) to try and pin down their target.

While this tactic worked, Wizard toggles with the Wiz-Sword-Gun and it becomes "sword mode" and slashes out the remaining Neko-Mons, and freed Takuya and Izumi, and there he tells the two teens to get going and rejoin their friends while he deals with Witchmon, which Takuya nodded in gratitude as he took Izumi with her and left, not bothering to see the battle between Witchmon and Wizard.

"You two...go now!"

"Really? Thanks!"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! Leave this hag to me! I can handle her! Your friends need you more than ever!"

"Okay...we got it!"

"Thank you for your help!"

"We won't forget this!"

"Good...now go! And don't give up hope!"

After several minutes, they saw Trailmon approaching and Koji greeted the two, telling them that they managed to outwit the pursuing Neko-Mons and used dynamites to cause a cave-in and trapped them and now they found another track they can switch on and use it to travel towards Seraphimon's castle. as the six teens are on board, Trailmon went to another track and traveled towards their destined route, where they saw Wizard doing a "flaming dropkick" and defeated Witchmon before losing sight of him, and Takuya mentally thanked Wizard for the save, and wondered if they would be seeing him again.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the action-packed scenes, though the love scenes will come in later as the story wil ltake the most importance as the tens are bound to get their Beast Spirits back and take on the villains and the revived Lucemon.

Also, this chapter is a crossover-sort of a story, as it is a means for me to "promote" my other Digimon fic, "**Digital Wizard**", which features Takuya and Izumi, but with a different story and different roles. I would recommend this to those who are fans of Takuya and Izumi, as well as this would serve as an alternative fic for Sensual Ride.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The six teens meet up with the Celestial Digimons and finally get their Beast Spirits back...and now they are preparing to face Lucemon's forces...


	10. Return of The Beast Spirits

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Okay, after going a little action-packed in the last chapter which a CROSSOVER of sorts that shows Takuya and the gang gets a bit ambushed by a witch-type Digimon who is going to prevent them from reaching Seraphimon's castle and retrieve their Beast Spirits with the intention of injuring the teen heroes...until a certain "wizard" shows up and help…

Now we're back on track...and this time our teen heroes are going to get their Beast Spirits back as they finally reached their destination...and this will set the battle against the revived Royal Knights…

* * *

At a castle, the Celestial Guardians are awaiting the arrival of the Chosen Children, hoping that they arrived safely before the enemy notices their presence. Ophanimon glances at the window as Cherubimon and Seraphimon came to her side, both are anticipating the return of the six.

"Seraphimon: "It feels like this was more of a first time since six years ago…I wonder how the six Chosen are like now after they grew up…"

Ophanimon: "I'm sure they are now mature than six years ago…I can't wait to see them again…"

Cherubimon: "I do hope they forgive me after all the troubles I caused them…"

Seraphimon: "I'm sure they have…f not for them Lucemon would still control you until now…"

Cherubimon: "I hope Koichi Kimura would still accept me…"

Ophanimon: "I'm sure he would…and this time he is physically here…and will give him a Fractal Code of his own…so that he will know that he will exist here…but we must ensure that they are well-prepared…they are about to embark on a dangerous new mission…Neemon and Bokomon, I believe, have already told them of the new threat…"

And so the three remained there, awaiting for Trailmon to arrive as the train Digimon is just under an hour before reaching the castle, while inside Trailmon, Takuya and Koichi managed to pull a still-irate Izumi away as Koji and Junpei are sprawled to the floor, both beaten up while Tomoki, Neemon and Bokomon grabbed some first aid kits to helped the two teens to their feet.

**-x-**

As this goes on, Koichi left the group and went to the next coach, where he goes into solitude to reflect what has happened to him five years ago, which he was possessed by Cherubimon, turned into Duskmon, fighting Takuya and Koji, and lastly, sacrificing himself to save the others from Lucemon. He is feeling apprehensive as to how things would turn out once he gets to meet the "Council" and how he would react to them face to face.

"You should get over it already…it's been five years since we last saw you…and believe me…there's no point clinging to the past."

Neemon came and saw Koichi staring at the sky through the window, and he knew that the Chosen Child must face and conquer his fear, and see to it that he regain his confidence just like he had when he faced Lucemon. Show any forms of weaknesses, he'll be an easy target.

"Neemon…"

"You should know that the past is the past…and there's no point clinging over something that'll bring you down… you know better than this…and believe me…you're not a coward. Show to your friends that you're not the weakling that Lucemon thought you were…and show out some manliness to them."

"Still…what if…I'm still a ghost…?"

"So what if that's the case or not? You were there physically…and you played a hand in defeating the Royal Knights…and you were instrumental in defeating Cherubimon and brought him back to his true senses…I promise you…Cherubimon will thank you when we get there…"

"Really…?"

"I promise it'll be a really…"

"Thanks…I feel better now…"

"So you got your confidence back?"

"Yeah…sort of…"

"Good. Now let's go back and have fun with your friends…"

And so Koichi went back to the entertainment area to have fun with the others, feeling that his confidence have returned and all of his doubts have been removed. He now faces something unexpected ahead and wil accept whatever fate is thrown at him, whether he'll be a real being in the Digital World or a ghost like five years ago.

**-x-**

After some several minutes, Trailmon finally arrived at the castle and there they are greeted by Sorcerymon, who is rather surprised to see how the six of the humans have changed, yet they physically remained the same. Then glances at Koichi and he can see his apprehensiveness and decided to say something to him.

"So…you're the one who used to be Duskmon…and then later became Velgemon…and now Leomon."

"…yes."

"Since this is our first meeting…I welcome you to this castle. Feel at home as the council…the Celestial Digimons are waiting for you. Please follow me."

And so Sorcerymon led the six of the teens and soon they were inside the great hall, where, after a few minutes, the Celestial Digimons arrived, and Koichi glanced at the trio, as he has to re-acquaint himself with the trio, while the others smiled to see them again, and Ophanimon glances at the Chosen. Meanwhile, Koichi asked Neemon about the trio and the small Digimon obliges and told him a brief description about the Celestial Digimons.

**"Seraphimon** is a Seraph Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Seraph. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws, and it was entrusted with the Spirits of Light and Wind. It is dressed in shining, silver, holy armor and possesses ten golden wings. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. It bears the Crest of Hope on its plackart, and the DigiCode on its breechcloth reads "All is with me"."

"I see…"

Seraphimon was responsible for maintaining law and order in the Digital World. However, when Cherubimon was corrupted, Seraphimon was defeated and sealed away in his Crystal Castle at the Forest Terminal. He was freed by the Takuya and the others, who were led there by Ophanimon, but he did not last long as he was defeated by Mercurymon in his weakened state. His Digiegg was protected by the Digidestined (namely Bokomon) and later played a great part by allowing Koji and Takuya to Fusion Evolve. It then hatched into a Patamon after he got his Fractal Code back.

"After the Digidestined retrieved Seraphimon's data from Mercurymon, they restored his Digiegg and Patamon hatched from the egg. Because of the care that he gave the egg, Bokomon was viewed as a motherly/fatherly figure to Patamon, the young Celestial Digimon even wearing a matching pink belt to his adoptive parent. Thanks to Ophanimon and Cherubimon…Seraphimon has been restored, hence that's why Patamon isn't with us…"

"That explains it…"

"Now then…next is Cherubimon…"

"…okay…"

"**Cherubimon** is a Cherub Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Cherub. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the guardian of God and His wisdom, and it was entrusted with the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, Water, and Darkness. "

Koichi nooded as Neemon continued his lecture.

"Cherubimon held a strong compassion for the beast-type Digimon, and he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. However, Cherubimon eventually started to think that neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon cared what he thought, a paranoia that only intensified when he saw them talking without him, and thought that the two of them were plotting to undermine him. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon."

"Yes…I recalled that…"

"Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. His servants destroyed many parts of the Digital World. To further his plans, he brought four of the Legendary Warrior spirits to physical forms and placed the corrupted Spirit of Darkness in Koichi, whose mind wandered into their world, making him Duskmon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated and purged of all his malice. A short time later, after the Chosen Children ended up on the Ophanimoon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a Conomon that immediately digivolved to Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also made a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon, informing the humans of his true weakness. "

"Uh-huh…"

"But you should be fine now…he's not the bad guy anymore…"

"Y-yes…"

And finally, the Digimon then re-introduced Ophanimon, and there he told the important aspect to this Celestial Digimon, which Koichi listened intentively.

"**Ophanimon** is an Ophan Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Ophan. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God, and it was entrusted with the Spirits of Flame, Thunder, and Ice. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon."

"Okay…"

"Ophanimon was responsible for the nurturing of the Digital World, preserving all life and love, until Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon's darkness. When Cherubimon attacked Seraphimon and Ophanimon, Ophanimon surrendered to Cherubimon, on condition that he spare Seraphimon's life. Trapped in the villain's Castle of Darkness at the Venus Rose, she managed to summon many kids in Tokyo to take the Trailmon to the Digital World, where five became the Legendary Warriors. She was freed by the kids, only to sacrifice herself to get the D-Tectors back from Cherubimon when she attempted (and failed) to purify Cherubimon. Using the last of her power, she upgraded both Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors so that, together, both of them could use all the spirits to become EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. A short time later, after Takuya and the others ended up on the moon, Patamon found Ophanimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a YukimiBotamon that immediately digivolved to Salamon. "

"I see…"

"So now the trio are back to their original forms…"

As Ophanimon first summon Izumi, the others are watching her while Cherubimon approached Koichi and interacted with the 6th Chosen Child, which caught the teen by surprise.

"Hello, boy."

"Um…hi."

"I'm a celestial Digimon and I have a high position here…but even though it is uncharacteristic of me…I waited for so long to say this: I'm very sorry for what I put you through five years ago…my weakness got over me and that led me to be corrupted…and you to be corrupted by me…"

"Uh…you didn't have to do that…"

"Still…I'm responsible for this…and I want to have this opportunity while we still have time to meet."

Koichi's apprehension slowly faded seeing how Cherubimon is and realized that Neemon was right, and that he no longer felt insecure about meeting the Celestial Digimon again, and the two finally made closure about the events five years ago and got along. By then Ophanimon told the Chosen Children that someone has used secret means to revive Lucemon, and in turn Lucemon created clone data of the Royal Knights, thus Dynasmon and Lord-Knightmon are revived as well.

"No way…Who would want to revive such an evil Digimon that we put away five years ago?"

"Wait…does this also means that his Legendary Warriors are also revived?"

Ophanimon looked down after hearing Takuya and Izumi's queries and slowly nodded, confirming their questions, and Seraphimon told the Chosen that now is the time to give the teens their Beast Spirits, and told them that their new journey will be much harsher than five years ago, which Junpei confidently proclaimed that they can overcome any adversity, something that raised the other Chosen's morale.

"Good…now then…Izumi Orimoto…come forth."

As she did so, the motherly figure of the Celestial Digimons endowed her with Digital energy, and her D-Scanner glowed as her Beast Spirit is restored, and there she can feel it coursing through her body, and she was ecstatic and excited, feeling that she can re-live her experience of her last adventure.

"Yes, Izumi…once more you can summon the power…you will become **Fairymon** again…"

Things went for a hilarious turn as she glances at Koji and Junpei in a wicked smile, and the two boys slowly guessed what she is about to do. They slowly backed against the wall as she activated her D-Scanner.

"Ah…Izumi…what are you…"

"Hey! We're not Digimons!"

"Now to teach you a lesson for peeking at me…Beast Spirit…EVOLUTION!"

In a manner of seconds her Fractal Code is shown and she changes into Fairymon, and proceeded to beat the hell out of the two boys, while Tomoki urges Takuya to calm her down, but her lover is too afraid to intervene.

"Takuya…do something and calm her down!"

"How?"

Cherubimon was curious as to why Fairymon is doing this, but got the picture when Koichi told the Celestial Digimon the details.

"I see…"

After that, Cherubimon asked Ophanimon to have Koichi take his turn, and the teen is slowly getting nervous about the outcome, and she can tell why, and gently motions the boy to come closer which he reluctantly did.

As light shone around him, Koichi, along with the others, are surprised to see that a Fractal Code is shown and the "load time" is as fast as Takuya and the others, thus showing that Koichi now exist physically within the Digital World, and he was moved by this, his fears and anxiety are now gone.

"Once more you will become **Leomon**…and your D-Scanner now has a Fractal Code…you can be an asset to your friends…"

"Thank you…thank you…"

And now the others were given their Beast Spirits again, with Takuya becoming **Agunimon** again; Tomoki becoming **Chakkumon;** Junpei becoming **Beetlemon**; and Koji becoming **Wolfmon** again. With the six Chosen "rejuvenated" and "revived", they are now ready to undergo their dangerous mission for the sake of the Digital World.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Now that the six Chosen Children got their Beast Spirits back, they are now ready to face a very dangerous situation, and yet they are confident that they can overcome whatever obstacles that came in their way.

Izumi is the first to try out in reviving Fairymon…at the cost of Koji and Junpei, which she claimed that it is punishment for peeking at her…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The six teens go on their first mission, but gets in to a conflict as they meet old acquaintances...and danger as Ranamon hatches a scheme to connect the human world and the Digimon world...and causes a SEA OF BLOOD. This will be my first foray to include some horror elements to showcase my versatility in making a good story, so lemon parts will have to wait as the action goes a bit...bloody, yet action-packed.


	11. Bloody Waters part 1

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Okay...as I stated last chapter that I'm going to incorporate some BLOODY plot in to the story, and so this is it...BLOODY suspense...BLOODY action...but BLOODY all over...in open waters, which would make readers feel that terror is approaching in open shores like the swimming resorts and beaches, even though it's just a month before Christmas…

A bit of a filler here as this sub-arc is based on a 2010 horror film that involve a "school of fishes"…I'm sure you get the drift, and this will keep you entertained since the past few chapters have been filled with romance and lemon scenes, so a little shift of direction so that this fic won't bore you while the gang are now undergoing their new mission following their regaining of their Beast Spirits…

* * *

Seraphimon told the Chosen that now is the time to give the teens their Beast Spirits, and told them that their new journey will be much harsher than five years ago, which Junpei confidently proclaimed that they can overcome any adversity, something that raised the other Chosen's morale.

"Good…now then…Izumi Orimoto…come forth."

As she did so, the motherly figure of the Celestial Digimons endowed her with Digital energy, and her D-Scanner glowed as her Beast Spirit is restored, and there she can feel it coursing through her body, and she was ecstatic and excited, feeling that she can re-live her experience of her last adventure.

"Yes, Izumi…once more you can summon the power…you will become **Fairymon** again…"

Things went for a hilarious turn as she glances at Koji and Junpei in a wicked smile, and the two boys slowly guessed what she is about to do. They slowly backed against the wall as she activated her D-Scanner.

"Ah…Izumi…what are you…"

"Hey! We're not Digimons!"

"Now to teach you a lesson for peeking at me…Beast Spirit…EVOLUTION!"

In a manner of seconds her Fractal Code is shown and she changes into Fairymon, and proceeded to beat the hell out of the two boys, while Tomoki urges Takuya to calm her down, but her lover is too afraid to intervene.

"Takuya…do something and calm her down!"

"How?"

Cherubimon was curious as to why Fairymon is doing this, but got the picture when Koichi told the Celestial Digimon the details.

"I see…"

After that, Cherubimon asked Ophanimon to have Koichi take his turn, and the teen is slowly getting nervous about the outcome, and she can tell why, and gently motions the boy to come closer which he reluctantly did.

As light shone around him, Koichi, along with the others, are surprised to see that a Fractal Code is shown and the "load time" is as fast as Takuya and the others, thus showing that Koichi now exist physically within the Digital World, and he was moved by this, his fears and anxiety are now gone.

"Once more you will become **Leomon**…and your D-Scanner now has a Fractal Code…you can be an asset to your friends…"

"Thank you…thank you…"

And now the others were given their Beast Spirits again, with Takuya becoming **Agunimon** again; Tomoki becoming **Chakkumon;** Junpei becoming **Beetlemon**; and Koji becoming **Wolfmon** again. With the six Chosen "rejuvenated" and "revived", they are now ready to undergo their dangerous mission for the sake of the Digital World.

After this, the six teens went back to board Trailmon with Neemon and Bokomon receiving last-minute instructions from Ophanimon and told them to support Takuya and the rest in the best of their abilities which the two Digimons nodded, and then boarded Trailmon as the train-Digimon left Seraphimon's castle and are now on its way to parts unknown now that the Chosen Teens mission has officially began. The Celestial Digimons can only hope that they would survive this dangerous mission knowing that Lucemon may be more powerful than he is the last time, and prayed that the six teens would succeed and none of them would become casualties of death.

**-x-**

Back at their hidden lair, Arbomon, Grottomon, Duskmon and Mecurymon sensed that the Celestial Digimons have made their move, and sensed that Takuya and his friends have regained the use of their Beast Spirits and at the same time, they wondered where Ranamon went, after sensing the "deletion" of Witchmon, which she left immediately and the rest wondered what she is up to, noting that she is never like this yet Duskmon sensed that Ranamon is planning something since she knew something like this (Takuya and the gang regaining their Beast Spirits) would happen.

"Seraphimon and the others have made their move..."

"Yes...I can sense the Beast Spirits...which the humans have regained..."

"Looks like a very tedious rematch is about to take place...not that i don't mind it..."

"Yet Ranamon is not here...since Witchmon's defeat, she left immediately...I'm guessing she got spooked...which seemingly is not like her now..."

"I care not about that...as long as I get to fight Koichi Kimura...but...knowing Ranamon, I'm betting she is planning something good for our..."guests"..."

"Ranamon making a plan...? Hah! If she is...why did she leave all of the sudden...?"

"What can she do since her subordinate was defeated by mere humans...?"

"Hmm...good point..."

"Let's not be hasty, my comrades..."

"You're too soft-hearted, Duskmon...Mercurymon, Grottomon and I are sure she is running away..."

"Looks like it..."

"I agree..."

"When she comes back...than we ask her..."

By then, a "teleportation circle" appeared, and then Ranamon came and she is all smiling as if something good had just happened, which makes the others curious as to what she had just done and even though Witchmon was defeated, the female Digimon warrior didn't appeared apprehensive or seething in anger at her subordinate's defeat, and Grottomon approached her and asked what she just did and why is she in high spirits when he tells her about the current situation.

"So you're back..."

"Yes...I'm back...miss me?"

"Coming from you...? No."

"So mean..."

"Where have you been...? The humans have regained their Beast Spirits...and we're sitting ducks here...no word from Lord Lucemon...we were contemplating on making our own move without you..."

"No need to be reckless...I have laied out the plans...and we'll be the first to draw some BLOOD."

"Really...?"

"Yes...my new subordinate is currently working on the plans...and this would throw those Chosen brats off-guard to let us make the first move..."

She assured to Grottomon that everything is fine as she is planning something devious which would make the Chosen Teens feel discomfort and this would lower their guards and allow her "new subordinate" to make the attack, while informing him that she had just been from the human world, and after some "careful scouting" she found and hatched the perfect scheme to set up a trap by using some "unsuspecting" humans to add in to her trap, which the others are surprised when she tells them who her new subordinate is.

**-x-**

Later, at the middle of the sea of Shibuya, an unidentified fisherman is fishing in , hoping to catch some fish and is nearing a small rocky island, where a few Toucamons and a Digimon warrior is there, and saw the lone fisherman which he smirked seeng that he would be a perfect bait to try out his new "eggs" to would bring life to a marine Digimon. He is identified as **Piscemon** and he tells the Toucamons to threw the eggs on to the waters as he dives in and approached the boat underneath, swimming in circle and is causing a whirlpool. The fisherman is startled by this as the eggs hatches and out emerged an evolving school of **Piranhamons**, evolving from tadpole-size to the size of a human chld.

"Now...my pets...make the kill!"

The fisherman falls in to the lake and tries to climb back on board but is attacked and is ripped apart by a school of Piranhamons, ripping his clothes and tear away on his flesh, feasting on his upper vital organs and the area he is in was covered in a sea of blood as the fish Digimons feed on his skin and organs, which you can see his carcass in plain view, before his head was decapitated by the Piranhamons' bites, before being summoned back by Piscemon and leaves for the Digimon World, leaving the corpse behind, unaware that one Piranhamon is left behind to feast on the remaining carcass.

Thw scene went on unnoticed throughout the day and because there were no witnesses, Piscemon believe that Ranamnon's plans wopuld succeed and this would give him the chance to prove himself against the Chosen Teens and believe that whatever plans Ranamon hatches, it would be a success and victory will be theirs for the taking, but with the slight oversight, that may or may not change.

That night (in Shibuya, Japan), the fisherman's wife asks the coast guard for help seeing that her husband hasn't returned, and by then someone who happened to be there heard of this and offered to help as a young girl showed her ID to the Coast Guard members, who welcomed her offer of assistance and she joins the team on a speed boat to commence the search.

"Please...I'm worried for my husband..."

"We'll do what we can..."

"Just you wait here...okay...?"

"Excuse me...maybe I can help..."

"Really, miss...this is coast guard business..."

"Here's my ID..."

"That...you're from DATS!"

"Okay, we accept your offer of help!"

She is identified as **Yoshino Fujieda**, a member of **DATS**, which stands for "**D**igimon D**at**a **S**quad", and with her is her Digimon partner, **Raramon**. Yoshino and the coast guard searches for the missing fisherman, and is soon joined by fellow DATS member **Masaru Daimon** who is also there when he dicided to go fishing. When told of this, Masaru agreed to join the search and they soon ventured towards the farther area of the lake until Raramon told them she can smell the scent of blood, which Yoshino is bothered by what she just heard.

"Yoshino...everyone...move closer...I can smell human blood...and its remains are nearby..."

"What? Blood...? Seriously, Raramon?"

"Yes..."

"Must be some sharks..."

"That can't be..."

"Not in this resort..."

"Maybe I should have brought **Agumon** with me..."

"Follow me, everyone...I have fixed on the scent of blood...!"

As they followed Raramon's lead, they saw something floating and they slowly approached it until they started to feel apprehension at what they are about to find out. Soon they find the fisherman's mutilated body and contemplate closing the lake, however this is made difficult by two thousand partying college students on summer break who are important for bringing revenue to the town of Shibuya. As members of the coast guards are trying to identified the corpse, the Piranhamon attacks, biting one of the coast guard on the neck and within a minute he is decapitated, blood spilled on Yoshino, and she is shocked by this and this causes her to tell Raramon to evolve.

"Raramon...evolve now!"

Obeying her partner's command, Raramon evolves to **Sunflowmon** and uses her arms to swat and stun the fish-Digimon which Yoshino carefully places it inside a jar and soon the fisherman's corpse is identified and both Masaru and Yoshino decided to bring the captured Piranhamon to DATS HQ and study it, and are now considering asking their commander to try and use his influence to convince the mayor of Shibuya to try and close the lake temporarily fearing that there may be more Digimons like that within the sea lake and casualties may be abound if this is ignored.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

And yes…you guessed it – this arc is based on the 2010 horror film, **Piranha 3D**, and though I haven't seen the film yet, I did saw the gory scenes on **youtube**, and that was enough to make me decide not to watch it altogether, being that I'm "weak" to horror films that have blood (the irony of me…). But this inspired me to come up with this and use it as a filler story similar to Bleach, and will give you fans something to enjoy s that you won't get bored.

Oh, Piscemon is derived from the Zodiac sign, Pisces, thus a retconed first appearance of the Zodiac Knights.

If that is not enough, I decided to bring in the cast of **Digimon Savers**, where they too play a role here, but rest assured, Takuya and the gang will get plenty of screen time, so as to balance out the story arc.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As DATS is contemplating on trying to close Shibuya Resort, Ranamon is setting the plans in motions with Piscemon, while Takuya and the gang meet up with some old friends while getting a flyer about a new beach resort in the Digimon World, which will soon set the recipe for a BLOODY disaster…


	12. Bloody Waters part 2

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Last chapter showed you what Ranamon did at the human world and is hinting plans to give Takuya and friends a "BLOODY" surprise, and a new subordinate of hers appeared and spawned Piranhamons to give their would-be victims a taste of what's coming to them, as shown at the end of last chapter what it would mean after an unfortunate victim became "fish food" no thanks to Piscesmon, so in this chapter you're going to be treated to a countdown before a water of blood is about to commence…

* * *

~x~

Yoshino and the coast guard searches for the missing fisherman, and is soon joined by fellow DATS member **Masaru Daimon** who is also there when he dicided to go fishing. When told of this, Masaru agreed to join the search and they soon ventured towards the farther area of the lake until Raramon told them she can smell the scent of blood, which Yoshino is bothered by what she just heard.

"Yoshino...everyone...move closer...I can smell human blood...and its remains are nearby..."

"What? Blood...? Seriously, Raramon?"

"Yes..."

"Must be some sharks..."

"That can't be..."

"Not in this resort..."

"Maybe I should have brought **Agumon** with me..."

"Follow me, everyone...I have fixed on the scent of blood...!"

As they followed Raramon's lead, they saw something floating and they slowly approached it until they started to feel apprehension at what they are about to find out. Soon they find the fisherman's mutilated body and contemplate closing the lake, however this is made difficult by two thousand partying college students on summer break who are important for bringing revenue to the town of Shibuya. As members of the coast guards are trying to identified the corpse, the Piranhamon attacks, biting one of the coast guard on the neck and within a minute he is decapitated, blood spilled on Yoshino, and she is shocked by this and this causes her to tell Raramon to evolve.

"Raramon...evolve now!"

Obeying her partner's command, Raramon evolves to **Sunflowmon** and uses her arms to swat and stun the fish-Digimon which Yoshino carefully places it inside a jar and soon the fisherman's corpse is identified

~x~

These are the excerpts of Yoshino and Masaru as they reported to DATS commander, including showing the captured Piranhamon and pictures of the fisherman's corpse, which the others became worried as the incident happened near the shores of Shibuya beach resort. The other members of DATS are showing concern since the time of this season is summer, and everyone, adults, teenagers, and children, are flocking to the beach and after seeing the evidences presented, this is something they cannot simply ignored asa feral Digimon is concerned.  
Standing before them are:**  
**

**- **Rentarō Satsuma

**- **Tohma H. Norstein

**- **Miki Kurosaki

- Megumi Shirakawa

Satsuma studied both the pictures and Piranhamon, and is convinced that they must try to convince the mayor of Shibuya to close down the beach resort until further notice so that they can send their Digimon partners to scour the waters and see how many Piranhamons are swimming and to see how near they are within the shorelines, so as to prevent a tragic incident since children are involved. he then directed Miki and Megumi to contact the Shibuya officials and have them set up a meeting to discuss the steps to take so as to prevent an untoward incident from happening.

"Miki...Megumi..."

"Yes, Satsuma-sensei?"

"Yes, Satsuma-sensei?"

"Contact the Shibuya officials...tell them I wish to have a meeting with them."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you think they would listen if we tell them the situation?"

"After we show the evidence we have. I'm sure they would have something to think about if all they care about is making money when lives are at stake."

"I agree..."

"Im sending an e-mail message to them..."

Meanwhile...

"This has to be the bloody assignment we're about to take...Msaru...you can't go reckless this time..."

"No need...my fists will handle those monster fishes..."

"What about the Piranhamon that we captured...?"

As Tohma is talking to both Masaru and Yoshino about this, an alarm blared and there Miki checks the monitor where it shows that the captured Digimon broke free from its confinement and is heading for the command center, and there Satsuma tells his subordinates to brace themselves, but by then the lone Piranhamon broke its way in, decapitating three guatds with its jaws, spilling blood all over and is now heading straight for Miki, but Agumon, and Gaomon managed to pin down the ferocious fish-Digimon before Satsuma had Kudamon delete it, and everyone was saved from potential injuries, and death.

"Kudamon...did you...?"

"Yes, master Satsuma...it is deleted..."

"Miki...Miki! Are you okay? Snap out of it!"

"Piranha...piranha...it...was...going for me..."

"Miki! Snap out of it! That's an order!"

"EEEK! Yes, Commander Satsuma! I'm fine!"

"Wow...he managed to get her back to reality..."

"At least she won't be rattled..."

"That's Commander Satsuma for you..."

"Miki...Megumi...have the Shibuya officials been informed?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Yes, sir..."

And so Satsuma tells his subordinates to stay at HQ as he leaves to meet up with the mayor of Shibuya to discuss on how to prevent a "physical catastrophe" from happening as Tohma and Masaru started to clean the mess that the Piranhamon made, while Yoshino and Megumi checked on Miki, who appeared to be shaken by the incident as she felt she was moments from certain death imagining how close the fish-digimon was in devouring her.

**-x-**

Back at the Digimon World, the scene shifts to the hidden lair of the Digimon villains as Arbomon, Grottomon, Duskmon and Mecurymon are again awaiting for Ranamon to come back, as she left again, which they wondered what she is up to again and why she left immediately after arriving. By then Piscemon shows up, which the others are rather impresed with his appearance, and saw him spawn Piranhamons and asked him where Ranamon is, which he politely answered.

"Hey...it's him..."

"Ranamon's new subordinate..."

"Looks impressive...taken from a fish..."

"Hey...let's ask him..."

"Right...hey you...where is Ranamon?"

"She is attending some...important matters..."

"Not again with this secret planning stuff..."

"Are you sure she is not slacking off?"

"If she is planning something, why not tell us?"

"Yeah...she's not being a team player..."

"Are you sure she'll be back...?"

"She will be back...that I assure you..."

By then, a "teleportation circle" appeared, and then Ranamon came and she is all smiling as if something good had just happened, which makes the others curious as to what she had just done and are now itching to get answers from her as her "disappearing acts" are starting to get to their nerves, and now is a good time to interrogate her and make her spill whatever she is doing and make her confide to them whatever answers she has.

"So you're back...again."

"Yes...I'm back...miss me this time? It's so flattering..."

"Coming from you...? No. And what's with the disappearing act again?"

"So mean...just say you miss me and..."

"Enough with the jokes! Where have you been...? First, the humans have regained their Beast Spirits...and we're sitting ducks here...no thanks to you...and you're new subordinate just arrived and even he is secretive about what you're doing...we were contemplating on making our own move without you..."

"No need to be reckless, my dear...like I said earlier...I have laid out the plans...and we'll be the first to draw some BLOOD."

"So you say..."

"Yes...and my new subordinate had just finished creating an experimental assault...and this would throw those Chosen brats off-guard to let us make the first move..."

"My venture is a success, mistress Ranamon."

"Good...now as I promised...I will tell you what I've been up to..."

"This better be good..."

"Yeah...tell us what you've been doing..."

"I'm all ears..."

**-x-**

Still at the Digimon World, the scene shifts to the open road as Trailmon is traveling to parts unknown as the Chosen Teens are still there, with Koji leading the discussion on where to head off next now that they have regained their Beast Spirits. Now they have to decide what to do next as they anticipated that Lucemon's forces would be stronger than before, and that the revived enemies (Ranamon, Grottomon, Arbomon, Mercurymon and Duskmon) are back, even though the Chosen Teens have already taken their data.

As usual, Junpei would act like the "braveheart" while Tomoki had to counter his "acting" though Koichi noticed that Takuya and Izumi are not present, which Koji wondered where the two went, noticing that they are always present when discussing strategies and important stuff, though Junpei grinned as he has an idea where the two are and Koji naughtily got roped in.

"Great...Where are Takuya and Izumi...?"

"Yeah...I've been wondering about that..."

"It's rare that they are not here when we have an important discussion to discuss..."

"Maybe they're resting..."

"I think I know where they are...Koji...want to come with me...?"

"Sure...count me in..."

"Koji...Junpei...there you guys go again..."

"Leave them alone, Tomoki...they just got their death wishes...I hope they won't get caught this time..."

To Koichi and Tomoki's chagrin, Junpei and Koji left and are heading to a familiar place.

At Takuya and Izumi's room, the scene shifts to their bed where a naked Izumi is laying down, her legs spread as a naked Takuya is facing her between her legs, his fingers probing her "entrance" in and out, her hips rise and fall at each thrusts, her moaning was kept to a minimum, and you can see how aroused she is.

"Ahh...Takuya...ahh..."

As Takuya kept on the tempo, he surprised her by removing his fingers and inserted his tongue inside her "entrance", causing her to buck her hips and she almost moaned aloud yet she managed to keep it low as she gritted her teeth as he thrusts her hips as his tongue probed her "insides", producing strong sensual sensations which slowly overwhelmed her, building her body to approach her orgasm.

"AAAAHHHH...! OOOHH...!"

Takuya then removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers and probed her deeper, tickling her slightly but this further build up the "countdown" and her body started to tremble as orgasm is fast approaching, and she is "physically" bracing herself as the sensations get stronger and stronger. she gritted her teeth as she tries to avoid moaning but as the minutes passed by, that was it, she thrusts her hips upward and managed not to moan aloud as she finally "exploded", and she went still as she is feeling the effects of her orgasm.

"Ahh...thanks, Takuya...that was good..."

"Glad you liked it..."

As Takuya went on top of her, she smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips while feeling his shaved erection rubbing her hip, and there she slowly held his hips as she made him move upward, until the tip of his penis is facing her breasts, and he instinctively pushed, feeling her nipples while his erection throbbed, which he moaned softly at the sensations.

"Ahh..."

"Hmm...Takuya...move up..."

"Huh...? Okay..."

She smiled as she gets to give him something in return and as she had him move upward, she blinked her eyes as his erection is in front of her face, and she can see his arousal move back and fro, and recalling what he did earlier, she tried licking his penis with her tongue, and in turn, Takuya moaned as his penis throbbed harder and the tip rubbed her lips.

"Ahh..."

Although surprised, the feeling was quite thrilling, so she slowly took his erection inside her mouth and tasted him, and she could feel him moving in and out of her while her tongue probed the underside of his erection, its taste was a bit salty but she didn't mind it, since Takuya used his tongue to pleasure her "spot", and now it's her chance to pay him back, while hearing him moaned softly while thrusting his hips.

"Ahh...ahh..."

This went on for a few minutes, and needing to take a breather, she took his erection out of her mouth and took some air, while seeing that his penis is throbbing harder and harder, so she grasped him in her right hand and started to rub him faster and faster, feeling him hardening further while he moved, the tip of his penis now aimed at her chest, and after a few more strokes, he moaned softly as he "exploded".

"Ahh...ahh...AAAHHH...!"

Izumi stared wide-eyed as he released his "essence" on her chest yet she couldn't bring herself to stop, as she continuously rubbed his penis as more of his "load" spilled, and she kept on doing it even after he emptied himself. she finally stopped when he went soft and he laid beside her, taking a hand towel and rubbed her chest, and the two cuddled in a loving embrace.

"Ahh...thanks, Izumi...that was great..."

"So you liked it...?"

"Yeah..."

"Glad to hear that..."

As the two had their moment, they didn't notice Junpei and Takuya spying on them and they grinned as they get to see another "live show", and sneaked out of the way to avoid getting caught and face Izumi's wrath. They enjoyed it and decided not to chide them for skipping a meeting.

"That was a fun show to watch..."

"Yeah...let's scram...before she sees us and might use her Beast Spirit to hit us..."

"Got it..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

Another Takuya x Izumi moment...at least you get to see some "screen time" for out Frontier heroes...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Ranamon makes her move and unleashes her plan to cause trouble. And this will attract Takuya and the gang's attention as a summer swimming outing turns physically bloody…


	13. First Strike, Izumi vs Ranamon

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Ranamon makes her move and this is where this arc ends…

But then the much-anticipated rematch between her and Izumi Orimoto is going to take place...

A battle over the waters as Takuya and the others are going to take on the piranha-Digimons before the Chosen Teens' quests resumes...

* * *

At a beach somewhere within the Digimon World, Ranamon arrived and with her is Piscemon, and now the two villains are setting their plans in motion as they are seeting the roe of eggs within the shores just as the Toucamons arrived as they caught sight of Ranamon, and they decided to "welcome her back in open arms", since they still revel her as their idols, and this time the Toucamons are this many, more than a dozen, and they too idolized Ranamon, and wanted to get her praise.

"Ranamon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

"Miss Ranamon!"

At first Ranamon appeared to accept their gestures and greeted them, telling them that she is willing to accept them if they agree to carry out a certain request, which the Toucamons readily agreed to, which they carried out her requests without questions...just to please their idol. The Toucamons then began spreading the roe of eggs all over the shorelines as this is what she requested for, and Ranamon smirked as things are speeding up to her liking, while Piscemon approached her and asked if this is okay.

"Is this wise?"

"Why not? A little labor won't hurt..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes..."

"Fine then..."

"Good..."

"What comes after...?"

"Leave that to me..."

However, one of the remaining Toucamon hid out of sight as he had a feeling that something is not right. Though he idolized her, Ranamon has been diferent since she first transformed into Calmaramon, and since then, up until now, he is wary of her and he is dismayed that his fellow Toucamons are appeasing her without thinking, and decided to secretly observe them, especially after seeing the roe of eggs, sensing that something is strange about them.

"_I can't believe they do something like that...I'm sure they will get rejected...better where this goes before I act..._"

**-x-**

About two hours later, the scene shifts somewhere nearby, where Trailmon kept on traveling and the teens are getting ready for breakfast, with Neemon and Bokomon preparing breakfasts, but then noticed that Takuya and Izumi are late, and Koji sighed that the two are probably taking a bath together which the others guessed, and while Junpei is tempted to go and spy on them, Koichi advised against it or else risk getting caught. Taking the advice, Junpei sat still and the rest decided to go ahead in eating their breakfast.

**-x-**

Minutes later, inside the bathroom, the aroused teens were surrounded by sprays of hot water, their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. Izumi slowly backed away from Takuya, a grin on her face as she altered the settings of the shower. Soon the enclosure was filled with a gentle mist, keeping their bodies slick with moisture. Licking her lips, the blond beauty grabbed the body shampoo and a wash cloth, advancing on the young boy. Her eyes dropped to his hardness and she wondered how much longer she could wait.

Takuya watched as the she broke contact with him and turned her back to him, placing her hands against the wall. The way rivulets of water slid down her body and how her smooth skin had taken on a pink hue once again was almost too much for the 15-year old boy. It took a lot of willpower to resist asking her to go all the way when she looked over her shoulder, her blond hair sticking to her skin.

"Come on," she told him giving him a small naughty smile.

Shaking his head, he closed the distance between them, dropping to a knee behind her. Working slowly, he ran the cloth up her long, slender legs, covering them in white lather while working his way up her body. He was aroused to see her "treasure" up close, and that she shaved herself clean, along with her well-developed breasts. Though not as big as other girls, the shape itself is what made her attractive to him.

Izumi groaned in frustration as he avoided massaging her wet petals, instead running his hands over her firm rear, kneading her flesh. As his fingers ran up her back and up over her shoulders she found herself again slipping into a state of complete relaxation at his actions. She trembled when he leaned against her back, feeling his erection pressed against her butt, his hands slipping around to her front. Looking over her shoulder, she tried to stop shaking, seeing he was just as nervous as she was. Pleasure rose as slick fingers traced over the curves of her breasts, brushing against her erect nipples. A whimper escaped her lips when he pinched one of the hardened nubs, grabbing his hand when he pulled on it.

"Sorry," mumbled Takuya at her glare.

She smiled as she turned around. "It's all right. Just remember…"

"Be gentle. You told me that the last time we went to this kind of thing..."

They both laughed when he completed her instructions; the mood relaxed further. The young teen looked her over, his breath catching in his throat at having a gorgeous woman for a girlfriend. He found himself lost in her big blue eyes, forgetting what he was supposed to do until she brought him back with a kiss and a touch. She wrapped an arm around his neck, getting their bodies to touch as he ran the cloth over her lovely skin. She started wiggling as he crossed over her flat stomach.

A long shuddering moan escaped her lips when the cloth rubbed over her hips, slowly working inward. Izumi felt Takuya cup one of her round breasts with his free hand, and squeeze gently when he made contact with her wet petals. She started squirming when the cloth was replaced with slick fingers, gliding up and down her lips. Reaching down she took his hardness in her hand, slowly stroking when she felt the boy spread her labia. She kissed her lover hard as they continued to pleasure each other, their hands remembering the pleasurable places.

"Ah…Izumi…"

Izumi groaned into the kiss when he made contact with her sensitive clitoris. Her breathing became faster as he stroked the little nub through its hood. Remembering the session at the train earlier, she picked up the pace, not knowing how soon she'd reach her climax. She smiled at the expression on his face as he tried to hold back. Concentrating on just his hard shaft, she gripped him harder staring into his eyes. A whimper escaped their kiss when his finger made direct contact, giving slow steady stimulation. Each knew the other couldn't last much longer and increased their pace.

"A-ah…Izumi…"

"T-Takuya…"

Both broke the kiss at the same time; their mouths open gasping for breath. Izumi again let out a long, shuddering moan as she orgasmed. She felt her body trembling as it succumbed to her "first time". Her nails dug into Takuya's shoulder, feeling his hardened penis pulse in her other hand, and felt a rush of warm gel-like substance splashing against her thigh and hand. Pain shot through her chest as he squeezed her breast, lost in his own climax.

When her orgasm died, she leaned against Takuya for support, feeling him do the same. She continued to rub him until she felt his penis softening up. The young boy pulled back and looked at her, passion and excitement still flooding his mind and body. He felt this session was better than their time inside the train. Her body had taken on a rosy color from the pleasure and the heat of the shower. As they stood there catching their breaths, he wrapped his arms around her wet body; her breasts rubbing against his chest, eliciting slight moans from the blond beauty.

He froze as she gently stroked him, rubbing the head of his penis against her shaved mound. Feeling she wanted more he slid one of his hands down her back, gliding between the firm cheeks of her butt.

The two kissed before breaking away, as they took their towels to dry themselves up and then dress up and then prepare for breakfast.

**-x-**

Much later, Takuya and Izumi joined the others and they are now eating their breakfast, and things went well for everyone until Trailmon made a sudden stop and everyone fell to the floor, and though they got up, they took no chances as they prepared their D-Tecters and rushed outside, where they saw an exhausted Toucamon sitting on the tracks, panting for air and Izumi recognized the Digimon and approached him, having recalled one of the Toucamons stealing her friends' Beast Spirits just to please Ranamon. This brought her back memories of her past battle with Ranamon and Izumi mentally braced at the scenario of facing her again. She then began interrogating Toucamon.

"A Toucamon..."

"He's with the ones who stole our Beast Spirits..."

"He looked exhausted..."

"That's odd..he is always traveling with his fellow birds..."

"If you want to commit suicide...don't do it here on the tracks...!"

"Junpei...!"

"Please...stop Ranamon...she intends to send Piranhamons to your world...she betrayed us and killed my fellow Toucamons..."

"What?"

"No way!"

"That Ranamon...what is she up to?"

"Why would she...?"

"Are you serious?"

"Tell us more!"

Everyone was surprised at what Toucamon said, as a flashback scene shows that after an hour the roe of eggs hatched and about 50 Piranhamons came out, and Ranamon tricked the Toucamons into posing for her on the waters, and when they did so, the Piranhamons began to devour them while Ranamon laughed maniacally, calling the doomed Toucamons "fools" for falling for her ruse, not noticing that the remaining Toucamon who is secretly spying on her saw this and there he was forced to run for it, horrified at her cruelness and is unwilling to be killed off, but did overheard her plans to send the Piranhamons to the Human World to cause bloody chaos there.  
Takuya and the rest are shocked to hear this and pleaded to Toucamon to take them to where Ranamon is, but Izumi recalled where the beach is located, and so the six teens left for the beach while Toucamon ran for his life, unwilling to see how the upcoming battle would turn out, not wanting to become a fishfood for the Piranhamons.

**-x-**

At the beach, Piscemon and Ranamon are now getting ready to unleash the Piranhamons on the human world as a portal is about to be opened, and just as they are about to unleash their diabolical plans, the six teens arrived and now a "reunion" of sorts is taking place, as the six teens are facing before them as Izumi and Ranamon have a stare-off before they exchanged words, while Tomoki and Junpei saw the Piranhamons are swimming about and are now setting sights on a new prey.

"Hello, Izumi Orimoto...good to see you again..."

"I can't believe you would sacrifice your own admirers..."

"They're just bait...I don't care for them...other than my own..."

"And now you want to cause trouble in my world..."

"You did the same...so it's payback..."

"I won't let you."

"Then let's fight...I want to pay you back for what you did to me years ago..."

"Fine with me. Let's fight!"

Soon a brawl took place as Takuya and the gang activated their Beast Spirits and went to separate directions as **Agunimon** goes towards the portal and try to shut it down before things go bad, while **Kumamon** and **Beetlemon** are now keeping the Piranhamons at bay and prevent them from advancing forward, knowing what is at stake at the moment. If any or most of them went towards the portal, Shibuya would be bracing for a "bloodbath" at the open seas.

**Wolfmon** and **Leomon** went for Piscemon, intending to stop him seeing that he is allied with Ranamon, and the Digimon appeared to be more than a match as he is able to block to the fighters' blows, and even struck Leomon down, sending him plunging towards the waters, where the Piranhamon began to try and pry through Koichi's Digimon form.  
As for Izumi, she is facing Ranamon and there Ranamon tricked her into try and facing her as herself and she would do the same, and because of her pride, Izumi got suckered and she began fighting Ranamon as herself, and surprisingly, she dispalyed her karate skills and seem to have put the villainess at bay, and Ranamon tries to fight at her opponent's own game, and seemingly managed to get the upper hand.

"Let's settle this physically..."

"Sure...can't wait to beat you up..."

"Then let's fight as ourselves..."

"Huh?"

"Me as myself and you as yourself...no Beast Spirits...no evolution..."

"Are you sure?"

"As a women's duel..."

"Fine with me! I can slap you all I want!"

As Izumi goes for a roundhouse kick, Ranamon caught her and there she saw a glimpse of Izumi's legs, right up to her panties, and there a "diabolical" idea entered her mind and then suddenly she changes into **Calmaramon** and uses her tentacles to hold her, while at the same time, she started to remove Izumi's panties, and as she piined the female teen down, one of Calmaramon's tentacles went for her "entrance", and began to fondle her there, and to Izumi's surprise, Calmaramon began arousing her, and she is not too thrilled by this, yet her body readily accepted this.

"What the...?"

"Got you!"

"Not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war..."

"Let go!"

"Aha...so that is what a human organ is like...let's see..."

"Ahh...Ohh! Stop it!"

"Sorry...want to see what you look like when pleasured..."

As Calmaramon's tentacle began to work on Izumi's "entrance", Izumi's hips thrusts upward against her will, as arousal over took her and she tries to break free, much to her chagrin as he body is enjoying this though her mind isn't, and she is now in the sensual mercy of Calmaramon, as she is being molested by her opponent.

Meanwhile, Takuya uses his powers to try and shut down the portal, and was able to disrupt its energy and finally disables it, and then saw Leomon being swamped by Piranhamons and began to go aid his friend as he takes him airborne swats off the fish Digimons and there he tells Beetlemon to jolt the waters which Beetlemon got the logic. Using his electricity powers, he jolted the fish Digimons until they are deleted.  
By then Wolfmon came and told the others that Piscemon is a fake and standing before them is Piscemon slowly changing, revealing himself as a ghost-like Digimon who can assume disguises of anyone - **Phantomon**. The five Digimons then took on Phantomon and the villain fought back, assuming the forms of his enemies and managed to hold them at bay until Beetlemon jolted him and fell to the waters, where Beetlemon jolted Phantomon and he is deleted. as they noticed that Izumi is not around, they went to the shore where they saw Calmaramon molesting Izumi until the teen is forced into orgasm, and there Agunimon angrily tackled her, only to be revealed as another Phantomon, and as Izumi is freed, she changes into Fairymon and began to beat up the Phantomon until it is deleted, and the six reverted back to normal and return to Trailmon, having averted a crisis while Takuya calms an upset Izumi while realizing that Lucemon's forces are now becoming more cunning than ever.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope the wait is worth it...and this officially ends the "Bloody Water" arc...and now with Takuya and the gang are back to the spotlight, the battle between them and Lucemon's forces are about to commence...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Lucemon's forces are now going to make their move, as they ambush Takuya and the gang…thus a "divide and conquer" ploy is about to be set in motion...


	14. Ambush! Villains' First Attack!

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

We are now heading back to the "main course" as Takuya and gang are going to get in to a brawl with Lucemon's forces as the rematch is now underway. This time it's going to be a battle that would that's long overdue.

So expect a REAL rematch between the following:

Koichi vs. Duskmon

Izumi vs. Ranamon

* * *

Two days later, Trailmon is traveling and so far everything looked peaceful but of course the teens are on their guard after their recent battle, since their supposed opponents turn out to be decoys, and they can't afford to let themselves get fooled again.

Inside their room, Takuya was able to calm an upset Izumi after being molested by a Phantomon who posed as Ranamon, and thanks to Takuya's cheering and honest personality, she got cheered up and both started to cuddle, but then none of the six teens are aware that danger is fast approaching them as Lucemon's warriors decided to make their move and have deduced the path that Trailmon is heading.

Later the six teens assembled at the dining hall as they discussed about their new quest now that they have gotten their Beast Spirits back, and yet they all look forward to their new challenges, though Koichi is less excited about this as he recalled that he is also going to face his past: taking on the likes of **Duskmon** and **Velgemon**. Of course Cherubimon assured to Koichi that he can take on the adversaries now that he has his Beast Spirit though there is still doubt within him.

"Duskmon and Velgemon…so I'll be facing them once more…yet I have my Beast Spirit back…but will it be enough to take them on?"

Meanwhile, Koji and Junpei are debating on who would be the first to score an upset should they encounter the enemy, which Takuya reminded the two that they may be facing the revived villains or perhaps their copied versions since **Grottomon**, **Ranamon**, **Mercurymon**, Duskmon and **Arbormon** are already been added to their D-Scanners, and told the others to brace themselves as they have no idea whether the upcoming enemies they're going to face would be the same or perhaps upgraded versions.

"Come on, Takuya…we're just blowing some steam to remove our nervousness…"

"Hey…you're the one's who is nervous, Junpei…"

"Don't get overconfident, Koji…Junpei…we don't know whether the ones we're going to face are copied versions or upgraded versions…remember…the five are now within our D-Scanners…so we should be on our guard…and take note that we're on our own…Neemon and Bokomon are staying at the castle, so it's up to us six. We'd best be concentrating on what we should do in case we get ambushed…"

"Fine, fine…"

Tomoki is staring at the window, having recalled that he used to be scared but is now confident and is ready to face any adversities coming, yet he wondered if they would return back home alive and together, as he recalled how they nearly lost Koichi and now they're about to face history once more as the journey is about to undergo an uncertain path.

"_Hmm…so who are we going to face first…and I wonder if we're going to face someone who has the same abilities as we have…Takuya has fire…Izumi has wind…me ice attributes…Junpei electricity…Koji the light…Koichi controlled darkness…I wonder if we're to swap opponents so we could adapt tactics…hmm…quite unlikely…but yet…_"

Izumi is lost on thoughts as she had fond memories of five years ago, and now it's like a trip to memory lane, yet she couldn't help but wonder what lies ahead of them now they're facing a new threat, and the possibility of facing enemies similar to the ones they fought years ago, but still she is confident that they'll overcome any obstacles coming their way. By then Junpei decided to help ease the anxiety by bringing out a pair PSP devices and challenged Koji to a game of Street Fighter IV.

"Okay…while we wait and kill time…let's have a game…Koji…what do you stake…?"

"Hmm…if you win…I'll pay you Y 3,000 when we get back…if I win..you whack off right here and right now after this game…"

"So bold of you…it's a bet!"

"Jeez…come on, Koichi…I can't stand their foolishness…"

"I'm with you, Tomoki…seeing Junpei playing with his birdie is enough to make me feel nauseous…"

As the two began playing with their PSP devices, Tomoki and Koji went to other sections of Trailmon while Takuya and Izumi went to their room to relax and discuss about what to do next. As the couple went to their room, both lay down and held hands. Both are feeling a bit of nervousness as they felt that danger is fast approaching and they must be prepared for anything.

**-x-**

About 15 minutes away from Trailmon's arrival towards a mountain, five familiar faces are shown there and they appeared to be ready to upstage a sneak attack once Trailmon comes into sight. They are **Arbormon**, **Ranamon**, **Mecurymon**, **Grottomon** and **Duskmon**. Surprisingly, they appeared to be the same Digimons as the ones purified and digitized within the Chosen's D-Scanners, which shows that they were somehow "cloned" and yet they retain their memories and are aware that the six Chosen have the "originals" stored in their D-Scanners, yet they are not bothered by it.

Mercurymon: "We have 15 minutes to wait before Trailmon arrives…"

Grottomon: "I can't wait to get my hands on those brats…they will feel my wrath…"

Arbormon: "Let's say we defeated the Chosen…what are we to do with their devices? Lucemon said that our original versions are still locked inside their devices…"

Duskmon: "We absorb them…we don't need two versions in existence…"

Ranamon: "Do what you like…Izumi Orimoto is mine…I have plans for her…but I won't kill her…"

The four glanced at the female Digimon until she made her next word.

"…yet. I have a surprise for her…I humiliate her until she goes crazy…then I make her miserable…"

Grottomon: "Humiliate them…sounds nice, for once…"

Mercurymon: "Then why not we surprise the Chosen and separate them…then we can do the "divide and conquer" on them…"

Duskmon: "Ranamon…you're suggestion sounds good…and you may do what you wish to the others...Koichi Kimura is mine to take…"

Ranamon: "You're going to corrupt him like your original version did years ago?"

Duskmon: "If possible…if not…then I break his spirit before I kill him…"

**-x-**

Back at Trailmon, the six Chosen are still busy with their trivial matters as they relax themselves before going to battle as the scene shifts to three "scenes" which focuses on the three pairs:

- Koichi and Tomoki are at the snack lounge eating snacks as they discuss about what they should do in case they encounter an opponent whether they are the same as the ones they fought before or a new enemy, or if the Royal Knights appear when least expected;

- Koji and Junpei are still playing with their PSP devices and both are not letting up and they are enjoying their game, which helped them ease their stresses and somewhat heightened their mental alertness;

- At their room, Takuya and Izumi are making out, as the two are clad only in their undergarments (Takuya in his loose brief and Izumi in her bra and panties). The scene shifts to the two as Takuya began necking Izumi while he thrusts his hips, pressing the bulge of his brief against her panty-covered privates as her legs spread apart, thrusting her hips upwards to meet his thrust.

"Ahh…Takuya…your "birdie's" getting harder and harder…"

"Izumi…rub my "birdie" some more, please…"

As Takuya knelt up, his lover sat up and pushes down his underwear, freeing his raging organ and she immediately rubbed him up and down, feeling the smoothness of his hard erection, enjoying the feeling which he moaned softly while his hands caresses her creamy thighs.

"Ahh…"

"Not too loud…or else you'll attract Koji and Junpei's attention…"

"Ahh…s-sorry…"

The scene shifts to Koji and Junpei, where the eldest of the teens lost the gamer and had to honor his bet much to his embarrassment as he is getting ready to strip his lower garments while a snickering Koji is awaiting his "prize", mentally wishing that the others were here to see Junpei making a fool of himself even though this is just for fun and laughter.

"Can I have a rematch?"

"Sorry…one game only…and a bet is a bet…so better honor your bet…or you have no honor…"

"Objection, your honor!"

"A Chosen chicken, eh?"

"Grr…after this…I'll make you sorry…"

"Come on…I'm waiting…"

As Junpei is getting ready to open his pants, Trailmon shouted and this alerted the six Chosens which made them realized that the enemy is upon them.

"Brace yourselves! The enemy is in front of us! I can't stop as they appeared from behind a mountain!"

"What?"

"Save by the bell! We'd better activate our D-Scanners and go into action!"

But before the two are about nto initiate their Beast Spirit evolution sequence, Grottomon threw a huge boulder and struck the middle portion of Trailmon, causing the entire train to shake and caused the train-Digimon to derail, and this caused the six Chosen to fall to the floor and managed to hold onto something to prevent themselves from getting hurt.

Koji and Junpei got up and jumped off the window where they saw the five of them standing. Koji's eyes widened at seeing them, which they resembled the original version of the villains, as well as seeing Duskmon standing before him and Junpei. Even Junpei is surprised to see this and checked his D-Scanner where Grottomon's data is still there. This didn't make sense as the data is intact and that he finds it impossible that another data of the five villains are there.

"N-no way…how can this be…? You can't be them…we have their data stored in our D-Scanner…Koji…what about yours?"

"Same here…Arbormon's data is with me…!"

Duskmon stepped forward and made his comments which further put the two teens in edge.

"It matters not…we are our own individuality. We care not about the original data version of ourselves. Now then…where is your brother, Koichi?"

"Why? So you can re-absorb and corrupt him? I won't hand him to you!"

"You misunderstood…I have enough power…all I seek is a rematch with him."

"You lie!"

"If that's what you think, so be it…I'll just destroy that train along with your brother and your friends…that way it would make thing easy for us…"

"No…I won't let you!"

**-x-**

Inside Trailmon, Koichi and Tomoki got up and are struggling to get out, as they heard the talking from the window. Koichi helps Tomoki get up, as the younger boy was bleeding from the left side of his cheek after glass shrapnel flew onto him after Trailmon was derailed. After getting their D-Scanners, they slowly got pout of the train away from Duskmon's eyesight and are preparing to do a counterattack.

Still inside, Izumi was on top of Takuya as the two fell on the floor after the crash, and Izumi asked Takuya how he is doing.

"I'm okay…but a little problem…"

"What is it? Tell me!"

"I'm about to explode…"

The blonde beauty sweat-dropped and sighed, as she figured that he might hurt himself more if he were to go out in THAT condition so she began to rub his hard penis and after about three minutes he reached orgasm.

"Ahh…ahh…ahhh…!"

She smiled a bit as Takuya's organ fired its "ammo" and after rubbing him a few times he is okay and now both dressed up in a hurry to get out so they can join their friends in facing who ambushed them. As they got out, they saw who the attackers are and the scene shows that a six vs. five is set, which both sides are getting ready to initiate their first move. The villains are getting ready, as they remembered their game plan on splitting the Chosen apart to get an advantage so that they have better chance of gaining the upper hand and win.

"Wha…?"

Ranamon sneaked from behind as the six Chosens were focused on the others, and evolves into Calmaramon, using her tentacles to bind Izumi and grabbed her, taking her away, which she dropped her D-Scanner which Takuya grabbed it and is about to come to her aid when someone joins in on the fray and attacked Takuya. It was**Ice-Devimon**, who threw an ice spear which penetrated his left leg, puncturing him and stuck to the ground.

"AAAIIIEEE! MY LEG!"

Koichi saw Takuya's left leg being punctured and used his will power to resist the ice and pulled it out, but his worries intensified as he ripped off the pants sleeve and saw the open wound, which was quite big, and blood is flowing out continuously and Tomoki had to do something to stop the bleeding or Takuya would risk blood loss that would lead to gangrene and the possible amputation of his leg.

"Darn! This is not good!"

"IZUMI!"

"TAKUYA!"

Koji and Junpei are at a fix as they couldn't turn their eyes away or else they too would be assaulted and risk getting potential fatal injuries, yet they couldn't let Takuya get further injured than he already is. They realized that they are caught – in an ambush and a trap.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Even though the six Chosen Children got their Beast Spirits back, they are now in a fix as the five villains staged an ambush and Ice-Devimon drew first blood and Takuya is the first casualty to get seriously injured. On top of that, Izumi is being taken away by Calmaramon and dropped her D-Scanner while Koji and Junpei couldn't leave their posts or else their defense would fall.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The six Chosen are in trouble, and the problem worsen as Duskmon took Koichi away to fight him to the death, while Takuya tries to fight his way to stay alive despite his serious injury to his left leg.


	15. Divide And Conquer

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

The villains appeared to have the upper hand and they are now about to give the Chosen Teens more problem as the villains "drew first blood" with Ranamon abducting Izumi and Ice Devimon impaling Takuya.

* * *

As all six teens got out of Trailmon, they were greeted with tension as they saw who the attackers are and the scene shows that a six vs. five tag-battle is set in which both sides are getting ready to initiate their first move. The villains are getting ready, as they remembered their game plan on splitting the Chosen apart to get an advantage so that they have better chance of gaining the upper hand and win.

"Wha…?"

Ranamon sneaked from behind as the six Chosens were focused on the others, and evolves into Calmaramon, using her tentacles to bind Izumi and grabbed her, taking her away, which she dropped her D-Scanner which Takuya grabbed it and is about to come to her aid when someone joins in on the fray and attacked Takuya. It was **Ice-Devimon**, who threw an ice spear which penetrated his left leg, puncturing him and stuck to the ground.

"AAAIIIEEE! MY LEG!"

Koichi saw Takuya's left leg being punctured and used his will power to resist the ice and pulled it out, but his worries intensified as he ripped off the pants sleeve and saw the open wound, which was quite big, and blood is flowing out continuously and Tomoki had to do something to stop the bleeding or Takuya would risk blood loss that would lead to gangrene and the possible amputation of his leg.

"Darn! This is not good!"

"IZUMI!"

"TAKUYA!"

Koji and Junpei are at a fix as they couldn't turn their eyes away or else they too would be assaulted and risk getting potential fatal injuries, yet they couldn't let Takuya get further injured than he already is. They realized that they are caught – in an ambush and a trap.

**-x-**

As Koichi is guarding Takuya, Tomoki took out a piece of cloth and used it as bandage to cover the open wound while tying it around his left leg a bit tightly to stop the pressure from bleeding excessively while Takuya mentally fights off the pain to keep his presence of mind as he realized that Izumi is in danger. Thinking fast, he called Koichi and he momentarily went to Takuya's side and there he and Tomoki listened to their "leader".

"Takuya…? Stay still, or your wound would get worst…"

"Takuya-senpai…"

"Listen up, you two…one of you…must go and save Izumi…here…Tomoki…take this…you're the only one I can trust with…Koichi…use this one..it'll help you in this fight…and try to cover Tomoki so he could go save her…"

Koichi and Tomoki are surprised at what Takuya gave them and wondered if this is okay, as they were given two items: Tomoki gets the **Spirit of Wind** while Koichi gets the **Beast Spirit of Wind**.

"This is Izumi-senpai's…"

"Are you sure this is okay…?"

"That's why…I gave them to you…because I know…you can do it…hurry…I'll try to pull myself together…go try them and we must get away from…this ambush…Tomoki…go…Koichi will cover for you…we don't have much time…Ranamon might kill her…"

"Okay…"

Bracing themselves, Koichi took out their D-Scanner and initiated his transformation into Leomon and then uses the Beast Spirit of Wind's abilities to boost his powers as Tomoki initiated his transformation into Kumamon and using the Spirit of Wind's ability, he is now able to fly and goes after Calmaramon while Leomon began to use his combined abilities to cause distraction among the villains while shouting to Junpei.

"Junpei…while I distract the rest…evolve yourself and get Trailmon back to its feet!"

"Got it!"

The eldest member of the Chosen Teen then initiated his transformation into Beetlemon and began to use his brute strength to get Trailmon back to its feet with while Koji realizes what his friends are dong and decided to ride along as long as the enemy is distracted, initiating his transformation into Wolfmon and initiated his attack to keep the villains at bay so as to distract them to allow his friends to make a sneak attack.

"HOWLING LASER!"

Gathering energy to the weapon on his left wrist, Wolfmon releases it in a burst of light energy, hitting the ground which causes debris to struck Arbormon, Mecurymon, Grottomon, Ice-Devimon and Duskmon, hitting them on their eyes which temporarily stunned them. This allows Leomon to capitalize on the moment and makes his attack.

"SHADOW METEOR!"

He uses the Shadow Meteor, in which his attack gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy, with the enemies being on one spot, the blast sends them knocking down to their knees and then uses . Then he uses Shutumon's powers to keep them further away to buy his friends more time to get Takuya to safety and for Beetlemon to get Trailmon up and running.

"HURRICANE GALE!"

Using Shutumon's attack, the Hurricane Gale, this attack throws blades of pink energy at its targets, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado, although it also sends them to a distance away, and there Beetlemon announces that Trailmon is now up and now they can buy time to escape. He then helps Wolfmon in carrying the still-injured Takuya inside while Leomon tells them to go ahead as he intends to stall them so they could find a place to treat Takuya's injuries.

"You guys go ahead…I'm staying behind so I could hold off the enemy…"

"What?"

"Koichi! We can't leave you behind!"

"I won't lose this time…also…you and Junpei are the only ones who can help Takuya…find a place to treat his injuries or he'll get gangrene and lose his leg. Tomoki is currently after Ranamon to save Izumi…I'm the only one who can hold off the enemy…don't argue and go! I'll catch up with you soon!"

Reluctantly, Wolfmon obliges and tells Trailmon to go ahead as the train-Digimon moves and heads off forward to take the Chosen Teens away from danger, and as the three teens are quite far away, Leomon began to continue his attack to keep the enemies away long enough for Trailmon to get a head start, as he uses the Shadow Meteo and Hurricane Gale again, which sends the enemy firther away, but then Duskmon gets up and evolves into **Velgemon**, and grapples onto Leomon to halt his assaults and carried him away so the other villains would recover.

"Your opponent is me now…let's settle the score between us…fear not…your human female friend won't be killed…"

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Ranamon has plans for her…but right now think about staying alive…we settle our score once and for all…be lucky I have no intention of merging with you again…but it'd be a satisfaction if I could kill you right here and right now. If you managed to kill me…then you can worry about your friends…but right now worry about your own!"

"Fine with me…too bad I won't let darkness control me…"

And so Leomon broke free from Velgemon's grasp and surveyed the area around him, realizing that he is quite far from the other villains and with Velgemon ramming him just now, he realized that they might catch up to Trailmon if they regained their composure and wits. Indeed, as Grottomon and Ice-Devimon got up, with the latter carrying Grottomon and went after Trailmon to get to Takuya and the others, while Arbomon and Mercurymon went to the other direction, realizing that Kumamon is going after Calmaramon.

"Hey, Arbomon…what do you think Calmaramon is up to…? She said she has plans for Izumi Orimoto and doesn't intend to kill her…"

"I'm not sure…but whatever she has in mind…I hope it's something that'll entertain us…"

"Such as…?"

"Hmm…something…perverted…?"

"Get real! I don't think she would stoop that low!"

"Then let us find out, shall we…?"

"Fine…"

And so the two dark Digimon warriors flew and went towards the direction that Calmaramon went, and there they faintly sensed Kumamon's powers and the two deduced that Kumamon is after Calmaramon and decided to take him down first before they catch up to Calmaramon.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope the wait is worth it…and I hope you like this chapter…

Surprised? Izumi's Ancient Digimon Spirits were given to Tomoki and Koichi and there Kumamon gets an additional boost in using Fairymon's abilities while Leomon gains Shutumon's attacks, and there they managed to buy time for Beetlemon and Wolfmon to get the injured Takuya away from further attacks as Trailmon got a head start.

However, Duskmon broke the teens' momentum as he evolved into Velgemon to keep Leomon away and there the long-awaited battle between him and Koichi is about to commence – a rematch after five years of their last battle. And because of this, Ice-Devimon and Grottomon are now after Trailmon and intends to kill the three escaping teens while Arbomon and Mercurymon are going to stop Kumamon and see what Calmaramon has in store for Izumi.

**_Preview:_**

* * *

1) The rematch between Velgemon and Koichi. Will Koichi be able to defeat his tormentor this time…? Or will his opponent be the one to get his long-awaited revenge?

2) Kumamon gets caught up as Arbomon and Mercurymon stalls him;

3) Trailmon gets attacked and a high-speed chase ensues as Koji and Junpei struggles to get the injured Takuya to safety as he is starting to ose consciousness due to blood loss;

4) Ranamon gets to "torture" Izumi


	16. Koichi vs Velgemon, Junpei vs Grottomon

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

In this chapter it will be all about battles as Koichi and Velgemon continue their rematch while Trailmon gets chased with Junpei taking the role of repelling the pursuers.

* * *

In the air, Velgemon and Leomon re-commence their battle as the two fighters are now fired up and neither one showing signs of backing away though the "Chosen Teen" is facing a race against time as he is worried about Takuya, Junpei and Koji being chased by Ice-Devimon and Grottomon while Calmaramon is holding Izumi prisoner and he has no idea what would happen to her if she were to be killed off. He hoped that Kumamon would be able to catch up with her and give her the Spirit Of Wind to enable her to transform into Fairymon.

"_I hope Tomoki gets there on time…even with the Spirit Of Wind powering him…he is still outnumbered with Arbomon and Mercurymon going after him…I've got to shake Velgemon off if I am to save them both…_"

SPLAG!

Leomon is roused from his mental pondering as Velgemon uses his speed to deliver some cheap shot at his target and does it again which physically gets him off-guard and there the villain keeps the momentum up as a way to torment him as he waited five years to get back at his opponent though he is enjoying himself to the fullest and urges him to concentrate on the battle instead of worrying about others.

"You should focus on staying alive if you wish to live longer to escape from this world, boy…I wouldn't worry about others when you have to worry about yourself…believe me…your life is worth your time than wasting it on others…they are, after all…expendables…"

"I rather worry about the others' wellbeing than being selfish like yourself…! SHADOW METEOR!"

He uses the Shadow Meteor, in which his attack gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy, which the blast Velgemon careening, but when he regained his momentum, Leomon repeated the move and it connects again, which sends the villain knocking down to the ground and there the Chosen Teen flew down while executing another move.

"SHADOW LANCE!"

Raising his spear, Leomon began spinning his weapon and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his spear forward and fortunately it connected which hits Velgemon and the blow sends the villain several meters away until colliding with a mountain, and the Digimon warrior finds himself stuck and struggles to get out, unwilling to let himself get beaten up by a human he once possesed.

"Blast! It cannot end like this! I can't let him beat me!"

"Velgemon!"

Looking straight, the Digimon is taken by surprise as Leomon flew towards him with his spear aimed towards him and there Velgemon struggled to get out but instead he saw his opponent executed something different and the Digimon is taken by surprise as the move reaches him and this gives Leomon a chance to execute a pair of surprise attacks.

"HURRICANE WAVE!"

Leomon then throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips and struck Velgemon squarely, and the blow broke the Digimon free from his confines, which sets him up to another attack set by his opponent as he is too stunned to react to the next assault.

"SHADOW LANCE!"

Raising his spear, Leomon began spinning his weapon and gathering momentum and then dashes forward, thrusting his spear forward and fortunately it connected which hits Velgemon and the blow sends the villain several meters away until the Digimon hits the ground, and he is knocked out. Koichi has won and looks at his opponent, seeing that there is no need to finish him off for now as he still has to get to Tomoki and Izumi.

"Be thankful, Velgemon…I have no interest in killing you right now. I have other things to worry about as Tomoki and Izumi needed me. So better stay there and think about what you did…if I were you…I'd retreat as the next time you go after me I'll finish you up for real. I hope that by the time you wake up we are long gone. However, I thank you for being fair with me…you fought me as a warrior with no malice. I do hope that you make a good ally and side with seraphimon instead of Lucemon…if he is ever alive…"

Leomon then flew up and head for the direction where Kumamon, Arbomon and Mercurymon are heading and prayed that he gets there on time. He figured that he should face the two Digimon villains so as to give Kumamon time to get to Izumi and give her the Beast Spirit of Wind so she would transform into Zelphymon. However, as he is heading towards his friends' direction, he didn't notice another winged Digimon trailing behind him though he kept its aura low so as not to attract Leomon's attention. The stalker turns out to be Darcmon.

"_Looks like I'll be having fun with you once I see what you're after…_"

**-x-**

At the road, Trailmon is speeding away as fast as it could with Junpei instructing the train-Digimon to head for the tunnel so as to lose their pursuers knowing that they are going to kill them, while the scene shifts inside the coach where Koji bandaged Takuya's left thigh using first-aid equipments, but he is worried that Takuya lost a considerable amount of blood and if they couldn't get help the Chosen Teen would suffer from the following scenarios:

- Leading to weakness which may led to unconsciousness;

- His left leg might get infected and would lead to gangrene that, if left untreated, would lead to his leg's amputation;

- He might die from blood loss unless he is given transfusion

As Koji looked around to see if there are any other items that would help, he noticed that Takuya is slowly getting pale and realized that his fear is starting to become real and shook him to stay awake.

"Takuya! Stay with me! Don't die on us!"

"I won't…die…need to…take a little…nap…"

"Don't! Or you'll die!"

"S-sorry…"

By then Koji heard a blast and as he looked out from the window he gritted his teeth at seeing what caused the blast, and it turn out to be Ice-Devimon and Grottomon, with Grottomon summoning the **Seismic Sledge** and extended it, hitting the mountain sides to make a landslide but missed. Ice-Devimon then uses the Icy Shower, which releases a barrage of icicles from his wings and hits the tail section of Trailmon but it didn't deter the train-Digimon from stopping and sped up to get away.

"Hang on, kids! I'm going as fast as I could to lose them!"

As Trailmon speeds up, Junpei loses his balance and fell on his rear while Koji held onto the railings to keep himself stranding and resume keeping Takuya awake. By then Junpei came to check on his friend to see the situation and realized that a lot is at stake here. Seeing Takuya's situation he decided to take the lead in keeping the pursuers away and tells Koji to keep Takuya awake no matter what.

"Koji…stay with Takuya…keep him consciousness even if you have to slap him just to keep him from dozing off. I'll handle both Grottomon and Ice-Devimon and see to it to keep them back until we reach the tunnel. Once we get there we'll get a head start and find help. I hope Koichi has better luck than we have at the moment. He's the only one who can reach Tomoki and Izumi."

"Okay…but take this. It might help…I may not transform given my job at the moment…"

"Are you sure? You might need it…"

"You need it more at the moment. At least it'll give more power to keep those two back. Trust me…I'm putting my faith in you to keep Trailmon safe until we reach the tunnel."

"Okay…wish me luck."

Koji gives Junpei the **Beast Spirit Of Light** and then Junpei leaves as he head for the back portion of the train and climbs up onto the roof to face Grottomon and Ice Devimon, as the two warriors are now just within grasps of reaching the train, and both are surprise to see him initiating his transformation to Beetlemon and there he is ready to take the fight.

"Okay, you two…back off and leave my friends alone!"

"Looks like I got myself a new dartboard to target…"

"No, Ice-Devimon…he is mine…I will make him pay for the humiliation he gave me five years ago…"

"If you say so, Grottomon…"

And so Ice-Devimon threw Grottomon and the Digimon landed onto the roof of Trailmon and just as Beetlemon is getting ready, he noticed that Ice-Devimon is flying at the sides, searching the windows and there the eldest of the Chosen Teen realized what the winged warrior is up to and tries to lay an attack but is stopped by Grottomon's mallet strikes.

PLAG!

"Unnffhh!"

"Your opponent now is me, human! Ice-Devimon can kill those other two humans for all I care!"

"_Blast it…now I'm starting to regret going out had I known this to happen…Koji…I leave Takuya to you…I'm quite tied up at the moment…_"

Inside the coach, Takuya managed to stay awake thanks to Koji's prodding, and as Koji gives Takuya an energy drink to replenish his lost fluids, the bearer of the**Spirit of Light** stared wide-eyed to see who is peeking at the window. It was Ice-Devimon, and he is eyeing Takuya, brandishing his **Frost Claw** while smiling wickedly as he gets the chance to harm Takuya again.

"Looks like a good timing for me…though I apologize for impaling your left leg…so as a compensation, let me impale your other leg…so that it would make a bloody pair of limbs to rake out…quite nice, no? at least it will make agonizing sounds to my ears…"

"I won't let you have your way with Takuya!"

"And what can you do? Are you willing to transform in here where you are going to cause harm to this train-Digimon?"

"Blast it!"

Koji realized that if he transform into Wolfmon and causes a fight here, it would result in Trailmon getting harmed and the pain would cause him to get derailed from the tracks so he had to think of something to get Ice-Devimon out and then safely transform into Wolfmon so as to get the villain away from Takuya or else more harm would befall his friend.

**-x-**

At a beach, which is actually the same spot where the Toucamons made a resort to lure the Chosen Teens five years ago, but is now deserted but the beach items are still there. Izumi was knocked unconscious by Calmaramon and when she woke up, she is tied on a long table, her arms and legs spread apart and tied up. Moreover, she is naked with Ranamon standing there, admiring her sexy curves.

"Hey! What did you do? Where are my clothes?"

"Right there…I didn't rip them away…I just took them off and tried it…it didn't match my tastes…but I have to admit…your body is attractive than mine…but seeing it…it gave me an idea on how to torture you, and I got the idea and am going to make you feel miserable."

"What are you…huh?"

Ranamon snapped her fingers and several "hands" appeared, and there Izumi realized what she is about to do, as she recalled that Renamon summoned her "hands" to torture her and Tomoki by tickling them, and realized that she still has her tickle sides, but then the first two "hands" began to caress her breast, its fingers sensually played with her nipples which within two minutes it hardened and her heart beats faster as pleasure starts to build up.

"N-no…don't…stop!"

"Ah…but the fun is about to start…and at least you won't feel pain…"

The second pair of "hands" went to Izumi's thighs, sensually caressing her creamy thighs while a third right "hand" went between her legs, and its pointing fingers began to rub her clitoris which Izumi's hips involuntarily bucked and there another finger went inside her "entrance", slowly probing her and her hips raised a bit higher and a minute later a trail of "feminine fluid" slowly gushes out.

"A-ahh…stop…s-stop…ahh…"

"Hmm…so that's how a human is aroused…this makes it interesting…so I guess I'll torture you sensually and see what your human orgasm is like…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Loads of action…while at the end a little seduction…

Koichi won the rematch but Darcmon is after him…

Ice-Devimon threatens Takuya and it's up to Koji to stop him while Junpei is busy…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

1) Koji vs. Ice-Devimon

2) Junpei vs. Grottomon

3) Tomoki vs. Arbomon and Mercurymon

4) Izumi gets "tortured" by Ranamon

5) Koichi got there, but is stopped by Darcmon


	17. Koji and Junpei's Battles, Takuya Taken

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

This chapter will be fast-paced as Junpei and Grottomon are going to get REAL physical while Koji tries to ward off Ice-Devimon to protect Takuya from the winged Digimon villain.

* * *

Trailmon is cruising as fast as he could to head for the tunnel so that he could use it to get Grottomon and Ice-Devimon off its roof as the Chosen Teens are counting on him knowing that Takuya is seriously injured to fight but is unaware that ice-Devimon is about to go inside and get Takuya but Koji is trying to stall him and hoped that Beetlemon would get Grottomon off and rush in to help.

"_I hope I get to the tunnel and shake those bozos off…_"

At the rooftop, Grottomon and Beetlemon are brawling above the roof and the heroic Digimon warrior is being careful not to fall off while the evil Digimon warrior tries to exploit it and tries to assault him but Beetlemon steps back to avoid the blows while looking sideways to prevent himself from going towards the edge. By then Grottomon attempts to use the Seismic Sledge attack but Beetlemon grappled onto him to prevent the move to connect.

"Seismic Sledge…"

"Oh no you don't…!"

"Let go of me!"

"Over my dead body, you fatso!"

The two struggle to get the upper hand but the Digimon form of Junpei held on and this causes the evil Digimon warrior to lose his balance and both fell off Trailmon and they rolled towards a downhill slope where they fell, still grappling with each other and they are unaware that that Trailmon took off without them, though they are too busy to notice it as they have othet things to think about and by then Junpei realized this and mentally hoped that Koji would protect Takuya from Ice-Devimon.

"_Koji…Takuya's life is now in your hands for the moment…_"

His musing is interrupted, however, when Grottomon's mallet struck Beetlemon's face and staggered back in pain but he managed to recover his wits and there the two got up, seeing that they are on the ground and that the train tracks are far up and now their battle is about to commence with the evil Digimon warrior itching to get revenge for the defeat he received while Beetlemon is determined to defeat his opponent and get back up there to help Koji and Takuya.

"Looks like things are going well…and you will be the first to fall on my wrath…!"

"I don't know how you recreated yourself…but I'll defeat you for sure!"

"Second won't be a charm for you, human!"

"Let's see for ourselves…shall we?"

By then, both fighters charged at each other and the scene shifts to the train tracks where a large sound is heard, indicating that the battle has started.

**-x-**

Inside Trailmon, Koji took the gamble and transforms into Wolfmon and charged straight at his opponent and both are out of the train-Digimon yet both are hovering at the sky as Trailmon cruises away and there the evil Digimon warrior realizes that the train is just 13 minutes away from reaching the tunnel and intends to stop it at any way so he made his first attack and scored a hit.

"I'll stop you! I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"You're such a fool, boy…"

"And I'll stop you in any way I could…"

"Oh, no you won't…Zero Freeze!"

Ice-Devimon uses the Zero Freeze – which fires a freezing beam from his eyes and struck Wolfmon on the face, and this causes the lupine-Digimoj to release his hold and tries to get the ice off his face as it also covered his nose and mouth and if untreated, he would die of suffocation and this gives the evil Digimon the open attack, but he unwisely chose to go after Trailmon instead of finishing off Wolfmon, confident that no one will stop him.

"Consider that as my deathly gift to you…you will die in less than five minutes…and plenty of time for me to kill your friend…so off I go!"

Ice-Devimon then zooms off and heads for the higher ground and within two minutes he follows the track and then finds Trailmon where he began to unload a bevy of attacks which struck the rear portion of the train-Digimon.

"Icy Shower!"

Icy Shower Releases a barrage of icicles from his wings.

"Zero Freeze!"

Ice Devimon then unleashes another attack of Zero Freeze and Zero Freeze beam from his eyes struck the rear coach of the train, smashing it and then repeated the process to further damage the train-Digimon just to get his way through Takuya, but then Neemon and Bokomon came and threw flash bombs at the evil Digimon, stunning him while temporarily blinding him which worked, though its effects would only last for three minutes and the two went back and began to evacuate Takuya towards the front section of the train-Digimon.

"You fools will pay for your insolence!"

Ice-Devimon rubbed his eyes and after some three minutes he recovered and resumed his chase where he is able to catch up with Trailmon and is ready to use Zero Freeze again when Agaunimon rushes out and countered with an attack of his own.

"**Fire Dash!**"

Agunimon uses Fire Dash, which is one of his strong moves, in which it allows Agunimon to run towards his enemy with great force and the effects is enough to knock his opponent back. However, Agunimon is sweating as he is trying to fight off the pain on his left thigh. A brief flashback scene shows that during the past three minutes Neemon and Bokomon managed to stop the bleeding and bandaged the wound and Takuya came up with a risky gamble to initiate his transformation in hopes of partially healing his wound, and after trying it worked as Agunimon's aura is starting to work on his left thigh but he couldn't let Ice-Devimon to target it as it might impaired the healing process. Seeing that his opponent is stunned, Agunimon decided to continue the momentum and delivered another barrage of attacks.

"**Burning Salamander!**"

He uses the Burning Salamander on Ice-Devimon to further weaken him and the move connects. This move releases a flame dragon from his fists and it is enough to rattle the enemy and then he continues to deliver another blow to his opponent to further keep him from advancing further.

"**Salamander Break!**"

He uses the Salamander Break in hopes of knocking Ice-Devimon out of commission, as this attack uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick using his right leg. Although the move connects, Ice-Devimon caught the leg and uses Zero Freeze to froze his right leg, then his left, immobilizing the Digimon warrior, leaving him open to an attack.

"Not bad, human…but you are still no match for me…"

Before Ice Devimon could deliver what could have been a fatal blow, Wolfmon came and tackled the evil Digimon from behind and sends him falling towards a mountain and then carries Agunimon towards Trailmon where he taws his partner's legs and then waited for Ice-Devimon to arrive, which he did, and when the enemy landed, Agunimon traps him with a full nelson lock and there Koji's Digimon form prepares to execute his move.

"Time to put a stop to your murder spree…"

"You think you can stop me?"

"**Wolf Saber! Howling Laser!**"

Wolfmon summoned two of his attacks, which are the Wolf Saber - swords to slice his enemies in two, and Howling Laser, an attack move which gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and releases it in a burst of light energy. Both are aimed for Ice-Devimon's neck and there Wolfmon stabs the evil Digimon on his throat as Agunimon shoved him towards Wolfmon, and then fired the Howling Laser, and the result is that the evil Digimon is slowly being decapitated and his defeat became a reality, thus eliminating one threat and now they are safe, but then Koji felt that he has other things to worry about – Junpei.

"Takuya…stay here and try to heal up. I'm going to check on Junpei and see if I could help him."

"I understand."

"Neemon…Bokomon…look after him…"

"Got it."

"You can count on us!"

With that, Wolfmon leaves as he heads towards the battle scene where Beetlemon and Grottomon are currently fighting and he hoped that Junpei is able to hold on his own since he has Wolfmon's Beast Spirit of Light to amplify Beetlemon's powers.

**-x-**

At the battle scene, Beetlemon and Grottomon continued their battle and both are not backing away though the Digimon form of Junpei is starting to lag as he is being overwhelmed by his opponent thnks to the mallet the evil Digimon is using and the blows were enough to weaken Beetlemon to a degree and is down to one knee, and as Grottomon is about to deliver another blow, Beetlemon caught it and an idea came to his head and takes the gamble to use it.

"I'm putting an end to you! **Lightning Topper**!"

Beetlemon uses Lightning Topper – in which his horn emits a powerful electric charge, and this electrocuted Grottomon to a degree and released his hold on his mallet and there Beetlemon uses the mallet's handle to impale his opponent's feet and puts him in place and increases the intensity of the Lightning Topper. Then he follows it up with one of the Beast Spirit of Light's powerful attacks.

"**Solar Laser!**"

Using the Solar Laser, which is used by Koji while in his Digimon form of Kendo-Garurumon, Beetlemon shoots a beam of energy from his mouth, and while doing this he uses the Lightning Toper, and the blast disintegrates the evil Digimon warrior's head and he is defeated. Beetlemon sat on the ground as he felt relieved that his problem is over though he decided to head back at the main road and find Takuya. By then Wolfmon arrived and saw the results of what Beetlemon did and is glad that another problem has been addressed.

"Looks like you earned a hard-fought victory, Junpei."

"Thanks…wait…! Why are you here? Isn't ice-Devimon…"

"He's dead. Trailmon's safe, and so is Takuya. So no worries…"

"Then let's head back…"

And so the two Chosen Teens flew up and head for the tracks and went towards the direction where Wolfmon came from, only to find Trailmon derailed and there they surveyed the train-Digimon, fearing for Takuya's safety, and in their search they found Takuya's D-Scanner and both the Human and Beast Spirits of Fire on one of the broken coaches and Koji asks Trailmon what happened, and the response further gives him and Junpei more worry and anxiety.

"Trailmon…what happened?"

"And where's Takuya?"

"Uhhnnn…after Takuya cancelled…his transformation…his left thigh significantly…healed…but then…**Ornismon** showed up and slammed my side…we got derailed…before Takuya had the chance…to transform…Ornismon knocks him out and took him…away…sorry…I'm…in no…condition…to travel for now…you two will…have to go look for him…uhhnn…"

Koji and Junpei glanced at each other as they now realized that they're on their own now and they must find Ornismon and save Takuya. Using his D-Scanner, Junpei did a research on Ornismon and he and Koji stared wide-eyed at the image and information they received. Ornismon is an Ancient Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Bird". It is an ancient Digimon that went extinct in the distant past. Boasting a size beyond imagination, it is called the "Ruler of the Skies". Its personality is ferocious, and it is said that it will frequently assault even larger Digimon. Proud of unimaginable magnitude, "winner of the Sky" was called. Nature is fierce, and many are said to be attacked by a large Onisumon in Digimon. Rayed mortal is pretty destructive, "Cosmic Ray".

"Hey, Koji…this thing's larger than us…even larger than Ice-Devimon…"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now Takuya needs our help."

Nodding, the two teens initiated their transformations to their respective Digmon forms and flew towards the skies to find the Digimon that took Takuya. They hoped that he is alright and unharmed, and wondered how Koichi and Tomoki are doing right now as they are having problems of their own, with Tomoki tasked with rescuing Izumi while Koichi is settling a score with Duskmon.

**-x-**

Quite far away, Ornismon is carrying an unconscious Takuya on its feet, and the 15-year old boy is relatively unharmed, save for the bruise on his left temple as the bird-Digimon struck him there before he had the chance to transform into Agunimon and the bird-Digimon is heading towards an unknown direction and its intentions towards Takuya is unknown.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ranamon is enjoying herself in tormenting and "torturing" Izumi as her "summoned hands" kept on arousing the female Chosen Teen, with one of its "fingers" repeatedly jabbing her "entrance" and Izumi's hips involuntarily thrusts upward even though her face shows that she is trying to fight off the arousing sensations. But her body seemingly receives the sensations and as her hips thrust upward, the "fingers" got off, and her "entrance" releases her "feminine fluids" which shows that she reached her orgasm.

"Feeling good, huh? Hope you liked it…"

"W-when I…get free…I-I'll…I-I'll…"

Smirking, Ranamon snaps her finger and the "hands" resume molesting her, its "fingers" resumed thrusting inside her "entrance" and again Izumi is being aroused against her will. Kumamon arrived after traveling and hid behind a rock, and saw what Ranamon is doing, which he mentally wondered what Takuya's reaction would be if he were to see this scene.

"_Takuya's going to kill Ranamon if he were to see this…_"

However, not far away, Arbomon and Mercurymon are arriving and there they saw what Kumamon is doing, and a thought hit them as they decided to have some fun with the youngest Digimon warrior.

**-x-**

Leomon is flying as fast as he could and he is worried about his friends' safeties with Takuya being injured and Izumi kidnapped, but then a sight not far from him got his attention as he saw Mercurymon and Arbomon hovering and is about to make a sneak attack when Darcmon grabbed him and began to punch him towards the open seas, impeding his attempt to help Kumamon.

"Looks like I'll be having my fun with you…"

"Ooof…You!"

"Yes…me…and I'll kill you right here and now…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

- With Ice-Devimon and Grottomon defeated, this leaves the rest of the bad guys to deal with, including Duskmon/Velgemon, since he is only knocked out and not killed, so expect ROUND 3 with Koichi to commence soon…so that they would settle the dust and who would emerge the winner…

- Takuya's been captured by someone and it is Ornismon, who appeared in the Digimon Frontier movie…

- Ranamon has done it…she gets to see what a human orgasm is like, and she is going to make Izumi orgasm to death…unless Kumamon saves her and gives her the D-Scanner…if Mercurymon and Arbomon doesn't get to him first…

- Looks like Leomon's rescue attempt gets stalled with Darcmon interfering…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

1) Koichi vs. Darcmon

2) Koji and Junpei arrived to help…

3) Kumamon to the rescue…


	18. Sensual Torture part 1

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

This chapter will be fast-paced as Junpei and Grottomon are going to get REAL physical while Koji tries to ward off Ice-Devimon to protect Takuya from the winged Digimon villain.

* * *

Loads of action here as the "Chosen Teens" are embroiled in separate fights…but then Izumi and Takuya will take the brunt of what's about to commence…

Meanwhile, Ranamon is enjoying herself in tormenting and "torturing" Izumi as her "summoned hands" kept on arousing the female Chosen Teen, with one of its "fingers" repeatedly jabbing her "entrance" and Izumi's hips involuntarily thrusts upward even though her face shows that she is trying to fight off the arousing sensations. But her body seemingly receives the sensations and as her hips thrust upward, the "fingers" got off, and her "entrance" releases her "feminine fluids" which shows that she reached her orgasm.

"Feeling good, huh? Hope you liked it…"

"W-when I…get free…I-I'll…I-I'll…"

Smirking, Ranamon snaps her finger and the "hands" resume molesting her, its "fingers" resumed thrusting inside her "entrance" and again Izumi is being aroused against her will. Kumamon arrived after traveling and hid behind a rock, and saw what Ranamon is doing, which he mentally wondered what Takuya's reaction would be if he were to see this scene.

"_Takuya's going to kill Ranamon if he were to see this…_"

However, not far away, Arbomon and Mercurymon are arriving and there they saw what Kumamon is doing, and a thought hit them as they decided to have some fun with the youngest Digimon warrior.

* * *

Leomon is flying as fast as he could and he is worried about his friends' safeties with Takuya being injured and Izumi kidnapped, but then a sight not far from him got his attention as he saw Mercurymon and Arbomon hovering and is about to make a sneak attack when Darcmon grabbed him and began to punch him towards the open seas, impeding his attempt to help Kumamon.

"Looks like I'll be having my fun with you…"

"Ooof…You!"

"Yes…me…and I'll kill you right here and now…"

**-x-**

As Darcmon and Leomon are starting to brawl above the open seas, Kumamon is unaware of what is happening at the moment as he is focused on trying to sneak and strike down Ranamon so that he can save Izumi and giver the D-Scanner and the Beast Spirit of Wind, but then as he is about to make his move, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him further away, and the youngest "Chosen" member saw who did this, much to his dismay.

"OOOFFF!"

"Hello…remember us?"

"Arbomon! Mercurymon!"

"Hey, check out what Ranamon is doing…"

"I see…let's let her have her victorious moment…we can have ours…playing with this brat…"

Arbomon and Mercurymon saw what Ranamon is doing and decided to let her have her fun with Izumi and keep Kumamon busy and the two villains began to gang-up on the Digimon-fighter and Kumamon is starting to get overwhelmed and needed to get some space so he can have time to assume his evolved form. Running farther away, he is now slightly out of his opponents' range and is ready to assume his evolved form when something struck him from behind and the blow is enough to deactivate his D-scanner. It was Ornismon, who is carrying an unconscious Takuya with him.

KA-BLAG!

"UUUNNNFFFHHH!"

The impact also caused Tomoki to drop his D-Scanner and there Arbomon and Mercurymon arrived, pleased with the "help" they received, and as they picked up a dazed Tomoki, Ornismon tells the two to do whatever they want with him as he is sending Takuya to Ranamon which the two villains have no problem with, and they let Ornismon pass as they started to gang up on the youngest of the "Chosen", with Arbomon telling Mercurymon to hold him.

"Okay…hold him…"

"What do you intend to do…?"

"Remember what we saw on the human world?"

"Yes…wait…you wouldn't…"

"Yes…"

Arbomon claimed that he managed to get a glimpse of the human world and discovered the "fighting style" of boxing, and wanted to try out what he saw and saw Tomoki as a "suitable target practice", and he started to do some boxing attack on the hapless boy, punching his ribs up to his stomach area, then at his face, which a few minutes later, shows his face swollen with bruises.

"Look at that…so weak as humans are…"

"Let's up the ante, no?"

Arbomon then rips off Tomoki's shirt and saw his upper torso swelling with bruises and there he intensified his punching assaults, earning screams of pain from Tomoki as he struggles to break free but to no avail, as his D-Scanner is out of his reach and he tries to think of a way to break free or else he's done for, as the pain on his upper body is steadily increasing.

"_G-got to…get out…or e-else…_"

His musing is interrupted as Arbomon began punching on his face, and even boasts that he is the "Floyd Mayweather" version of the Digimon World, and even sneered at Tomoki being the "Manny Pacquiao" of the Human World.

"Hah! Me Arbomon…the Digimon version of Floyd Mayweather!"

Mercurymon sighed as he told his ally that he's been watching too many boxing matches and tells him not to compare himself to the human boxing champions, but Arbomon continues to "compare" himself to Mayweather and sneered at other "human champions" who have faded into obscurity, much to Mercurymon's slight irritation at his ally's "trash-talking".

"Hah! At least we are winning…look at the Chosen ones…so helpless and weak…weak as the human champions like Ricky Hatton…Juan Miguel Marquez… Marco Antonio Barrera…Miguel Cotto…all of them lost battles…just as these Chosen ones will be…even the so-called Manny Pacquiao is no match for us Digimons!"

"I think you watched too many of those so-called human boxing, Arbomon…you shouldn't be comparing yourself to those humans…you must know we are far more superior than them…"

"Come on…at least dream a little that would soon become bigger…"

Tomoki is now in pain as his face shows that he is now busted, his nose is bleeding due to the punches he received, his lips are also busted open and so are his eyebrows, in which his entire face is smeared in blood, with some dripping on the ground, while the swelling on his upper torso became apparent.

"What will you do after you have your fun with him…"

"Then you can have fun with him…"

"Very well…I'll inject some mercury in him…that way we get to see him suffer before meeting with his death…"

"_No...I'm...in no..shape...Koji...Junepi...hope they...get here on...t-time..._"

Tomoki mentally prayed that Koji, Junpei and Koichi would come to their aid and save him and the others as he is unable to fight back given his situation.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ornismon arrived just as Ranamon is enjoying her fun with Izumi as she watches the female "chosen" gyrating her hips involuntarily as the "hand" kept on molesting her "entrance" and she is nearing her "second orgasm" and there Izumi's body gave in, as she reached her "2nd time" and lay still, yet the Digimon villainess did not do anything to her afterwards.

"That was fun to watch…as a reprieve…you can have a little rest…"

Surprisingly Ranamon allowed her to rest as she inspects Takuya and is a bit dismayed that his D-Scanner is not with him or his Beast Spirit, yet seeing him gave her some "naughty" ideas.

"Hmm…his D-Scanner's not with him?"

"He may have dropped it somewhere…"

"Never mind…since he can't transform…we can have him to ourselves…and I think I got an idea on how to humiliate him…"

"Hmm…you're not thinking of doing the same thing to him as you did to that girl…?"

"He-he-he…"

"Fine…whatever…what do you want me to do?"

"Hold him for a moment…"

With Ornismon holding him, Ranamon snapped her fingers and more "hands" materialized and there they obeyed her mental commands as they started to remove Takuya's clothes until he is naked. There she glanced at him from head to toe and then at his shaved organ. Since she started spying at the human world through a visual portal, she became intrigued at how the human male organ works, and seeing how it, and the female sex organ "operate", she decided to use this as a way to humiliate the two.

"Looks like I got an idea…"

"Why do I feel that you're up to no good…"

"Because I'm not good…I'm bad…"

"Whatever…"

"Now to start my humiliation to this boy just like what I did to that girl…"

And so the "hands" held Takuya on his wrists and ankles with another one beginning to caress his penis, and Ranamon raised an eyebrow as Takuya's organ started to get hard and there she glanced at Izumi, who regained enough presence of mind, and saw what Ranamon is doing, and the Digimon villainess grinned and winked at Izumi, seeing that the upcoming "torture" is about to commence, and Izumi saw this and realized what the female Digimon villain is about to do next.

"Y-you…you wouldn't…!"

"I am, my dear…and since I get to see what "human sex" is like…I'd like to see it up close…and LIVE!"

With a snap of a finger, the "hands" began to bring Takuya towards Izumi, and there they placed his hips beside her, with the other "hands" holding her head as Takuya's erection rubbed her cheeks, then it slowly entered her mouth, slowly having her bob him. Izumi realized that she might injure him if she resisted, and reluctantly lapped his arousal, feeling him throb inside her.

"What is that, Ranamon?"

"That, my dear Ornismon…is what humans called…a "blowjob"…and I want to see it live…"

By then Takuya slowly woke up and saw what he is in and tries to break free but is unable to do so. Ranamon then wagged her finger and gives him some instruction.

"Uh-uh-uh…I wouldn't do that if I were you, my boy…"

"You…what do you intend to do with us?"

"You give us a good show…and if I'm impressed…I'll consider letting you go unharmed…"

"You want me…ahh…to rape her?"

"Of course not…but I'd like to see you have "human sex" with her…"

"If I refused?"

"Then Ornismon will do away with her…then you. You don't have your Beast Spirits…so what else can you do? You're in my mercy and unless you want to die…"

"Damn you…"

"If you want to save that girl…then let my "hands" control your body…I'm just borrowing it…and if I'm satisfied…then I'll set you free unharmed…fair trade, right?"

"You…you won't get away…with this…ahh…"

"See…you're "pee-pee" is getting anxious…and unless you want Ornismon to amputate it…better "do" her…"

Takuya involuntarily moaned as his erection throbbed harder while Izumi realized the situation they are in and reluctantly decided to pleasure him so as Ranamon would at least keep her word, but also knew that she won't keep her word but at least it will buy them time for Tomoki, Koichi, Koji and Junpei to arrive and save them. Right now this is all they can do and it did stall the enemies.

Left with no choice, Takuya allowed the "hands" to control his hips as they continue to force Izumi to lap his hard penis, while the rest began to caress Izumi's "entrance", arousing her again.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Poor Tomoki…being made into a punching bag and if help doesn't arrive, he may end up becoming an "invalid" with all the blows landed on his body…

Okay…so I used two boxing champions' names in this fic…but this is a way on how Arbomon get to brag his "superiority" by bullying Tomoki. While I really am a big fan of **Manny Pacquiao**, I couldn't help but feel sorry for **Floyd Mayweather**. He is a good boxer and a champion, but sadly, he let his success get to his head and became VERY arrogant and conceited.

Imagine…demanding Pacquiao to get him to undergo Olympic-style drug test sine the WBC doesn't require it…and…from my observation…he did this to deliberately evade confronting Pacquiao. I feel that he is afraid of losing his "undefeated streak" and perhaps one day a stronger opponent may beat him and perhaps may teach him a lesson in humility, so as he'll eventually realized where his arrogance led him.

A possible Pacquiao x Mayweather bout may be up in the air again, following Pacquiao's sudden KO loss to **Juan Manuel Marquez** in December 2012, and with these two losses (the first loss was from **Timothy Bradley** in a controversial decision), may hamper the said possible bout, and only time would tell whether "Pacman" would get his "old glory" back and win back his supporters.

Going back to this fic, It looked like everyone's in a tight spot and now it's up to Junppei and Koji to save the others, with Tomoki needing the help most given the gravity of his injuries at the hands of Arbomon and Mercurymon.

Takuya and Izumi forced to "go all the way" against their will...this would surely traumatize them in the days to come...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Koji and Junpei arrived and saves Tomoki, unless Mercurymon injects mercury chemicals on him…

Takuya and Izumi…what will happen to them if Ranamon isn't "satisfied"…

Koichi will settle his battle with Darcmon…


	19. Sensual Torture part 2

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Last chapter was chaotic...and now the torture scene is getting revved up with Takuya forced to "do" with Izumi while the others race against time to rescue them and Tomoki...

* * *

At the open seas, Leomon is starting to lose patience as Darcmon is keeping him from reaching his friends and started to fight back with punches and kicks, but his opponent wouldn't let him and counterpunches him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around until he hits the sea area, dazing him and there Darcmon swoops down grabbing Leomon by his neck and drags him down below sea level, intending to drown him.

"Have a bath…and hold your breath…for that would keep you from drowning…hee-hee-hee…"

"GGRRGGLLE…!"

Leomon tries to break free so he could get to the air and breathe, but his opponent wouldn't let him, and increases the strangulation pressure to hasten the "Chosen Teen's" drowning, and it appeared to work and Leomon realizes that he is slowly losing his focus and he must do something or else all is lost. He tried to punch his way out but Darcmon persisted and kept on holding him down. Koichi then decided to take a risk and saw that the position is good enough to catch him by surprise.

"_Okay…here goes_…**SHADOW METEOR**!"

Seeing that he is in place, Leomon gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and then releases a burst of energy and struck Darcmon on his chest, boring a huge hole and the villain clutched his chest in pain and release his hold on Leomon and Leomon goes up, dragging his opponent and there both are above the sea and then he threw Darcmon in the air and then followed him, repeating the attack to finish off the enemy.

"**SHADOW METEOR**!"

The attack struck Darcmon on the head down to his chest and this was enough to end the problem as Darcmon is destroyed and now Leomon has no more problems to face and now heads for the direction where Tomoki went and hoped that he is doing well and is in the process of saving Izumi. Little did he know that Tomoki is already having problems of his own and Koichi will be surprised once he saw Tomoki's state.

"_I hope that Tomoki is doing well…I'd better not be too late…_OOOFFF!"

Leomon was interrupted when someone struck him from behind and almost fell to the sea. Turning around, he saw that another enemy appeared and is spoiling his rescue attempt, much to his exasperation as the enemy is blocking his way and has no intention of letting him go so soon and is getting ready to attack again.

"Sorry…but Lucemon told me to keep you busy…"

"Who are you?"

"Cerberumon…I see you arrived here late during the recent five years ago…I would prefer taking on Agunimon….but you'll make do…now I kill you!"

"I don't have time for you!"

"Now you have…and you will die!"

And so the two started to brawl, and Leomon is starting to get frustrated as he is once again being delayed from reaching to Tomoki, and is unaware that he and Izumi are about to get the worst case of physical torture in their second trip to the Digital World.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Mercurymon is still holding Tomoki as Arbomon glances at the youngest of the "chosen", as the Tomoki is bloodied all over his face, his nose broken and lips are busted all over, staining his naked upper body with blood. Arbomon is wondering what to do next before letting Mercurymon do what he wanted with him and there he got an idea. He took out what appeared to be a facial photo and plastered it on Tomoki's face. It was Manny Pacquiao's facial photo.

"Now watch this, Mercurymon…my super punch!"

Twisting his body, Arbomon did a twisting punch and struck Tomoki straight to face and the impact sends the boy a few meters away and hit the ground. Blood stained the photo and his nose further fractured, and his face swelled in a worst way, and Mercurymon wondered what his ally just did and demanded an explanation for his action which Arbomon gladly answered.

"I hacked to various programs…which humans called "video games"…and came across a game called Street Fighter II. There I saw a character named M. Bison and watched his moves…and there I mimicked his "Turn-Around Punch"…and that's how I did it. Now I'm pretty satisfied with this. Mercurymon…you may do whatever you want with him. Make him suffer more before you kill him. I would love to see him whimper for mercy…just like always…"

"It's about time…now watch this…Quicksilver!"

Mercurymon executed a new move called the Quicksilver, which is a type of mercury poisoning that affects the human body, in which a mercury-type element (in a form of small pills) is thrown onto Tomoki's face, and releases vapor-like dust. Quicksilver (liquid metallic mercury) is poorly absorbed by ingestion and skin contact. It is hazardous due to its potential to release mercury vapor.

Animal data indicate that less than 0.01% of ingested mercury is absorbed through the intact gastrointestinal tract; though it may not be true for individuals suffering from ileus. Cases of systemic toxicity from accidental swallowing are rare, and attempted suicide via intravenous injection does not appear to result in systemic toxicity.

Though not studied quantitatively, the physical properties of liquid elemental mercury limit its absorption through intact skin and in light of its very low absorption rate from the gastrointestinal tract, skin absorption would not be high. Some mercury vapor is absorbed dermally but uptake by this route is only approximately 1% of that by inhalation.

In humans, approximately 80% of inhaled mercury vapor is absorbed via the respiratory tract where it enters the circulatory system and is distributed throughout the body. Chronic exposure by inhalation, even at low concentrations in the range 0.7–42 μg/m3, has been shown in case control studies to cause effects such as tremors, impaired cognitive skills, and sleep disturbance in workers.

Acute inhalation of high concentrations causes a wide variety of cognitive, personality, sensory, and motor disturbances. The most prominent symptoms include tremors (initially affecting the hands and sometimes spreading to other parts of the body), emotional lability (characterized by irritability, excessive shyness, confidence loss, and nervousness), insomnia, memory loss, neuromuscular changes (weakness, muscle atrophy, muscle twitching), headaches, polyneuropathy (paresthesia, stocking-glove sensory loss, hyperactive tendon reflexes, slowed sensory and motor nerve conduction velocities), and performance deficits in tests of cognitive function

Soon Tomoki slowly showed some of these symptoms and the two Digimon villains smiled as they get to watch Tomoki suffering and they waited for him to die before moving on towards the other "chosen" teens.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ranamon is enjoying the show as her "hands" continued to control Takuya's body, seeing that he continues to have Izumi bob his erection and that Izumi is aroused again as the "hands" continued to "finger" her "entrance" and now she is getting ready to bring in the "main event" after seeing that Takuya's body is "ready", and so is Izumi.

"Now then…time for the main event…"

Clapping her hands, Ranamon commanded the "hands" to put Takuya in place and is now standing between her legs, his erection pointing at her "entrance" and that she is ready to "accept" him. Then another hand went behind Takuya's nape and pressed its thumb and three fingers there, doing a "pressure point" and seconds later Takuya realizes that his body is being controlled yet the sensation are still there.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I figured that you might stall us…so to end this show…if you want to leave unharmed…I'll set the scene…now then…do her."

With the hand controlling his body, Takuya moved over towards Izumi, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. His hard penis pressed oh-so-close to her virgin entrance. His knees spread her legs and his hand parted her flower. He then positioned his hips so his erection was poised to enter her, and started to push himself into her.

Despite the fear she is feeling, her body accepted as the "hands" continued to caress her nipples and clitoris, and now that Takuya's erection going in, all she can feel now is pain…and then pleasure.

Shee moaned, feeling Takuya enter her, filling her.

"_Izumi Orimoto _is dead…" she thought before her lover started to pull out causing her to shiver in pleasure. "Long live..." He pushed back into her. "_Izumi Kanbara…_"

Despite the situation he is in, his body reaction tells a different story. Takuyaa could not believe how this felt. It was arousing than having Izumi's hands rubbing him back and fro. Izumi's moist tightness threatened to cause him to orgasm when he pushed into her the first time, but he held on. He didn't want to orgasm until she had, so that both would bear the "sufferings" they receive at the hands of Ranamon, and he knew it'd take minutes of pleasuring her for that to happen. He pulled out and pushed back in. As several minutes passed by, Izumi was in a sea of turmoil. Despite that fact that this is torture, her body tells her that she was in pure bliss from what Ranamon's "hands" was doing to her, but was also uneasy, scared, and a little upset that he was doing this against his will.

She wanted her first time to be very romantic, and not as some means for him to appease Ranamon so that she would let them g. Izumi doubt this but hoped that they would hold on long enough for the others to arrive and save them. But all the negatives of these thoughts were leaving her thoughts with each of his thrusts. Part of her wondered how could something that felt this good could be bad.

Takuya's penis thrust deeper and deeper into her, feeling his organ throbbing non-stop and he tried to fight off the sensations but his body wouldn't. His control was becoming painful to maintain. Even though he and Izumi had engaged in foreplay a few days ago, his control to delay orgasm is not enough and this is a bad thing for him and her. Now he was, and he was becoming overheated.

Ranamon smiled slightly as the scene became enjoyable, but also dimly wondered how much will it take for the two to reach orgasm. Izumi's body was beside herself; while feeling a LOT of pleasure, she could almost sense even greater pleasure just ahead. She felt like she was physically bracing a "door" knowing a "tsunami" was about to hit and the door would be so many toothpicks when it happened.

"_Darn it…my…body's about to…_"

"_Blast…I can't…hold on…my penis is about…to explode…!_"

Takuyaa was grunting, his face grimaced like he just underwent a painful torture. In a very real sense, he was in agony trying to fight against the urge to let go and orgasm. He tried, but in a painful, almost apologetic, grunt he sent his "seed" into Izumi's "entrance". He almost blacked out from the effort to hold on and the incredible pleasure he was feeling.

"Aahh…"

Likewise, Izumi felt Takuya go ridged over her while his erection throbbed and spasms inside her, filling her with his seed. The 'mental door' she was bracing was obliterated as her "feminine fluids" covered her boyfriend's penis in orgasmic fury.

"Aahh…"

The orgasmic feeling went on for three minutes but Takuya remained inside her as his body is still under Ranamon's control but then his body moved and yet something bad is about to happen as Takuya is forced to lean face-first against the table and Takuya wondered what is going on. He managed to look behind him and saw one of the "hands" turning into a phallic object, and it resembled a human penis, and is approaching behind his rear.

"H-hey…what are you doing?"

"Well…I promised to let you go if I enjoy the show, right? Well I lied! Now I'm going to torture you right here and now!"

Then all of the sudden, the "object" thrusts onto Takuya's rear, and he screamed out in pain much to I Izumi's horror, and she shouted to Ranamon to let him go, but she just laughed it off as she snapped her fingers and the other "hands" transformed into human penises, and one entered her "entrance" which aroused her again, but she wasn't enjoying this, as she had four orgasms and she wanted no more, but then the other "penis" went towards her mouth, forcing her to have a "mouth job", but then she got a painful jolt when a third "penis" entered her rear.

"MMMMPPPHH!"

"Yes…that's right…scream! Of course I can't let you have all the pleasure…I want to see you feel pain! Pain of humiliation after these five years! Now I have my revenge!"

Takuya screamed in anger and vowed that he'll get even with her yet Ranamon laughed it off while Onismon wondered when he'll get his turn to torture Takuya, but he felt satisfied in seeing their sorry states and hoped that Ranamon would finish them off once she had her fun with the two teens.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter…and what a torture. Tomoki gets a heavy brunt with being beaten up and then gets mercury poisoning…while Takuya and Izumi getting the bigger brunt. Who's going to save them now?

Another reference...and this one is from **Street Fighter II**, where Arbomon mimics **M. Bison**'s killer move...and this definitely puts Tomoki in much worst shape...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Koji and Junpei to the rescue…and they're going to put a stop to Ranamon's sadistic sodomy show and save Tomoki from the poisoning…


	20. Rescue

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Koji, Junpei and Koichi are on the way...and they'll get a reprieve as they give Takuya and Izumi their Beast Spirits back...so expect tons of actions here after a few chapters of "love scenes" were shown previously…

* * *

As the minutes went on, Ranamon smiled slightly as the scene she is watching became enjoyable for her, as she get to see a "human live show" since she get to see one using a "portal" to observe the human world, and now she get to see one up close and personal, but as much as she enjoyed watching it, she also dimly wondered how much will it take for the two to reach orgasm. She is rather curious to see how a human reacted when reaching orgasm and wanted to see what it looked like so she decided to be a bit more patient.

Izumi's body was beside herself; while feeling a LOT of pleasure, she could almost sense even greater pleasure just ahead. She felt like she was physically bracing a "door" knowing a "tsunami" was about to hit and the door would be so many toothpicks when it happened.

"_Darn it…my…body's about to…_"

"_Blast…I can't…hold on…my penis is about…to explode…!_"

Takuyaa was grunting, his face grimaced like he just underwent a painful torture. In a very real sense, he was in agony trying to fight against the urge to let go and orgasm. He tried, but in a painful, almost apologetic, grunt he sent his "seed" into Izumi's "entrance". He almost blacked out from the effort to hold on and the incredible pleasure he was feeling.

"Aahh…"

Likewise, Izumi felt Takuya go ridged over her while his erection throbbed and spasms inside her, filling her with his seed. The 'mental door' she was bracing was obliterated as her "feminine fluids" covered her boyfriend's penis in orgasmic fury.

"Aahh…"

The orgasmic feeling went on for three minutes but Takuya remained inside her as his body is still under Ranamon's control but then his body moved and yet something bad is about to happen as Takuya is forced to lean face-first against the table and Takuya wondered what is going on. He managed to look behind him and saw one of the "hands" turning into a phallic object, and it resembled a human penis, and is approaching behind his rear.

"H-hey…what are you doing?"

"Well…I promised to let you go if I enjoy the show, right? Well I lied! Now I'm going to torture you right here and now!"

Then all of the sudden, the "object" thrusts onto Takuya's rear, and he screamed out in pain much to I Izumi's horror, and she shouted to Ranamon to let him go, but she just laughed it off as she snapped her fingers and the other "hands" transformed into human penises, and one entered her "entrance" which aroused her again, but she wasn't enjoying this, as she had four orgasms and she wanted no more, but then the other "penis" went towards her mouth, forcing her to have a "mouth job", but then she got a painful jolt when a third "penis" entered her rear.

"MMMMPPPHH!"

"Yes…that's right…scream! Of course I can't let you have all the pleasure…I want to see you feel pain! Pain of humiliation after these five years! Now I have my revenge!"

Takuya screamed in anger and vowed that he'll get even with her yet Ranamon laughed it off while Onismon wondered when he'll get his turn to torture Takuya, but he felt satisfied in seeing their sorry states and hoped that Ranamon would finish them off once she had her fun with the two teens.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Cerberumon is physically tormenting Leomon as he attempted to drown him by shoving his head below water and choking by clamping his throat. Leomon tried to fight back but the enemy Digimon wouldn't relent, as he kept on the pressure until he is sure that the Digimon warrior is slowly dying.  
"That's right…struggle all you want…I will kill you…"

As Leomon struggles to get out of his captor's grip, a jolt of electricity struck Cerberumon and the scene shows that Beetlemon arrived and takes the fight on him as Wolfmon helps Leomon up and there the siblings were told to go ahead and find the others which the pair agreed and moved away from the scene of the battle.

"Koji…Koichi…go on ahead! I'll hold this guy off…Tomoki might be having a hard time finding Takuya and Izumi! He'll be needing a lot of help!"

"I understand!"

"We'll go on ahead!"

Cerberumon is unwilling to let the two go and attempted to go after him but Beetlemon punched him by surprise, sending the villain falling to the sea and there the Beast Spirit form of Junpei went after him and both are underwater and the two began brawling, with neither one letting up. Junpei hoped that the others get to Takuya, Tomoki and Izumi on time, having no idea that Tomoki's condition is critical by this time, having been suffering from mercury poisoning brought about by Mercurymon.

"_I hope he's doing fine…I'd go bonkers if anything serious were to happen to him…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Tomoki's body is convulsing as he is now several minutes from "collapsing" as the mercury poisoning is getting worse and Arbomon began kicking him to prolong the youngest boy's suffering while Mercurymon leaves and head for Ranamon, and there he is delighted to see the two teens' sorry states and decided to settle for watching them getting sodomized.

"Wow…so that's what you're doing all this time…and this feels refreshing…seeing them in that kind of sorry state…when will I get my turn to humiliate them…?"

"Patience…Ornismon wanted to get his turn…"

"Aww…"

"At least you get to enjoy the show…"

"Yeah…I suppose I'll be fine with this for now…"

Meanwhile, Takuya is screaming in anger as he vowed to make Ranamon pay for her deeds, while Izumi is crying at her current situation, as the three "penises" continued to pump her mouth, her womanhood and her rear, and she is certainly not enjoying this, and she couldn't scream due to her mouth being "pumped" by one of the three "penises".

"RANAMON! STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOU ALREADY GOT WHAT YOU WANT! LEAVE HER ALONE AND TORTURE ME INSTEAD!"

"MMMPPPHHH!"

As Mercurymon and Ranamon are enjoying the scene in front of them, they are not aware of what is happening as Wolfmon took on Arbomon and dragged him away so as not to alert the other villains while Koichi checked on Tomoki, as the younger boy managed to tell Koichi what Mercurymon did to his body, and decided to use both his and Tomoki's Beast Spirits to try and at least "eliminate" the mercury poisoning inside the younger boy's body. The gamble worked and Tomoki is saved…at least for now, though he is in no shape to fight given the severity of his injuries.

"Tomoki…let's get you out of here…"

"Takuya…Izumi…save them…leave me here…"

"I can't do that…"

"Listen…carefully…"

After being told about Takuya and Izumi's situations, Koji decided to go and help, changing into Leomon and head to the battlefield, but then he opted to go help Wolfmon and told Tomoki to wait here. As Leomon flew away he found Izumi's Beast Spirit crests and there he head to the scene of the battle and saw Arbomon holding his own and there the Digimon warrior did the unthinkable…he grabbed and snapped his neck, causing the enemy Digimon to die and "vaporize" to nothingness, which surprised Koji, seeing this for the first time that his younger twin brother killed an enemy like that.

"Koichi…when did you…?"

"Never mind it…this is better than prolonging the battle…"

"Still…"

"Get Tomoki back to Trailmon…he's badly hurt…I managed to save him from the mercury poisoning…but he still needs medical attention…"

"What? Seriously…?"

"Yes…now go! We can't afford to waste more time!"

"I understand…here…give this to Takuya once you free him…"

Getting the point, Wolfmon gave Leomon Takuya's Beast Spirit crest and then went for Tomoki and carried him away to safety as Leomon flew towards where Takuya and Izumi are, and when he saw them within his sight, he was shocked to the core at seeing what Ranamon is doing to the two, and anger boiled all over his head.

"Blast…this is far more brutal than I imagined…so this is what Tomoki meant…! Well…I'm going to end this show right now…!"

Wasting no time, he sped towards the scene and got past the enemies, surprising Ranamon and the others as Leomon grabbed and destroyed the "penises" and freed the two teens, giving them their Beast Spirit crests back and told them to try and compose themselves as he will give them time to activate their Digimon powers as he blocked Darcmon's path.

"Takuya…evolve now…I'll keep them preoccupied…"

"Koichi…thanks! Ow…"

"Try to bear the pain…Tomoki got worse than you two are in…"

"Tomoki? What happened to him?"

"Beaten like a punching bag…mercury poisoning by Mercurymon…Koji's taking him back to Trailmon…"

"Say no more…I get the drift…I'll make them…and Ranamon…pay for what they did to us…!"

Ranamon clapped her hands as she get to see that three victims are here and that the "show" has officially ended, seeing that Izumi is still too distraught to get up as Takuya tries to help her up, and whispered to Mercurymon to take advantage of the situation. Mercurymon agreed to this and tries to sneak towards the two but Leomon fired his Shadow Meteor and knocks the enemy down, but faces opposition from Ornismon, who stepped and stood in front of the Digimon warrior.

"You're opponent is me, boy! I see that you now have a Fractal Code…good…I get to kill a live human as opposed to you being a "ghost" five years ago…"

"Bring it on…!"

Takuya saw this and realized that Izumi is in no shape to fight given what has happened to her and decided to take on Mercurymon, and glances at Ranamon, seeing that she might harm Izumi and thinks of a way to even the playing field while protecting his girlfriend from the enemies, and gives her the Beast Spirit while whispering to her some instructions.

"Izumi…try to bear what has happened to you…try to transform if Ranamon gets close and attempts to attack you…"

After that, the combatants are getting ready to fight and things are getting pretty tense, as Takuya changes into Agunimon, but Izumi is still too emotionally upset at what she has experienced and Agunimon decided to step in for her and chose to challenge both Mercurymon and Ranamon while Leomon is already getting some beat-up from Ornismon, who started the fight by punching him then dragging him away from the battle field, leaving the rest alone, and Takuya realized that he'll have to fend the two enemies alone to give Izumi time to recover herself from the ordeal..  
**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A straight action with little lemon scene…sorry…but it's time to get serious…Takuya and Izumi are already "spent" and humiliated, so a little break is needed, but in the next chapters the two teens will eventually go "lovey-dovey"…

Tomoki is saved, but Koji shocked Koichi by brutally using a sneak attack on Arbomon, but at least this gives the "Chosen Teens" the number advantage…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Agunimon takes on Mercurymon while Ranamon gets to take on Izumi…but will she be able to regain her wits and rejoin the battle…?


	21. Setback

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Now we up the ante as the action spills all over as the "Chosen Teens" are taking the fight to the villains while Izumi struggles to get her wit back after all that has happened to her and Takuya. This is where the decisive battle comes in as they need to get past the "recurring villains" before they continue their journey in order to find and defeat the revived Lucemon.

* * *

As Leomon flew away he found Izumi's Beast Spirit crests and there he head to the scene of the battle and saw Wolfmon holding his own against Arbomon and there the Digimon warrior did the unthinkable…he grabbed Arbomon from behind and snapped his neck, causing the enemy Digimon to die and "vaporize" to nothingness, which surprised Koji, seeing this for the first time that his younger twin brother killed an enemy like that.

"Koichi…when did you…?"

"Never mind it…this is better than prolonging the battle…we suffered some casualties and we need to get the others out…their recovery is our priority for now."

"Still…"

"Get Tomoki back to Trailmon…he's badly hurt…I managed to save him from the mercury poisoning…but he still needs medical attention…"

"What? Seriously…?"

"Yes…now go! We can't afford to waste more time!"

"I understand…here…give this to Takuya once you free him…"

Getting the point, Wolfmon gave Leomon Takuya's Beast Spirit crest and then went for Tomoki and carried him away to safety as Leomon flew towards where Takuya and Izumi are, and when he saw them within his sight, he was shocked to the core at seeing what Ranamon is doing to the two, and anger boiled all over his head.

"Blast…this is far more brutal than I imagined…so this is what Tomoki meant…! Well…I'm going to end this show right now…!"

Wasting no time, he sped towards the scene and got past the enemies, surprising Ranamon and the others as Leomon grabbed and destroyed the "penises" and freed the two teens, giving them their Beast Spirit crests back and told them to try and compose themselves as he will give them time to activate their Digimon powers as he blocked Darcmon's path.

"Takuya…evolve now…I'll keep them preoccupied…"

"Koichi…thanks! Ow…"

"Try to bear the pain…Tomoki got worse than you two are in…"

"Tomoki? What happened to him?"

"Beaten like a punching bag…mercury poisoning by Mercurymon…Koji's taking him back to Trailmon…"

"Say no more…I get the drift…I'll make them…and Ranamon…pay for what they did to us…!"

Ranamon clapped her hands as she get to see that three victims are here and that the "show" has officially ended, seeing that Izumi is still too distraught to get up as Takuya tries to help her up, and whispered to Mercurymon to take advantage of the situation. Mercurymon agreed to this and tries to sneak towards the two but Leomon fired his Shadow Meteor and knocks the enemy down, but faces opposition from Ornismon, who stepped and stood in front of the Digimon warrior.

"You're opponent is me, boy! I see that you now have a Fractal Code…good…I get to kill a live human as opposed to you being a "ghost" five years ago…"

"Bring it on…!"

Takuya saw this and realized that Izumi is in no shape to fight given what has happened to her and decided to take on Mercurymon, and glances at Ranamon, seeing that she might harm Izumi and thinks of a way to even the playing field while protecting his girlfriend from the enemies, and gives her the Beast Spirit while whispering to her some instructions.

"Izumi…try to bear what has happened to you…try to transform if Ranamon gets close and attempts to attack you…"

After that, the combatants are getting ready to fight and things are getting pretty tense, as Takuya changes into Agunimon, but Izumi is still too emotionally upset at what she has experienced and Agunimon decided to step in for her and chose to challenge both Mercurymon and Ranamon while Leomon is already getting some beat-up from Ornismon, who started the fight by punching him then dragging him away from the battle field, leaving the rest alone, and Takuya realized that he'll have to fend the two enemies alone to give Izumi time to recover herself from the ordeal.

**-x-**

Far from the battle scene, Wolfmon is flying in the air carrying a still-injured Tomoki in his arms and he can tell that fever is setting in on his youngest compatriot as he can feel the younger boy's temperature rising, and he had to hurry up and get back to Trailmon so that Neemon and Bokomon will handle things from here on. He knew that this would put him and the others in a handicap but right now Tomoki's recovery is the top priority for now.

Soon they finally arrived where Neemon and Bokomon are waiting and there Wolfmon gave Tomoki to them and asked them to check on the younger boy while he tries to get Trailmon back on the tracks. After several minutes Trailmon is back on track and there the two Digimons went inside to get the first-aid kit to try and stabilize Tomoki's temperature while being told of what happened.

"Eh? Tomoki got beaten and Mercurymon poisoned him with mercury?"

"And Ranamon forced Takuya and izumi to have sex…and they both got sodomized?"

"Yes…and right now I believe both have gotten their Beast Spirits back…so I hope that they get back at them and try to retreat…we're really outmatched right now and we need to regroup…so…can I count on you guys to look after Tomoki?"

"Sure…"

"Count on us!"

"Okay…now get going and try to lie low until we find you. There's no telling how many more opponents are going to spring out…and we need to stay hidden so that Tomoki can sufficiently recover from his injuries…"

"Okay…"

"We're on it!"

"Trailmon…you got the drift?"

"Yes…"

Wolfmon then tells the two Digimons to tend to Tomoki as he heads out to return to the battlefield sensing that the others need his help, and instructs Trailmon to head for the nearest tunnel and stay there until he and the rest returns, which Trailmon acknowledged and moves out so as to find a place to hide in case other evil forces shows up and might attack him and the rest.

As Wolfmon flies away, he wondered how Koichi is doing, getting worried at his younger twin brother taking on Ornismon by himself, and he also wonder if they could escape from their current situation given the ambush and how to regroup with Tomoki getting the brunt of the enemies' attacks. He is also worried about Izumi and hope she can recover enough to fight back once she gets her Beast Spirit crest back.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, Leomon is being thrown back as he was dragged away from Takuya and Izumi's location so that Ornismon and have his opponent to himself as he uses his wings and speed to his advantage and Leomon struggles to catch up and match his speed, but finds himself getting beaten around until he is eventually caught by surprise as the villain traps his prey in a bear hug.

"Hah! How does it feel to be at the losing end, huh?"

"Blast!"

"Now come to me!"

"UUUNNFFH!"

"Heh-he-he…you know what…? Consider me the Digimon version of Anaconda!"

"HHHUUUGGGHHHFFF…!"

As Ornismon increases the pressure of the bear hug, the Digimon form of Koichi Kimura senses that Ornismon intends to kill him by asphyxia as he slowly feels he is running out of breath and air and he struggles to break free, but Ornismon only increases the pressure and the teen hero is slowly getting halfway towards losing consciousness as more air is being blocked from his lungs and thinks of a way to get himself out.

"I'm going to hug you until you die! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Thinking fast, he concentrated on something and managed to pull off a powerful move that would help him get himself out of his tight situation.

"Take this! SHADOW METEOR!"

Leomon then executed the Shadow Meteor, in which he launched a stream of light and dark energy (in the form of a meteor) from his chest, and blasts a hole on Ornsmon's chest, but surprisingly the villain Digimon survived, but he is now badly hurt and is in no shape to continue attacking, and as he clutches his chest, he congratulated his opponent and vowed that the next time they meet things will have a different outcome.

"Damn you! Next time we meet you won't be so lucky!"

As Ornismon flee from the scene, Leomon then contemplates on rescuing Takuya and Izumi, and just as he is about to go there, something grabbed his leg and is pulled away, sending him near the ocean, and as Leomon regained his composure, he saw who grabbed him. It was Cerberumon, and he is upbeat in egging out a fight, and there the Digimon warrior saw Junpei floating by the waters, facing up, but saw that he is surrounded by a pool of blood and it shows that he has a fist-sized hole on the left side of his chest. Fortunately he still has his Beast Spirit crest, and that it unconsciously activated, as it started to work on closing Junpei's wounds.

"Junpei!"

"Too bad I got to him first…he is about to use his electric power to charge electricity within the sea…so I punched a hole on him…and soon he'll bleed to death…and you're going to be next!"

"Out of my way!"

"OOOFFF!"

As Leomon shoved his opponent aside and rushes toward Junpei, Cerberumon did a sneak attack and does an axe-handle strike, sending the Digimon warrior down and plowed towards the unconscious Junpei and the two are now descending underwater, and Leomon realizes that he has to get Junpei out of the water as his comrade couldn't breathe on his own given his injuries, and he carries him and tries to get to the surface, Cerberumon intercepts them and traps the two in a bear hug and tries to force the two to breathe, thus intending to drown them.

"Gotcha!"

"No!"

"Alright…use your power and blast me away…of course you know what's going to happen next…"

"Blast you…"

Cerberumon taunts Leomon to use the Shadow Meteor, which the Digimon warrior doesn't dare to do it, as Junpei is pinned in the middle between his comrade and Cerberumon, and if he does use the Shadow Meteor, Junpei will only take the blast and he realizes that he can't counterattack blindly and thinks of a way to get himself and Junpei out of this situation. As things are getting desperate, a thought hit him and managed to free his right arm and found a perfect spot to take aim.

"SHADOW LANCE!"

Leomon summons the Shadow Lance and attacks his opponent with his lance, charged with dark energy, and managed to hit Cerberumon on his eye, causing the villain to release his hold and there Leomon flew out of the sea with Junpei with him and there he found Wolfmon arriving and then gave Junpei to him and told him to get Junpei to safety. Wolfmon became more concerned seeing Junpei's injuries are as serious as Tomoki's. Now the "Chosen Teens" are short-handed, and counted on Leomon to get Takuya and Izumi out of here.

"Blast…now Junpei's hurt…get Takuya and Izumi and get yourselves out of here…we can't continue fighting like this…"

"I understand…"

As Wolfmon leaves the scene, Leomon is getting ready to head for Takuya's location when Cerberumon emerges from the sea and grabbed him from below, intending to drag him underwater, and the situation happened so fast that he hadn't time to catch his breath as the Digimon warrior is being dragged under the sea. Cerberumon then hugged him tightly as he intends to drown him until Koichi is forced to revert back to human form and slowly die from drowning.

"Now I'll kill you!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Mercurymon and Agunimon are still fighting while Izumi tries to regain her composure after what has happened to her, and as she is able to slowly regain her wits, she saw Mercurymon doing a sneak attack and forcibly took Agunimon's Beast Spirit crest from his body, and Takuya reverted back to human form, though he is unharmed, but naked. As Takuya is being pinned down, Izumi decided to enter the fray but then a "hand" shows up and slaps her Beast Spirit crest, dropping it and then more "hands" show up, holding her wrists and ankles and pinned her back on the table just as Ranamon appeared, taking Izumi's Beast Spirit and is preparing to make the blond beauty's life more miserable.

"Looks like the show must go on…"

"Ranamon!"

"I guess you need to relax some more before I kill you…"

"No…no don't!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

A prolonged battle in this chapter and this resulted in Tomoki and Junpei getting badly hurt…and no doubt it'll put them in the sidelines in the upcoming chapters. With Wolfmon busy taking Junpei to Trailmon, Leomon is having his hands full with Cerberumon, Takuya and Izumi are once more at Ranamon's mercy…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya and Izumi once again undergo sensual torture…and this will definitely traumatize Izumi again and again…


	22. Torture Again

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Once more Takuya and Izumi are in a fix as Ranamon gets to torment them one more time while Leomon is having problems of his own before he could make another attempt to get away and save his friends.

* * *

As Wolfmon is hovering in the air, he glances at the unconscious Junpei then at his chest where he made an improvised bandage to stall the bleeding. He is worried that now two of their comrades are seriously injured and with the others busy, they are now short-handed and may have to wait until they are fully recovered and then make their next plan on how to find Lucemon's lair, provided that the enemies won't interrupt their recovery process.

"_This is sure is a good time for the enemy to pick on a fight...and i didn't expect that they would go this far...and now Tomoki and Junpai are in this kind of state...we'd better get to a safe place to safely patch up their wounds..._"

As Wolfmon continues to fly, he saw Trailmon traveling and there he heads down and meets up with Bokomon and Neemon, in which he gave Junpei to the two and instructs Trailmon to move back and head for the nearest, safest place to avoid detection as he intends to go back and save his friends, while the two Digimons became alarmed at seeing Junpei's state.

"Neemon! Wolfmon!"

"Koji!"

"Huh? What happened to Junpei?"

"Cerberumon did this..."

"Seriously? Tomoki is still injured..."

"Let's hope Koichi deals with him...I'm even more worried about Takuya and Izumi...Tailmon...go to the nearest tunnel and stay hidden until we get back...Neemon, Bokomon...take care of Junpei's wounds..."

"Okay..."

"Got it..."

"Leave it to us!"  
After that, Wolfmon flew to the air and heads back to where the others are. He hoped that he won't encounter any more enemies that would impede his rescue attempt. He had no idea that Takuya and Izumi are about to undergo round three of their "sensual torture", which is about to commence any moment now.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ranamon snapped her fingers and three "hands" and a "tongue" appeared, and are taking their positions on the laying and restrained Izumi, two of them began to caress her nipples and the third one working on her clitoris. Within minutes her hips involuntarily bucked upwards as arousal hits her and she tries hard not to show it, but then the tongue began to take position between her legs and began to explore her "entrance", which slowly added more stimulation on the teen beauty's body, specifically within her private part.

"Ah...!"

"That's it...moan to your body's content...I'm enjoying it..."

Ranamon smirked as she saw Izumi reacting as her hips began to move up and down in response to the tongue's ministration and she snapped her fingers, where the tongue now began licking Izumi's clitoris and the hand began to sensually jab two fingers inside her, exploring her further and Izumi is forced to buck her hips upward as she became more aroused. Despite her efforts to ignore it, her body couldn't, as it shows that her feminine fluids are gushing out while her hips remained thrusting up as the tongue and finger are working on her private part.

"Ah...no, stop...ah...!"

Takuya tried to break free but Mercurymon held him tight and the 15-year old boy is helpless as he is forced to see Izumi get molested again. He screamed at Ranamon to stop but she only smirked at him as she snapped her fingers, and another hand appeared and began to fondle Takuya's penis. To the teen boy's shock, his penis slowly hardened within less than 2 minutes, and he is surprised that he became this aroused.

"What the...? What are you doing?"

"Getting you charged up, boy..."

"Stop this now!"

"I would...but you're "birdie" doesn't seem to listen..."

As the hand started to rub Takuya's erection up and down, another hand shows up and held Takuya by his nape, forcing him to watch Izumi in a "sensual" position and then Ranamon got an idea as she commanded the hand to take control of Takuya's body, and he is shocked to find out that his body is moving against his will as he went towards the table where Izumi is laying, and then the two teens are about to get into position.

**-x-**

Within a minute Takuya is laid on the table while Izumi is on top and both are facing each other, except that they are facing their partners' private parts, with Izumi facing Takuya's erection while Takuya is facing her "entrance". Both tried hard to resist but then Ranamon modified her "servant hands" and now Izumi's body is being controlled and is moving against her will, and now the torture is about to commence a third time.

"What...the...? My body! I can't control it...!"

"Ranamon! What are you intending to do?"

"Give me a live show..."

"No!"

"Sorry...I can't accept that..."

As Ranamon clapped her hands, Izumi's body began to move against her will as she is about to do something she doesn't willingly wanted. Izumi then stared at Takuya's erection for a moment, then she caressed his shaft, moving her hands slowly, sensually, up and down along its length. Takuya is forced to groaned and trembled at the sensation. He knew she is forced against her will but the sensations tell his body a different story. Moreover, Izumi had her face so close to his hardened penis that he could feel her breathing on his shaft, it was unbearably arousing...

"Okay, girlie...your turn to rev him up..."

Ranamon told Izumi this, and to Takuya's surprise, Izumi's body moved, as her lips closed over his shaft.

Takuya groaned and his hips bucked as he felt his penis tense when it entered her mouth. Her lips are warm and this is the first time he underwent this kind of act. But when he tried to regain his free will, he is unable to as he felt that his body is about to move and do something against his will. He tried hard but is so far unsuccessful.

As Ranamon raised her eyebrow, Takuya's body began to make his first move and he hooked his hands around her waist and hauled himself up to her mound. Her clitoris was already red and engorged, and her vaginal lips appeared damp. His eyes widened as he realized what Ranamon wants him to do and yet it is too late to comprehend as he involuntarily began licking her organ. Izumi felt it and her body reacted yet she couldn't do anything given Ranamon's control and she could only accept the sensation as she too is being forced to work.

"Mmmph..."

"Mmmph..."

Both teens moaned at the sensations they are feeling and this is just the start. Izumi lurched forwards, crushing her breasts into his belly and driving Takuya deep into her mouth, while her lips engulfed his raging penis as she sucked him even harder and her tongue worked frantically over his shaft. Then it was his turn to be smothered as Izumi pushed her hips back at him. As the sensation began to build up, Takuya's body began to make its next move.

He would stick his tongue as deep into her vagina as he could and scoop up her juices, then he would spread the load all over her sensitive clit. This would make Izumi work even harder on his hard penis, causing the teen boy to tongue her harder in turn, pushing them both to ever higher levels of arousal. They ground their bodies together tightly as they worked harder and faster on each other.

"Nice way to torture those two...I'm enjoying this..."

"Thank you..."

Ranamon and Mercurymon snickered in delight at seeing the scene in front of them while the two teens are forced to arouse each other and then things went further in the next scene that is now going to unfold.

Izumi is forced to suck his testicles into her mouth and began playing with them with her tongue. While she did, her hands continued to caress his rigid shaft delicately. Freed of the relentless pressure on his member, Takuya slowed down his efforts too. He hoped that this would at least stall the show until help comes back, but the reprieve didn't last, their bodies were just too hungry for each other.

"Okay, boy...your turn..."

At Ranamon's word, Takuya is forced to make his move on Izumi, as he began to caress his girlfriend's private, in which his added fingering made up for the slowing in his tonguing. Izumi in turn soon went back to his penis. She kissed and licked it a few times then she thrust it halfway down her throat, her mouth rising and falling rapidly on his member. The sensation caused his penis to pulse and throbbed in her grasp, and mouth. Izumi focused all her attention on his erection, trying hard to ignore the growing sensations from her crotch, and to keep her climax at bay.

Both teens tried hard to break free from Ranamon's control, but the hands attached to their nape were dictating their body's actions, and now they are changing positions yet this gave them a reprieve in which their arousals are held down for a few minutes…

"Blast...got to break free...somehow..."

"No...no more...please..."

Now it was Takuya who is on top of Izumi, and he is poised to enter her "entrance". Takuya kneeled before Izumi's moist wetness, and raised her left leg towards his right shoulder. With Ranamon's command, and without warning, he started entering his hardness into her "entrance". Izumi's body felt him entering her and arousal enveloped her body, and so does Takuya's, feeling his erection throbbing inside her and they stood still for a moment, their bodies are starting to absorb the sensations they are feeling.

"Ahh..."

"Ahh..."

Moments later the "torture" commences, as this time, he moved his waist against Izumi in a slow, rhythmic motion. With Ranamon's verbal prodding, and in the heat of excitement, he moved his hips a bit faster.

"Ahh..."

The action forces a moan from an overwhelmed Izumi, which made Takuya move with more action and vigor. The leader of the Chosen Teens is then forced to change his rhythm to a faster one. Then faster. They were now gasping for their breaths and all, swept away by their first experience, they were getting "overheated" for as long as they couldn't tell. Takuya is getting worried as he felt his peak coming and so was Izumi, but then Ranamon got other ideas in her mind.

Takuya then places Izumi's leg down and now he is poised to do something else though he remained on top of her, his erection still inside her. She feels scared and a bit defensive about the sudden change of events, but she is too weakened by the powerful arousal that she'd just had to do much of anything.

"What the... aaaah...!"

As Izumi tries to ponder what is happening, she resumes her moaning melody as Takuya enters her womanhood without any other warning, making a wet slippery noise with each of his thrusts. He doesn't listen to her words as he begins to pump himself faster and faster, getting almost all the length of his hard penis inside her "entrance" with each stroke. Despite what is happening, Izumi is in ecstasy, not being in control of her body, yet the actions she is experiencing drives her beyond wildness, and she can't explain why.

"Ahh...T-Takuya...too...tired..."

"T-trying...ahh!"

Takuya barely heard Izumi telling her but he is unable to stop himself as his body is forcing him to. Seeing two free orbs of flesh bouncing up and down in front of him, a still-posses Takuya decides that he has to do something with his hands. He gently puts one on each of her breasts and began to knead them in synch with his thrusts inside her. This action further arouses Izumi, making her moan even louder. Not fully aware of what he's doing, he starts to change his rhythm.

He pulls out, pauses, violently pushes in, and then repeats the action over and over. In addition of that, he squeezes her breasts harder each time he thrusts in, making her whimper. This certainly causes her body to get aroused further and makes her feel inexplicably good.

"Ah...no...ahh...!"

"Ahh...!"

Izumi almost passes out as her vaginal walls suddenly tighten around Takuya's penis, milking it with her feminine fluids as she reaches orgasm. Her loud orgasmic moaning turns him on as well, and he suddenly stops pumping in and out of her. His face twists with the tension as he shoots his warm load deep inside her, letting out a last moan of pleasure, before finally collapsing on top of her.

Both teens are now exhausted, so exhausted that they could no longer move and this now gives Ranamon a sense of satisfaction while Mercurymon prepares to give the two tens a fatal blow.

"Guess the show's over...can I kill them now...?"

"Yes, you may...I got fond memories of them..."

"Thanks..."

"And make it brutal..."

"Got it..."

But before Mercurymon is about to give the two teens some mercury poisoning, Cerberumon was thrown at him, and this resulted in the two to collide with Ranamon, and in turn dropped the Beast Spirit Crests, and her control over Takuya and Izumi is broken. The scene shifts to the source, as Wolfmon and Leomon are shown to have arrived. It is then revealed that Wolfmon sensed Koichi's aura and went to the sea and saw what Cerberumon is doing, and helps Leomon in beating the villain up then uses him to provide a "foil" to distract Ranamon and Mercurymon.

"Koichi...keep them at bay! I'll get Takuya and Izumi!"

"Got it!"

As Leomon uses the Shadow Meteor to keep the enemies at bay, Wolfmon picks up the exhausted teens and their Beast Crests and leaves, with Leomon providing cover so as to keep the villains from following them. Within several minutes the four arrived on Trailmon and the train-Digimon began to travel to head for the nearest tunnel to hide from their pursuers, relieved that all six Chosen Teens are accounted for.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it is mainly a torture for the two teens. But this is where the torture ends as our teen heroes try to recuperate while planning their next move while trying to find a way to speed up Tomoki and Junpei's recovery.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya and Izumi struggles to recover themselves from the ordeal they went through, though it won't be that easy, while Koji and Koichi are forced to be Trailmon's guards as enemy Digimons attempt to derail Trailmon.


	23. Jurrasic Attack part 1

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**__ is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Now that our heroes are safe and away from the enemy, they must now try to recover from their ordeal, as their search for the revived Lucemon is far from over, given what has happened to Takuya and Izumi, while Tomoki and Junpei are now in danger of dying due to the severity of their injuries. Their trip will be quite tense, to say the least.

* * *

Several minutes has passed (about 30 minutes) Trailmon is cruising the tracks and is heading far north as he is taking the Chosen Teen to a nearest place that can offer some medical treatment due to Tomoki and Junpei's injuries. So far the two are still conscious but the severity of their wounds are quite serious and if left untreated it may worsen which would lead to complications, and eventually, death. Neemon and Bokomon managed to stop their bleeding but they fear of infection if proper treatment isn't administered ASAP.

Twin brothers Koji and Koichi are guarding the train-Digimon, as they are on alert sensing that the enemy are pursuing them and decided to at least stall them until the others get to a safe place. the pressure is getting to them, with two of their comrades are PHYSICALLY down, their other two comrades are PSYCHOLOGICALLY down given what they went through, and as much as they hate to admit, Ranamon did a good job of demoralizing the "couple".

"_Blast...I've got to admit...they did a good job of separating us and made Takuya and Izumi miserable..._"

"_Poor Izumi...having been suffering LIKE THAT...and Tomoki and Junpei...they took even the bigger brunt...we've got to find a place to treat their wounds...or else infection would start to kick in..._"

**-x-**

At the enemy's lair, Ranamon is doing a "pedicure" with the Toucamons serving her while Mercurymon patiently waits for any news as he is rather anxious to attack the teens, but is quite satisfied at how "down" Takuya and Izumi are. And with Tomoki and Junpei too injured, the rest are easy prey. There's no stopping them from destroying the Chosen Teens in a diabolical fashion, yet they also suffered some casualties with Grottomon and Arbomon dead, and Duskmon hasn't returned. Now they need new recruits in order to crush the teenagers once and for all.

"Looks like they got a head start..."

"That's okay...we did give them something to think of...not to mention that two of their members are down and out of the fight..."

"Yeah...Cerberumon did a good job, though it's a pain that Grottomon and Arbomon are gone and there's no word from Duskmon...even Ornismon is nursing from the blast...I hope we can start hunting them down...I can't wait to torture them again. The little boy is fun to play with...beating him up and poisoning him with my mercury...it's a shame that they got away...I really want to see him convulse before he died..."

Ranamon smirked as she has something in mind and assure to the remaining comrades that she has a plan and "new recruits" will be arriving soon, in which the others blinked their eyes in surprise as they didn't expect her to say that, and though they seem to like the idea of "new recruits", they wondered if they would be good enough to help in their cause and whether they could match up to the "Legendary Warriors" since they have their Beast Spirits.

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to a road, which it shows that Trailmon had just exited another mountain-like tunnel, and inside Trailmon, the scene shifts to the coach where Takuya and Izumi are staying, you can see Izumi laying on bed, weeping at the ordeal she went through and Takuya made some rounds to check on her, and he can feel her pain especially what they went through, so he approached her and made soothing sounds so as to assure her that she is not alone. She now need a lot of emotional support as she need to recover so that she can be ready to face the enemy knowing that they are being pursued.

"Shh...Izumi...it's okay..."

"T-Takuya..."

"I know...they humiliated us...but we have to be strong..."

"I-I know...it's...it's..."

"We have to overcome this...Tomoki and Junpei took the bigger brunt...we have to find a place where we can give them proper medical treatment...I'm sure more enemies are coming after us...at least we didn't suffer any damage. Koji and Koichi are having their hands full in guarding the outside. We have to give our share. Once we get everyone to be 100% again...we'll get ours...and I'll help you make Ranamon pay for what she did to us both."

"Takuya...you're right. I shouldn't waste time feeling miserable. We'll get stronger and make sure that our friends will be alright."

"Good. Now you're feeling better?"

"Yeah...thanks to you."

"Izumi..."

"Takuya..."

Takuya's encouraging words seeming got through her and Izumi snuggled to her lover as she slowly gets over the ordeal and he stays with her so as to help her overcome this trial. As much as he wanted to, he opted not to make out with her as he knows that what happened several minutes ago were still fresh and he is sure that she is not ready yet. At least…once the enemy is defeated and when they get back home he is sure that she would want to make love with him again when the time is right.

"_Izumi...once we get back home after our mission is fulfilled...I'll show you how much you meant to me..._"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Koji is at the rear end of Trailmon and is thinking of what to do next as now is a critical moment as Tomoki and Junpei needed immediate medical attention or else infection would kick in. as of now they are still in the process to transverse the desert-like area and no building is in sight, and was told that the tunnel won't be in sight until the next 10 minutes. All he can do now is wait patiently and be on the lookout. Another surprise attack is one situation he wanted to avoid.

"_I hope this stays like this for now...until we find a place to patch up their wounds..._"

He recalled the time that the Chosen were trapped in a labyrinth-like prison and came close to be defeated, then the Royal Knights before Lucemon shows up. He wondered if Lucemon and the Royal Knights are revived as well, not knowing if they are still the same or have gotten stronger. He dreaded that if the Royal Knights show up now, things would get difficult with two injured allies and two emotionally downed friends.

"_I hope Takuya snaps Izumi out of her melancholy...we'll be needing her more than ever...with Tomoki and Junpei still injured...we're short-handed for the moment...huh? What's that moving near us...?_"

Koji glanced at the sky, where he saw several bird-type Digimons are heading their way, and he had a bad feeling that this is not looking good, and now he has his hands full with dealing with the attackers, as he doesn't want Koichi getting distracted as he is guarding Tomoki and Junpei, who are still too injured, and unconscious. He hoped that Takuya has better luck getting Izumi to recover from her ordeal, even though it would take a while before she get her bearings back.

By then, he noticed something moving on the air, and sensed that it is getting closer to their direction.

"Huh? Am I seeing things...?"

As the flying intruders got closer in view, Koji realized what they are: Pteradactymons!

"Oh, shit...wejust escaped and more are coming here...Beast Spirit! Evolution!"

Activating his Beast Spirit, Koji transforms into Wolfmon and flew to the air to intercept them, and while he managed to hold one, the other two got past him and are now making their way inside, and Trailmon sensed it and gives warning to the passengers inside, and this roused the passengers, as Koichi went to intercept the intruders, and saw two Pteradactymons heading his way, and one of them grabbed him by his throat and proceeded to take him outside.

"GGGAAAHHKKK!"

Inside one of the coaches, Neemon and Bokomon blocked the doors after hearing the intruders, and then they can feel a loud thump coming from the door, and there they can sense that the intruders are trying to barge their way in,and the two feared for Junpei and Tomoki's safeties, as the two are still in no shape to defend themselves and wished that someone would come and save them from the Pteradactymons' attacks.

"Block the door!"

"Oh no..we're doomed!"

"Don't say that!"

"What else am I going to say?"

"Have faith in Takuya and the others!"

"Okay..."Have faith in Takuya and the others!"..."

"Don't repeat my phrase, you moron!"

"Okay..."Don't repeat my phrase, you moron!"!"

"Idiot...!"

**-x-**

At the next coach, Takuya and Izumi heard the commotion and he urged her to get over her "misery" and fight, as he assured to her that she will soon get even with Ranamon, and the blond beauty slowly nodded and grabbed her Beast Spirit as she and her boyfriend steps out of their room, only to be taken by surprise as two more Pteradactymons are waiting, grabbing Takuya and dragging him away, and before Izumi could act, another one shows up, and is ready to take the fight with her.

"You are going to die, human!"

"Damn you..."

"What?"

"Ranamon sent you, did she...?"

"You knew?"

"Since you're here...I'll take my frustrations out on you!"

"Then die!"

"Beast Spirit...Evolution!"

Izumi then activated her Beast Spirit and is now transformed into Fairymon, and there she grabbed the Pteradactymon and took their fight outside Trailmon, where you can see a swarm of Ptreradactymons are chasing the train-Digimon with Wolfmon having his hands full, and you can see Koichi and Takuya trying to break free from their assailants' hands in order for them to get room and digivolve, as they couldn't afford losing their Beast Spirits to them.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Izumi has recovered her ordeal thanks to Takuya's moral support, but then the Legendary Warriors won't be given a break as they are now under siege...and must protect their two injured friends who remained in critical condition, and in no shape to fight. Right now Tomoki and Junpei are safe for the time being, unless the Legendary Warriors managed to get away from their attackers.

So far only Koji and Izumi managed to transform, but with Takuya and Koichi held, the teens need to figure out a way to overcome this new obstacle.

You're guessing that this chapter is going "Jurrasic Park"...yes, this is the start of a new arc, and this time the Legendary Warriors are dealing with dinosaur-type Digimons, and the Pteradactymons are just the start. Expect this arc to be a bit long, as FOUR more dinosaur-type Digimons will be introduced in the next few chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya and Koichi struggles to break free, while Izumi is starting to unleash her anger since Ranamon is not around, so she'll have to do wit the Pteradactymons, but then the leader of the Pteradactymons will make her appearance and will give our teen heroes an "aerial dogfight" they would never forget...


	24. Jurrasic Attack part 2

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**__ is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Looks like our heroes are in a fix as the enemy, resembling pteradactyls, are swarming after Trailmon, and now they must now try to recover their ground and protect Junpei and Tomoki from their aerial attackers or risk more serious injuries hitting them. Looks like the Legendary Warriors' recovery won't be as fast as they had hoped given the new enemy assaults...

* * *

Izumi activated her Beast Spirit and is now transformed into Fairymon, and there she grabbed the Pteradactymon and took their fight outside Trailmon, where you can see a swarm of Ptreradactymons are chasing the train-Digimon with Wolfmon having his hands full, and you can see Koichi and Takuya trying to break free from their assailants' hands in order for them to get room and digivolve, as they couldn't afford losing their Beast Spirits to them.

Seeing that Takuya and Koichi in danger, Fairymon attempts to go to her friends' aid, but then one of the Pteradactymons grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back, throwing her to the ground and there two more Pteradactymons began to gang up on her and kept her "grounded" much to the enemies' delights though Fairymon herself is not pleased with what's going on with her and tries to fight back.

"OOOF!"

"You will die!"

"Death to the Legendary Warriors!"

"We will feast on your human insides!"

"Sorry...but me and my friends are not on your menu!"

"We will eat you up!"

"After we kill you...!"

"Your deaths will be sweet and merciless!"

As Fairymon tries to break free and get room, Wolfmon is having problems of his own as the Pteradactymons are keeping him from getting near either Takuya and Koichi, and the scene shows that both Koichi and Takuya are being strangled to death, and there she came up with something to help shift the tide of the battle to their favor and give Takuya and Koichi time and room to digivolve safely so they can join inon the battle.

"**_Brezza Petalo!_**"

Fairymon unleashes the "Breeze Petal" (aka Hurricane Wave) and this causes her to throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from her fingertips. As the tornadoes struck the Pteradactymons, it causes them to release their hold on her and then went for the enemies that are strangling Takuya, and made her next move so as to free him.

"_**Tornado Gamba!**_"

Using the "Tornado Gamba" (aka Tempest Twist). Fairymon gets down on hands, spreads legs, and then spins very quickly to create a strong force of wind, sending the enemy away and this allows Takuya to have the time to activate his D-Tecter and initiates his transformation to Agunimon.

"Beast Spirit...Evolution!"

Soon Takuya digivolve into Agunimon and went towards the enemies to fight them off while Fairymon rushes towards the enemies that are assaulting Koichi, and makes another move to free him from the Pteradactymons' clutches.

"_**Roseo Temporale!**_"

Fairymon litterally does a move by rapidly kicks the opponents with both legs, and this sends them staggering back and Koichi took the opportunity to digivolve to his Beast Spirit form.

"Beast Spirit...Evolution!"

Transformed into Leomon, he began to fight off the Pteradactymons and the scene looked like a "free-for-all" brawl and the fight became somewhat chaotic, and as this is happening, Trailmon continued to cruise away, and the four "Legendary Warriors" intended to keep the Digimons from going after it to allow the train-Digimon to make a safe getaway knowing that Tomoki and Junpei are still in no shape to fight and defend themselves, and for now they must defeat these "small fries" and get back on Trailmon as they suspect that an enemy is somewhere nearby, and is probably intending this to happen so as to attack the two unconscious teens.

**-x-**

Not far, a mysterious figure is standing on top of a hill and is seen watching the scene below, where Trailmon is cruising away from the battle, and the scene zooms in on the figure, which is revealed to be a Digimon, a dinosaur-type and is female, as well as she resembled a bio-mechanical, humanoid pteradactyl. She is identified as **Pteramon**, and she is smiling as she sees her target heading her way, and there she flew down to intercept it, and made her move, firing a pair of projectile from her wings, and struck the train-Digimon which causes it to stop.

Luckily the train-Digimon managed to stay on its tracks and not get derailed, but then Pteramon went inside and searched every coach to see if there is anyone inside, and inside one of the coaches, Neemon and Bokomon are blocking the door after hearing the commotion and are worried that the enemy is after Tomoki and Junpei, seeing that the two teens are still in no shape to fight.

By then they can feel the door being banged and the two Digimons went in front of the two unconscious teens to defend just as Pteramon smashed the door, and slowly made her way in, seeing the injured Tomoki and Junpei on their beds, bandaged, and unconscious.

"So there you are..."

"An enemy Digimon!"

"We're doomed!"

"If you value your lives...step aside and let me kill them!"

"No you will not!"

"I will..."

"Bokomon!"

"Just kidding..."

"Then die!"

But before Pteramon can make her attack, Fairymon came in, and grabbed the Digimon and forcefully pulled her out before telling Neemon and Bokomon to have Trailmon moving which the two nodded as Fairymon flew out of the train-Digimon with Pteramon in tow, and the two female Digimon fighters began to go on an aerial fight, exchanging blows while Trailmon began to move away from the scene, and as Pteramon attempted to go after it, Fairymon responded by using the "Roseo Temporal", which sends the dinosaur-Digimon falling to the ground, and Fairymon kept her grounded as Trailmon got farther away.

"You wench...now they got away!"

"Sorry for you!"

"Then I'll just kill you!"

"You're welcome to try!"

"You will regret ever laying your hands on me!"

"Too bad that I don't!"

"Then die!"

"Not after I kill you first!"

Pteramon then fired "missiles" from her wing which Fairymon countered with the "Brezza Petalo", and there she engaged a fistfight with Pteramon, but the enemy Digimon quickly regained the upper hand and uses her wings to knock her down, and is about to pin her when Agumon, Wolfmon and Leomon arrived, indicating that they have defeated the Pteradactymons and now they used their respective attacks to knock her away from Fairymon. As Pteramon got up, the four Legendary Warriors surrounded her and told her to surrender or face the consequences, which she only scoffed at the threat.

"Better give it up!"

"We got you surrounded!"

"We defeated your small fries!"

"Either surrender or be defeated!"

"So...you defeated my Pteradactymons...impressive..."

"What is your answer?"

"Leave now and we'll forget what you did just now..."

"Never...! I will kill you all!"

"Fine then..."

"Everyone...attack!"

While the Legendary Warriors are aiming their attacks on her, Pteramon unleashed a thick, black mist that covered their area, and as the four were taken aback, and choked at the mist's contents, the dinosaur-Digimon took the opportunity to make an escape and flew to the air, and is out of her opponents' range as the mist kept them busy for a few minutes before Fairymon uses her gust abilities to dissipate the mist, and there they realized that Pteramon fled, and the four decided to head back to Trailmon to safeguard their two friends, who are vulnerable to more enemy attacks.

After several minutes the four reached Trailmon and they all continued their trip and are now hoping to find a town where they can seek medical assistance to help Tomoki and Junpei recover from their injuries.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the Legendary Warriors won the battle for now, but it would be short-lived as they still need to find a place to stay and get medical help for their two friends and will expect more clashes from their attackers.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another dinosaur-type Digimon makes an appearance just as the Legendary Warriors found a place to stay while looking for supplies to help their friends...


	25. Jurrasic Attack part 3

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**__ is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Last chapter gave the "Legendary Heroes" some "aerial" assaults, and now they managed to get away, thus giving them a respite and are now finding a place to hide in order to get help and to allow Junpei and Tomoki to receive treatment for their wounds. This doesn't mean that it is over as aside from Pteramon, new villains are coming in.

Last chapter gave you a prelude with a flying dinosaur-type Digimon, so now a land-type will making its debut, and will give the teens something to handle while keeping the enemy from laying a hand on their injured friends...

* * *

Several minutes has passed (about 30 minutes), Trailmon is still cruising the tracks and is heading far north as he is taking the Chosen Teen to a nearest place that can offer some medical treatment due to Tomoki and Junpei's injuries. So far the two are still conscious but the severity of their wounds are quite serious and if left untreated it may worsen which would lead to complications, and eventually, death. Neemon and Bokomon managed to stop keep their wounds closed for now yet they are still worried as they fear of infection coming in if proper treatment isn't administered ASAP.

They narrowly escaped the assault from Pteramon, and as of now they still have to find a place to stay in order to rest, and to find medical supplies to help treat Junpei and Tomoki's wounds so as to treat them better. They hoped that they won't run in on another enemy as they need to recuperate after the recent hours put the "Legendary Warriors" in a harrowing experience.

At the back of Trailmon, Koji and Koichi are watching, anticipating that more sneak attacks would show up, and they were fortunate that they managed to prevent Pteramon from inflicting more damage to Junpei and Tomoki, and they are worried as they sensed that night time is arriving and they still couldn't find a place to stay, and hoped that no one would follow them here as they are now entering another tunnel, unsure which path would lead them to.

**-x-**

As the next hour passed, it was night time, and Trailmon arrived at a train station and Takuya was the first to come out, and went to a bulletin board where it shows a map of some buildings, and saw a map which showed a route that leads them to a nearby hospital, with Neemon following and saw it, yet he told Takuya that the hospital shown there is only for Digimon patients, but the teen is willing to take the risk as he felt that Junpei and Tomoki's health are in danger of deteriorating.

"…I say we take the risk and see if we can persuade the doctors there to check on Junpei and Tomoki…"

"Ahh…but they only treat injured Digimons…I don't think they would accommodate humans…"

"We got no other options at the moment…"

"Sure there might be other ways…"

"We don't have one right now…and we are running out of time…"

"But…"

"Please trust me on this one…this is the only shot we got in saving our friends…"

"Sigh…okay…you win…"

Takuya then called Izumi and asked her to check out the place and head back here in case there are any enemies lurking by that area, which she agreed and uses the D-Tecter to transform into Fairymon and flew to the skies to find the place which is said to be a city that resembled a modern, 1940's-like scene, in which the area resembled that of the human world's cities despite being in the Digimon world. Takuya and Neemon waited while Koji and Koichi are keeping their eyes open in case of any surprise attacks. The twin brothers are worried as they have been fighting on-stop since the ambush, and now they needed a place to stay to rest and recover.

"Hope Izumi finds that hospital…and hope that the place would be willing to accommodate our friends…"

"Yeah…"

"A lot has happened since we arrived and got our Beast Spirits back…"

"You're right…Junpei and Tomoki got the brunt…and Izumi got the BIGGER brunt…all thanks to Ranamon…even Takuya had to bear most of the "punishment" he had to take…"

"We narrowly escaped that pterodactyl-like Digimon…I wish we wouldn't be attacked at this time…we need to rest and hope for Junpei and Tomoki's recoveries…"

"Couldn't agree more…"

"Better keep your eyes open…we don't know when they'll attack…"

"Got it…"

After about 15 minutes, Fairymon arrived and told the others that she found the place and that no enemy is in sight, and there the gang decided to head there with Koji and Koichi assuming their Digimon forms to carry the still-unconscious Junpei and Tomoki and flew towards the place with Fairymon leading the way. Takuya told Trailmon to find a place to hide and will meet them in a few days' time which the train-Digimon reluctantly agreed, and they all parted ways as Takuya, Neemon and Bokomon left to join the others.

**-x-**

At their hidden base, Ranamon and the others are waiting for the right time to strike after learning that Pteramon failed in her task, but Ranamon told the others to be patient as the other "recruits" are set to make their "debut", and is sure that they know where the "Legendary Warriors" are heading which Mercurymon and the others are wondering what she meant, while Duskmon asked what Ranamon has in mind and why she is so confident despite the teens getting a far, head-start.

"You sound pretty confident…"

"I am…obvious…isn't it…?"

"After one of your "new recruits" failed…"

"Don't be such a cry baby…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Sure…the Legendary Warriors managed to get away…but my next recruit will be nearby…having tracked their scent…and now she'll be making her strike soon…"

"Really…?"

"Really…so relax…as tonight a new battle will take place…and this is a good chance to injure those humans more…"

Duskmon conceded as Ranamon let out a diabolical laugh which the others are annoyed yet they are willing to wait for any results.

**-x-**

At the unspecified city, the Legendary Warriors arrived and are trying their best to persuade the doctors (Digimon doctors, that is) to check on Junpei and Tomoki, and their persistence paid off as the doctors reluctantly checked on the two injured teens, and decided to do some operations to close their wounds and have them confined for a week, depending on their conditions, telling Takuya that he did the right thing in "pestering" the Digimon doctors, stating that if this keeps up, the two teens would die in less than a week.

"…you are one persuading human…"

"…"

"Good thing you pestered us to check on your friends…if you keep travelling by tomorrow…those two humans will likely catch an infection…and will cause complications for their bodies…"

"Thank you…so will you…?"

"Yes…we'll begin operation right now…but they'll have to stay here for a week…for recovery and observation…"

"I see…thank you…"

"For now I'd like to ask you to wait outside and you can rest at the benches at the lobby area…"

"Thanks."

By then, Takuya and Izumi decided to stay at a lobby while Koji and Koichi are stationed near the ground floor's "entrance", and they are feeling uneasy, as they felt tired yet they couldn't afford to "slip out" fearing that the enemy might show up unexpected and this would put their friends at risk. By then one of the nurses came and offered them coffee which the twin brothers accepted and drank them.

"Excuse me…"

"Huh?"

"Yes…?"

"Would you like some coffee…?"

"Um…"

"Sure…"

"Here…"

"Thanks…"

"Tastes good…"

**-x-**

At the lobby area on the 2nd floor of the hospital, Takuya and Izumi are leaning against the wall, both feel stressed out after all the recent events that have happened, and they felt that they need to blow off some steam and get their "edge" back after narrowly evading a possible setback coming from Pteramon, and now they are feeling a bit of pressure as they have just found a place to stay and a chance to save Junpei and Tomoki.

"Thank goodness…we found a place to stay for the night…"

"Yeah…and found a place to help out Junpei and Tomoki…now they're going to be okay…all we need is a few days of keeping a low profile…and hopefully…no enemy Digimon would know of where we are at the moment…I mean…we got a head-start…and hopefully…well…we need a lot of rest…and to prepare for the next encounter…"

"Yeah…"

"So…you okay, Izumi…?"

"Yeah…still a bit angered at what Ranamon put us through…"

"We'll make her pay…I promise you…"

"Thanks…"

"Izumi…"

"Takuya…"

They hugged each other to comfort themselves as they had to stay strong and be ready for anything, as they felt the pressure of the situation getting to their nerves, and in the heat of the moment, they started to kiss each other, and in their daze they accidentally went inside one of the doctors' quarters and continued to make out, sensual heat slowly enveloping their bodies with Izumi undoing his pants and push them down, along with his brief, and there she slowly rubbed his penis, which is slowly achieving strength while Takuya raised her skirt and caressed her creamy thighs, though he slowly regain some of his presence of mind.

"Mmm...wait...we're...inside a...mmm...Digimon hospital...mmm"

"Takuya…mmm…let's do it."

Of course, he stared wide-eyed amid the kiss, as he felt worried that someone might come in, but her caressing persuaded him to accept the offer.

"Mm…right here…mmm?"

"Uh-huh." She moaned.

Takuya continued to kissed her passionately, and then he notices a table near the door of the room. He pulled up his swimming brief and took her hand, and went to the table. The table was small, but it fits only one person to sit on, so he had Izumi sat on the table, raising and folding her skirt, exposing her plain white panties. He then slipped his hands inside her sleeveless blouse and removed her bra though she still wears her sleeveless shirt, and underneath her shirt you can see her breast, showing a bit of her cleavage.

From there his fingers began to play with her nipples, which a few moments later, it hardened, and from there Takuya then had her stood up, then made her lean back, and then rubbed his bulging crotch against her panty-covered front, causing her to get aroused further. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues lashing. The 15-year old boy kept on rubbing his front against hers and Izumi (aged 15 as well) could feel his front throbbing. Feeling now is the right time, he pushed down her panties and placed beside her. Looking down, he could see how aroused she was, and that she too shaved herself.

Takuya then pushed down his brief and pants down to his ankles, and then removed his shirt, and is now naked. Since Izumi was still in her clothes except for her panties, it was enough to arouse him, and he began to take the initiative. He inserted a finger inside her "entrance", and probed it, going in as deep as he could. He instinctively put his lips against hers to keep her from moaning aloud. In return, she grasped his hard penis and rubbed it up and down. The 15-year old boy moaned at this and speeds up the process, which in turn she moaned and stroke her partner's erect penis quite faster, feeling it throbbing harder and harder.

**-x-**

Outside the hospital, the scene shifts to a forest nearby, where a silhouette is shown, and as the scene zoomed in closer, you can see the intruder in full view, and resembles a humanoid-like saber-toothed tiger, and is female. She is identified as **Sabermon**, and she is now waiting for the right time to make her strike, and is rather eager to find any of the "Legendary Warriors" in plain sight and take any of them down in one blow.

"_Just show up…any of you…and I will make minced meat out of your mangled bodies…_"

**-x-**

Five minutes later, at the doctor's room, the scene shows that the two teens are making love, with a naked Takuya standing, while a still clothed Izumi (minus her panties) is sitting on the table, and the scene zooms in on their hips, where you can see their genitals "interacting". He was thrusting his hips against hers, his erection going in and out of her "entrance", causing sensual sparks into their bodies. Izumi was starting to get overheated, as Takuya's thrusts were very slow, but sensual, as his penis goes deep inside her.

"Ahh…ahh…faster, Takuya, before someone comes in…ahh…" Izumi moaned.

However, the boy was in his own world. At 15 years of age, his body's reaction towards this was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Even though this was the first time he had tried this kind of position, he was very happy that he did this to the one he loved. Although he and Izumi made love previously, it was due to Ranamon manipulating their bodies, and now they are having sex in their own accord, and they did this just to relieve themselves of the stress they got from their recent encounters.

As the minutes passed by, their bodies are getting more aroused, and Takuya was reveling to the sensations, enjoying the fact that although their lovemaking was slow, he was pleased that his beloved was enjoying this as well. He snapped back to reality when he heard her voice, getting a bit louder.

"Ahh…harder…thrust deeper…I want your penis inside me…ahh…"

"Not so loud, Izumi…" Takuya whispered, while slowly thrusting his penis deep inside her. However, she has hit fever pitch, as the sensations build up and were too much for her, and thus it made it difficult for her to lower her voice.

"Ohh…ohhh…OOOHHH…!"

She bucked her hips in response to the pleasure, as she wanted his erection to go deep inside her. The 15-yar old boy then covered her lips with his hand, and it worked as he managed to keep her from making a noise. However, the door opened and heard a voice. It was one of the Digimon doctors, who arrived to fetch something inside, and Takuya became a bit mortified, fearing that they might get caught, but luck was on their side, as the Digimon doctor went out, as he was being called by another doctor. This gave them a respite as Takuya then felt that he was getting close, and he decided to speed up his thrusting, wanting to finish it to save them from trouble.

This caused an effect on Izumi, however, as the sudden shift made her aroused even more. He covered her lips with his, and used his tongue to clash with hers, so that she won't make a sound. Takuya slightly pulled her towards him, and caused his ramming penis to go deeper inside of her, causing her to moan inside his mouth, and spreading her legs apart further.

Meanwhile, the two Digimon doctors are talking, unaware of what is happening behind the door, where you can see the two lovers trying to keep their voices down as they are nearing their orgasms.

"Um…I just wanted to ask…"

"Yes…"

"Have you sense any spirits lately?"

"You must be watching too many horror stories…"

"But I'm not…! I saw something earlier today!"

"But I don't…"

"But…"

"Maybe you need a vacation…"

Takuya could hear the doctors' voices near the door, indicating that their conversations with one another was about to end, so he sped up the thrusting further, hoping to finish it. It worked as Izumi moaned in his mouth, her arms encircling around his neck and he could feel her "flower" getting wetter and warmer, indicating that she "exploded".

"MMMM…!"

A minute and a half later, the 15-year old boy followed suit, as his penis fired its ammo, shooting seven shots of his "seed", which was a long process, and it almost took a lot of energy from him. The blond beauty could feel her lover's penis shooting a lot of his "seed" into her, reveling at the sensation, feeling it travel deep within her "insides" and she welcomed it while feeling Takuya's erection throbbing inside her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, while he kept on thrusting himself inside her until he went fully soft. He slowly withdrew himself, and put on his brief and pants, along with his shirt, while she was putting her skirt down. She had no time to put on her panties, and instead put it inside her bag. Both quickly wiped the excess sweats from their bodies and put on some baby cologne to kill of the scent.

As the Digimon doctor went inside, he was surprised to see the two and politely told them that it is off-limits to strangers, and the two teens nodded as they left. As the two left, the Digimon doctor then took what he needed and left the room, while Takuya and Izumi hold hands as they decided to head to the hospital cafeteria to have some snacks, but then Koji came as he was looking for the two, with a worried look on his face.

"Takuya! Izumi!"

"Koji…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Koichi spotted a Digimon outside…near a forest! He went there to check it out!"

"Damn! At a time like this…"

"We'd better hurry…if the enemy leaks the info that we're here…"

"We'd better go there…"

"Come on!"

The trio then went outside the hospital to see where Koichi is, and there they heard sounds of battle taking place inside the forest. The scene shifts there where Koichi, in his Digimon form of **Kaiser- Leomon**, and is fighting Sabermon and both appeared to be in equal footing, with both combatants resembling a black lion and a yellow saber-tooted tiger, the two fought back and forth, fighting like wild animals, but the sound of the noise would threaten to reach the hospital and the trio teens realized that they need to defeat the enemy lest she threatens to inform her cohorts that Junpei and Tomoki are inside the hospital.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the Legendary Warriors are in for a new situation, as another dinosaur-themed Digimon appeared and is now engaging a fight with Koichi. It's be a problem if Ranamon and the others would get this info and make trouble for Takuya and the gang…

A love scene shown while inside the hospital…very naughty for Takuya and Izumi…though they did this to relieve them of the stress they been carrying…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another dinosaur-type Digimon makes an appearance just as the "Legendary Warriors" are about to gang-up on Sabermon…and the trouble will surely double…


	26. Jurrasic Attack part 4

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**__ is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

First off, many thanks for pointing out the little error I made about last chapter. Yes, the saber-toothed tiger is actually a prehistoric mammal and not a dinosaur, but I sort of adding it to that category due to a certain show that involved dinosaur-themed heroes back in the mid-90's, and well...it got stuck to me that I forgot to make an accurate description and differentiation on certain prehistoric animals and dinosaurs.

Well...with that said, time to move on, as this chapter will bring in another enemy and the "Legendary Warriors" are slowly get in to a fix and are going to make some decision-making on how to protect Tomoki and Junpei as the two teens are still far from recovering, and how to evacuate them as they slowly discern that things would take a turn for the worse.

* * *

As Takuya and Izumi are walking within the corridors holding hands as they decided to head to the hospital cafeteria to have some snacks, they were greeted by a surprising sight as Koji came towards the two as he was looking for the them, and he had a worried look on his face, which made the couple felt that something came up and a situation is about to take place.

"Takuya! Izumi! Glad I found you two!"

"Koji…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Koichi spotted a Digimon outside…near a forest! He went there to check it out!"

"Damn! At a time like this…"

"We'd better hurry…if the enemy leaks the info that we're here…"

"We'd better go there…"

"Come on!"

The trio then went outside the hospital to see where Koichi is, and there they heard sounds of battle taking place inside the forest. The scene shifts there where Koichi, in his Digimon form of **Kaiser- Leomon**, and is fighting Sabermon and both appeared to be in equal footing, with both combatants resembling a black lion and a yellow saber-tooted tiger, the two fought back and forth, fighting like wild animals, but the sound of the noise would threaten to reach the hospital and the trio teens realized that they need to defeat the enemy lest she threatens to inform her cohorts that Junpei and Tomoki are inside the hospital.

"Blast...at a time like this..."

"What should we do...?"

"Takuya, izumi...guard the hospital...if things get worse..."

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

"...we need to evacuate the hospital and move Tomoki and Junpei to another location..."

"Darn..."

"We can't...!"

"We don't have much options for now depending on the current situation!"

Sensing that something unexpected would come up, Koji told Takuya and Izumi to stand guard at the hospital and fend off any Digimon who wishes to make an attempt in invading the hospital, as he activated his Digi-vice and initiated his transformation into **Kendo-Garurumon**, and joins Kaiser-Leomon in fending the enemy Digimon away, which the two teen couple reluctantly agreed as they head back towards the hospital to stand guard, and they hope that Koji's suspicions are wrong, though Takuya had a feeling that he may be right.

The scene then shifts to the battle as Kaiser-Leomon and Kendo-Garurumon unleashed their arsenals at Sabermon, which seem to shift the tide in their favor, as the enemy Digimon appeared to be staggering back, and this give the twin brothers some morale-boosting feeling which raised their spirits, feeling confident that they can defeat the enemy and save their friends.

"We got him!"

"Let's finish her off!"

However, Sabermon wouldn't relent, as she unleashed missiles from her sides and managed to hold on her own, and retaliated by firing "disruption beams" from its fangs which momentarily stunned the two "Legendary Warriors", allowing her to deliver more cheap shots, firing a barrage of missiles from her and the battle slowly becomes even, and Kendo-Garurumon slowly realized that he and Kaiser-Leomon would have to get aggressive if they are to keep their presence a secret and would kill Sabermon to prevent her from spilling what she knows.

However, another entrant shows up and rammed Kendo-Garurumnon aside, and the attacker is shown, resembling a blue mecha-looking dinosaur that resembles a triceratops. he is identified as **Triceramon**, and he unloaded a high-voltage electrical attack from his horns which electrocuted the two "Legendary Warriors" and sends them crashing down, just as the two enemy Digimons stood in front of the two, feeling proud at their momentary victory.

"About time you arrived..."

"Yeah..."

"Are the others..."

"They're on the way here..."

"So what do we do now...?"

"We press them down until they arrive..."

"So we should have some fun...?"

"Sure, why not?"

The scene shows that both Koji and Koichi reverted back to normal after taking the blast, but they showed courage by getting up, proclaiming that they will sacrifice their lives to protect their friends, which seem to irk Sabermon, retorting that their gestures are utterly silly, while Triceramon called their proclamation as "pure rubbish" as he makes it clear that they know that Tomoki and Junpei are inside the hospital and that in the next two minutes they will be reduced to "crushed carcasses" and a bloody pulp, which made Koichi feel alarmed.

"So...any last words..."

"...before we slay you two?"

"Nothing!"

"We won't let you!"

"How brave..."

"...but foolish!"

"We may be foolish, but we won't give in to the likes of you!"

"We won't let you hurt our friends!"

"We'll stop you!"

"That's for sure!"

"So that's you're answer..."

"...then we will give our responses!"

By then they heard a rumbling sound and before Koji and Koichi could react, Triceramon unleashed another high voltage blast, but Koji grabbed Koichi and both managed to evade the blast, but Sabermon makes her move and went for the two, and the twin brothers managed to evade them but Sabermon's paws caught Koichi and raked his chest, and a deep wound is shown, slowly staining his shirt and Koji became concerned as Koichi slowly fell to the ground clutching his chest as blood slowly drips down from his chest.

"Koichi!"

**-x-**

At the front entrance of the hospital, Takuya is standing guard as he tells Izumi, Neemon and Bokomon to have the patients, including Tomoki and Junpei, evacuated as he had a bad feeling that something terrible is going on, and within the next several seconds, his worries became a reality as a new enemy appeared after toppling the trees and emerged from the forest, and there Takuya stared wide-eyed at the sight before him as the new entrant makes itself apparent to the 15-year old boy, and a stare down ensued as both combatants glanced at each other though Takuya was visibly apprehensive at the situation he is in right now.

The new entrant appeared to be roughly bigger than Trailmon, and he resembles a mecha-looking, black colored mastodon. He is identified as **Mastomon**, and he appeared to be tough-looking given his size and the roughness of its built. Takuya was shaking a bit, feeling intimidated by Mastomon's appearance and realized that this is going to be a very tough fight for him and he immediately thinks of a way to goad him to follow him elsewhere to allow Izumi and the others time to get Tomoki and Junpei away to a safe distance.

"You're...one of Lucemon's minions...?"

"Yes..."

"What do you want?"

"You're death, of course..."

"No...I won't let you..."

"And I have the impression that your injure friends are in there..."

"!"

"If so...let me make a target practice out of them...here's a sample of my power!"

Mastomon then makes his move, firing a powerful blast from his nozzle which decimated the left side of the hospital, and there you can see several of the hospital's staff and patients laid dead, and Takuya is torn between glancing that the casualties and keeping an eye on Mastomon, as he couldn't afford to let his guard down knowing one wrong move and he would be dead.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the Legendary Warriors are in a HEAP of trouble, with a triceratops-Digimon showing up, and the distraction injures Koichi and Koji is forced to fend for himself as he protects his twin brother, while Takuya is facing another new entrant, and he resembles a mastodon-Digimon, who just half-decimated a hospital, and it is unclear if Tomoki and Junpei are evacuated or not.

A **pteradactyl**...a **saber-tooted tiger**...a **triceratops**...and now a **mastodon**.

Can you guess what kind of pattern you readers are sensing...?

This dinosaur arc will soon come to a close, so expect more clashes between Takuya and friends and their attackers.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Takuya takes on Mastomon to protect what's left of the hospital, while Koji takes on Sabermon and Triceramon to protect a wounded Koichi, and then another dinosaur-type Digimon makes an appearance just as the Legendary Warriors find themselves in a MEGA situation...


	27. Jurrasic Attack part 5

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**__ is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Looks like you guys are itching for more action as four dinosaur-themed villains have gathered, with one more about to be introduced, and here the "Legendary Warriors" are in a bit of a hassle as Koichi gets injured while Takuya has to deal with a mastodon-themed Digimon, who just bliew a portion of the Digital hospital, and it is unclear at ths point of Tomoki and Junpei survived the explosion. The next chapters will soon revealed whether they did or not.

* * *

At the front entrance of the hospital, Takuya is standing guard as he tells Izumi, Neemon and Bokomon to have the patients, including Tomoki and Junpei, evacuated as he had a bad feeling that something terrible is going on, and within the next several seconds, his worries became a reality as a new enemy appeared after toppling the trees and emerged from the forest, and there Takuya stared wide-eyed at the sight before him as the new entrant makes itself apparent to the 15-year old boy, and a stare down ensued as both combatants glanced at each other though Takuya was visibly apprehensive at the situation he is in right now.

The new entrant appeared to be roughly bigger than Trailmon, and he resembles a mecha-looking, black colored mastodon. He is identified as **Mastomon**, and he appeared to be tough-looking given his size and the roughness of its built. Takuya was shaking a bit, feeling intimidated by Mastomon's appearance and realized that this is going to be a very tough fight for him and he immediately thinks of a way to goad him to follow him elsewhere to allow Izumi and the others time to get Tomoki and Junpei away to a safe distance.

"You're...one of Lucemon's minions...?"

"Yes..."

"What do you want?"

"You're death, of course..."

"No...I won't let you..."

"And I have the impression that your injure friends are in there..."

"!"

"If so...let me make a target practice out of them...here's a sample of my power!"

Mastomon then makes his move, firing a powerful blast from his nozzle which decimated the left side of the hospital, and there you can see several of the hospital's staff and patients laid dead, and Takuya is torn between glancing that the casualties and keeping an eye on Mastomon, as he couldn't afford to let his guard down knowing one wrong move and he would be dead.

As Takuya activated his D-Tecter to transform into Agunimon, the scene shifts inside the partially wrecked hospital where you can see Izumi leading Digimon doctors and the patients within the corridors towards an emergenct exit, and soon it shows that the exit leads to an underground passageway where another Trailmon is waiting, and there she asks the doctors to take care of Tomoki and Junpei, who are still unconscious but stable.

"Okay...you guys get going...!"

"Thanks...wait! What about you?"

"I'm staying!"

"But..."

"I'll hold the attackers off...but please look after Tomoki and Junpei!"

"I...alright...please be careful..."

"I will..."

"We're going then...!"

With that, Izumi heads back towards the scene of the battle where she saw Agunimon being bumped and thrashed by Mastomon and activates her D-Tecter to transform into Fairymon, and the two joined forces in keeping the enemy at bay, managing to slow their opponent yet the battle was considered even given Mastomon's mass and abilities, However, the Digimon uses his nozzle to emit icy mist which caught Fairymon and freezes her legs, immobilizing her.

"Blast!"

"Got you!"

"Got to break free!"

"You can't...not with your legs frozen! Now I can chill you out!"

"Ice attacks won't hold me, you monster!"

"Any last words before I freeze and break you apart?"

"Stay away from Fairymon!"

"Agunimon!"

"I'll hold him off! Try to break free!"

Agunimon then steps in to keep Mastomon back while Fairymon attempts to use her abilities to break free from her confinement, and with Agunimon busy, she couldn't wait for him to set her free through heat so she's on her own for now and tries to use various abilities to crack the ice surrounding her legs, with limited success, though she is far from breaking free from her "icy confinement".

**-x-**

At the forest, Wolfmon is dealing with Triceramon and Sabermon, summoning his twin sabers to keep his attackers back while Koichi rips off his shirt and tries to make it into a makeshift bandage to cover his injured chest to stop the bleeding, but then Sabermon gets past Wolfmon and is ready to cause more physical damage to Koichi, and seeing his twin brother in danger was enough to tick Wolfmon off the edge, and it wasn't a good sight to see.

"Now I got you!"

"Blast!"

"How do I kill you? Make mince meat out of you? Chop you to pieces? or I eat you alive?"

"Damn!"

"Choose now...or I kill you before I make a decision!"

"I have nothing to say!"

"Really?"

"..."

"Feasting time, then!"

Koji's Digital spirits flashed and he assumed the form of Beo-Wolfmon, in which he got there on time and kicked Sabermon back, causing her to collide against Triceramon, and there Beo-Wolfmon finished bandaging Koichi's wounds and told him to get back to the hospital to treat his wounds, which Koji is reluctant to do so, seeing that his twin brother would be alone in this fight.

"There, Koichi...I bandaged your wounds..."

"Thanks..."

"Now head back to the hospital..."

"What? But you'll be facing them alone!"

"I don't mind...I can't concentrate if they are targeting you! Moreover...you're in no condition to fight!"

"But..."

"Just do it!"

"Okay..."

Doing what he is told, Koichi wobbly leaves the battlefield as Beowolfmon began concentrating on battling his two opponents, at least he won't have to worry about anything else as he assumes that Takuya and Izumi are guarding the hospital yet he is unaware that the hospital has been evacuated and that Mastomon is giving Takuya a hard time, and that Mastomon is actually stalling them, which is the same as what Sabermon and Triceramon are doing right now.

**-x-**

Back at the hospital, Fairymon finally broke free and is now ready to rejoin the battle, and as she gets there she is surprised to see that Takuya has changed forms, from Agunimon, he became **Vritramon**, and there he uses _**Corona Blaster**_, in which fires a solar heatwave laser from the "Rudori Tarpana" cannons on his opponent, and for the first time, Mastomon staggered back, but managed to keep his footing and attempts to go forward, yet Vritramon repeated the move and again the massive Digimon is kept back.

"Corona Blaster!"

"Unnfffh!"

"Corona Blaster!"

"Vritramon!"

"Fairymon! you broke free!"

"Yeah...I'm ready to join in!"

"Good...let's finish this and..."

"Huh? OOOFFF!"

As Fairymon is ready to join in on the battle, another unexpected entrant shows up, and it was none other than Pteramon, and soon the two female Digimons began brawling back and forth, which irritated Izumi as her opponent picked the worst timing to enter the fray as she feels that the "Legendary Warriors" should finish this quick to join the others in escaping the besieged hospital.

"Hello, dear..."

"Blast! Of all Digimons...!"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No...it only irritated me...!"

"Then lets' fight to the finish...between us females..."

"Guess I don't have a choice..."

"Good..."

"Not good...!"

"Have this!"

As Pteramon managed to land an uppercut on Fairymon's chin, the female "Legendary Warrior" was sent to the ground, stunned, and just before she is about to land another blow, something struck her from behind as Leomon smack her with a flying kick that sent her careening against the partially wrecked hospital, and there he helps Fairymon up, though she noticed him clutching his chest as Leomon reverted back to normal, and saw Koichi's bloodstained bandage seeping through.

"Koichi!"

"I'm fine..."

"No...it's not! You lost a lot of blood!"

"I'll manage...the others...?"

"..."

"What? What happened to...?"

"They're...safe..."

"Eh?"

Seeing the situation, Vritramon grabbed Pteramon and threw her at Mastomon, and the two Digimons collided and are stunned, which allowed Izumi time to get the first aid kit and treated Koichi's wound, and before Vritramon can resume the fight, a pair of eye beams struck him that sends him careening against the hospital wall, and there Koichi stared wide-eyed as another entrant emerged from the forest, and he is a bit bigger than Mastomon.

"Vrtriamon!"

"Uhhhnn..."

"Looks like the party just started..."

"Oh no...not another one..."

"Pteramon...Mastomon...I can't believe you let mere humans hold you back..."

"We apologize..."

"They're craftier than we expect..."

"Then let me handle them..."

The new entrant, a mecha-like Digimon, colored red and silver, resembles a tyrannosaurus rex, and Mastomon acknowledge him as the "leader", and he is identified as Tyrannomon, and this time the told mastomon and Pteramon to watch as he proclaims that he will deal with Vritramon and Fairymon, and soon against Beowolfmon, and that the victory will be dedicated to Lucemon.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the Legendary Warriors are in ANOTHER HEAP of trouble, with the FINAL member of the dinosaur-themed Digimons showing up, and with Koichi injured and Koji busy with two other Digimons, the odds are stacked against them and Tyrannomon's optic blasts are just the appetizers, with more moves about to be shown to them.

A **pteradactyl**...a **saber-tooted tiger**...a **triceratops**...a **mastodon**...and now...a **tyrannosaurus rex**.

I'm sure you can guess what would happen if these five are "placed together"...

This dinosaur arc will soon come to a close, so expect more clashes between Takuya and friends and their attackers.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

A MEGA situation is about to take place just as Takuya is rallying against the "fearsome five"...


	28. Jurrasic Attack part 6

_**Sensual Ride: Reload**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Digimon**__ is owned by Toei Animation and Bandai Co. Ltd._

* * *

Now that all five dinosaur-themed Digimons have been assembled, I'm guessing you guys know what to expect here...right? Well, for now since Tyrannomon made his debut at the end of last chapter, I will have him showcase his arsenals before we head for the MAIN EVENT, in which Takuya and the rest would get to rally before they witness their opponents' UNIFIED tactics that would give the "Legendary Heroes" something to watch out for.

* * *

As Fairymon is ready to join in on the battle, another unexpected entrant shows up, and it was none other than Pteramon, and soon the two female Digimons began brawling back and forth, which irritated Izumi as her opponent picked the worst timing to enter the fray as she feels that the "Legendary Warriors" should finish this quick to join the others in escaping the besieged hospital.

"Hello, dear..."

"Blast! Of all Digimons...!"

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"No...it only irritated me...!"

"Then lets' fight to the finish...between us females..."

"Guess I don't have a choice..."

"Good..."

"Not good...!"

"Have this!"

As Pteramon managed to land an uppercut on Fairymon's chin, the female "Legendary Warrior" was sent to the ground, stunned, and just before she is about to land another blow, something struck her from behind as Leomon smack her with a flying kick that sent her careening against the partially wrecked hospital, and there he helps Fairymon up, though she noticed him clutching his chest as Leomon reverted back to normal, and saw Koichi's bloodstained bandage seeping through.

"Koichi!"

"I'm fine..."

"No...it's not! You lost a lot of blood!"

"I'll manage...the others...?"

"..."

"What? What happened to...?"

"They're...safe..."

"Eh?"

Seeing the situation, Vritramon grabbed Pteramon and threw her at Mastomon, and the two Digimons collided and are stunned, which allowed Izumi time to get the first aid kit and treated Koichi's wound, and before Vritramon can resume the fight, a pair of eye beams struck him that sends him careening against the hospital wall, and there Koichi stared wide-eyed as another entrant emerged from the forest, and he is a bit bigger than Mastomon.

"Vrtriamon!"

"Uhhhnn..."

"Looks like the party just started..."

"Oh no...not another one..."

"Pteramon...Mastomon...I can't believe you let mere humans hold you back..."

"We apologize..."

"They're craftier than we expect..."

"Then let me handle them..."

The new entrant, a mecha-like Digimon, colored red and silver, resembles a tyrannosaurus rex, and Mastomon acknowledge him as the "leader", and he is identified as **Tyrannomon**, and this time he told Mastomon and Pteramon to watch as he proclaims that he will deal with Vritramon and Fairymon, and soon against Beowolfmon, and that the victory will be theirs and will dedicated that victory to Lucemon.

As Izumi, who reverted back to normal, tends to the wounded Koichi, Vritramon stood in front, preparing to deal with the new entrant and both Izumi and Koichi stared wise-eyed as they felt that Vritramon is in a slight disadvantage as Tyrannomon appeared to be bulkier and slightly taller, and the two wondered if Takuya would be alright in facing such a larger opponent, and even made comparisons with Mastamon in terms of built and strength.

"Takuya…"

"Will he be alright?"

"He will be."

"But…given that the Digimon being roughly as big as that mammoth-like Digimon…"

"Koichi…let's believe in Takuya…he can overcome this obstacle…"

"You're right…"

"Now stay still as I'll bandage your chest…"

"Huh?"

But before they could continue talking, their attentions were diverted as the fight began, with Tyrannomon opening its mouth and fired a projectile, where a tornado blast is formed and it moved so fast that it caught Vritramon and was thrown back, in which Mastamon and Pteramon cheered on as the tide shifted in their favor as Tyrannomon went forth and began to tackle the fallen "Legendary Warrior", punching him away, but Vritramon fought back and managed to use kick attacks before getting an opening and did a roundhouse kick that sent the Dinosaur-Digimon careening towards the ground, and this gave Izumi the reason to rot for Takuya, while Koichi tells Takuya to go for the kill.

"He hit him!"

"This would give Takuya the opening he needs!"

"And maybe defeat that enemy!"

"Go Takuya!"

"Beat him!"

"Believe in yourself!"

"Win this battle!"

"For Tomoki and Junpei!"

Before Vritramon can take the advantage, Tyrannomon stood up and stood on his tail and raised both legs, using his feet to kick his opponent like a kangaroo and the impact sends Vritramon reeling back, and there he follows it up by turning around and whipped him with his tail, and the impact sends Vritramon crashing towards the hospital, and there Tyrannomon tells Mastamon to take the initiative, and the mammoth-like Digimon fired a spray of ice which freezes the hospital, while Izumi managed to drag herself and Koichi out of the way, and there Tyrannomon used his tail to smash the frozen building, reducing it to icy rubble, and the two teens are horrified in to thinking that Takuya was killed off.

"Oh no!"

"Takuya!"

"He…he shattered that building…"

"…and Takuya's in there!"

"No…please don't die, Takuya…!"

"He'll survive!"

"But…"

"Prepare yourself, Koichi…"

Thinking that Takuya is finished, Tyrannomon orders Mastamon and Pteramon to deal Izumi and Koichi the killing blow, in which the two teens braced themselves, but Izumi grabs her Beast Spirit and summoned its power, in which she initiated her transformation into **Shutumon**, and there she made use of her wind power to keep Pteramon back before he does a flying kick that sends the female dinosaur-type Digimon careening towards Mastamon, and there Shutumon tries her hand in dealing with Tyranomon.

"HURRICANE GALE!"

Using the **Hurricane Gale**, Shutumon threw blades of pink energy at her foes, which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado, but surprisingly it did managed to bruise the opponent, but it did not deter the dinosaur-Digimon and went forward, and seeing this made Shutumon repeat her moves, but it slightly halted him until he retaliated by unleashing his own tornado blast, but she managed to evade them, but it was only a decoy as he was able to predict where she would go and fired optic blast that struck her and she fell to the ground, alarming Koichi.

"UUUNNNFFH!"

As Tyrannomon approaches the fallen Shutumon, Koichi tries to move her but Tyannomon used his tail to swat the teen boy aside, sending him crashing against the wrecked hospital and is about to get her but then Shutumon made her motives known as she was just playing possum and did a sneak attack of her own, surprising the Digimon who had barely time to react.

"GILGAMESH SLICER!"

Using the **Gilgamesh Slicer**, Shutumon unleashes red energy orbs form around her hands and feet with which she uses slices and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane, and this slightly made Tyrannomon stagger back while Mastamon tries to take her down but she does the move again, and the mammoth-Digimon was struck, losing his balance and fell onto Tyrannomon, and the two massive Digimons are trying to get each other off while Pteramon tries her luck in getting an advantage over the female "Legendary Warrior".

"Not bad, my dear…"

"Pteramon!"

"A lucky shot…too bad it won't work on me!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Make me!"

"You're getting me irritated!"

"Really…nice to hear that…"

"Get out of my way!"

As the two female fighters began to brawl, Koichi struggles to get up, his wound was ruptured and blood started to stain his bandaged chest, and there Tyrannomon, who finally got up, decided to feast himself on the injured teen, seeing that there is no one to disrupt him from delivering a killing blow to the injured teenager as Pteramon is keeping Shutumon busy.

"Looks like you're all alone…"

"Blast!"

"You look good enough to feast upon with…"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Ready to die, boy?"

"I would ask the same about you…"

"Coming from someone who is about to die…"

"I won't lose to someone like you…!"

As Tyrannomon is about to lay a paw on Koichi, Sabremon and Triceramon were thrown towards him, and the three Digimons stumbled onto the ground and there the tyrannosaurus-Digimon asked the two what just happened and there they told him that Koji has evolved again.

"OOOOFF!"

"OOOOWWW!"

"Get off me, you fools!"

"Our apologies…"

"We were outsmarted…"

"What were you two doing?!"

"Beowolfmon…"

"He evolved…and blasts us away…!"

"What?!"

Entering the fray, was Koji who has assumed the form of **Magna-Garurumon**, and this time he is fully armed to the max and told Koichi to move away while he keeps the enemies busy, in which the teen boy nodded as he wobbly moves out of the way, and there Tyrannomon orders Mastamon to keep Magna-Garurumon busy, which the mammoth-Digimon moves in, and there Magna-Garurumon fires his **Magna-Missiles** to get the enemy away, but the Digimon persisted to move forward, and Triceramon and Sabremon moves in to provide support, and once again Koichi is now in the mercy of Tyrannomon.

"We'll back you up!"

"Yes, we will!"

"Good! I need some back up!"

"You act as a shield…"

"Then we lunge forward!"

"Grr…fine! Just do your part!"

"Then here we come!"

"Time to feast upon this warrior!"

With this, Tyrannomon moves in towards Koichi, and the teen boy is again in danger.

"Looks like it's you and me again…"

"Blast!"

"You're too wounded to defend yourself…"

"…"

"Surrender and let me kill you…"

"I won't!"

"Then die!"

"!"

However, a pair of hands emerged from the rubble and fired thousands of rocketing fireball missiles at the enemy, sending Tyrannomon scrambling backwards, and Koichi turned around and saw who emerged from the ruins of the hospital - it was **Aldamon**, in which Takuya uses the Human and Beast Spirits to assume that form and now the tide of the battle is shifting in their favor, just as Shutumon was able to repel Pteramon, and the female dinosaur-Digimon was thrown to the ground, while Mastamon, Sabremon and Triceramon being the only ones putting up a good fight, and there light shone on Tyrannomon's eyes as he decided to up the ante and told his fellow dinosaur-Digimons that now is the time.

"Looks like things are getting interesting…but we are running short on time…The rest of you! Let's do this!"

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Is now the right time?"

"At this moment?"

"As in right now?"

"Yes…now is the time to take advantage…and kill these humans!"

"I think he's right…"

"If it means killing them in one blow…"

"…then what we do now is worth it…"

Nodding, the four dinosaur-Digimons then went towards Tyrannomon and the five of them glowed as something has happened to the five, and witnessed forst-hand at the evlution of the five Digimons and the terrifying aura they displayed, in which Koichi felt the goosebumps at the sight he is seeing:

- Tyrannomon stood still;

- Triceramon and Sabremon forming the "tanks and wheels";

- Mastamon forming the armor and cannons;

- Pteramon forming the "wings";

The five dinosaur-Digimons appeared in a combination as it resembled a giant tank that is two feet taller that Aldamon, while emanating a terrifying aura, and to prove it, it fired it cannons and struck Shutumon, sending her down to the ground, and now Aldamon and Magna-Garurumon are the only ones standing right now as they are getting hard-pressed at their five opponents who just merged in to one chimera-like, mecha-type Digimon.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the Legendary Warriors are in ANOTHER HEAP of trouble, with all members of the dinosaur-themed Digimons combining their powers, resulting in a form that resembled a large, vehicle-type weapon, and what they just did to Shutumon shows that they now have a powerful arsenal that would match up to the "Legendary Warriors'" combined might, and with Koichi still injured and Koji being the only one to provide support for Takuya, now as Aldamon, the teens are facing a VERY difficult battle ahead.

A **pteradactyl**...a **saber-tooted tiger**...a **triceratops**...a **mastodon**...a **tyrannosaurus rex**, all have combined...and now...that's a cliffhanger for you, but more are sure to come in the next chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another MEGA situation is about to take place just as Aldamon and Magna-Garurumon are rallying against the tank-type Digimon...as the "fearsome five" underwent another EVOLUTION...


End file.
